


All For You

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: All For You And Follow Up Shorts [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Control, Bathroom Sex, Bladder Control, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Dick Grayson, Bottom Jason Todd, Conditioning, Daddy Kink, Dark Bruce Wayne, Diapers, Emotional Manipulation, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Groping, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Hurt Dick Grayson, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Panic Attacks, Pedophilia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Bruce Wayne, Top Jason Todd, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, child molestation, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 39,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: In the middle of the night, Jason realizes something he should have figured out a long time ago.Bruce has been abusing Dick.Suddenly worried for his brother, Jason rushes off to Dick's apartment in the middle of the night, trying to think of some lie to get the acrobat out of Gotham long enough to get him help.Bruce's arrival throws a wrench in the plan





	1. Learning The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been writing this for awhile and I figured you know what, what the hell? Let's upload it!!
> 
> I'll try to mark anything important here in the notes
> 
>  
> 
> Important tags for this chapter:  
> Rape/non-con  
> Abuse

Jason hadn’t known there was anything weird with the family when he’d first been taken in with Bruce. He’d really hated Bruce had first because he didn’t need anyone and he didn’t need pity.

But the guy gave him food and a warm place to sleep so he reluctantly let his guard down. 

 

…………

 

He’d been at the manor for a week. 

“So is Dick Grayson dead or something?” Jason asked bluntly one night at dinner. “I’ve been here a week and haven’t seen him.”

“Master Richard has been at the beach with a friend for the past week,” Alfred replied. “But he should be returning in a few days.”

Jason grunted. “Cool, I guess.” he looked over at Bruce. “I’m not gonna have to compete with him or somethin’, right?”

“Compete for what?” Bruce asked.

“Food.”

Bruce chuckled. “No, of course not,” he replied, eyes still on the newspaper. “No competition.”

Jason didn’t think anything of that.

A few days later, he met Dick - only fifteen, and immediately knew something was wrong. 

Being on the streets as long as he had, he’d seen a lot.

He’d seen depression.

He’d seen sorrow and suicidal tendencies and loss of hope.

And Dick Grayson showed all of those signs.

But he smiled at Jason.

He put on an act for Jason.

He was always there when Jason got home from school. He always helped Jason with his homework and he always made sure Jason was in bed on time.

But one of the biggest things he did was make sure Jason was never around Bruce alone.

Sometimes Jason would hear them arguing down the hall followed by the sound of flesh on flesh and a door slamming.

And then silence.

Jason never trusted those silences after he so clearly heard them fighting and so he always made sure to hug Dick extra hard at breakfast the next morning, not missing the man’s wince, or the bruise on his face that he swore he got as Nightwing.

Or the fact that he would never look Bruce in the eye. Or speak to him unless spoken to.

Then again, he rarely spoke to Bruce unless spoken to on a regular day so Jason never thought all that much about that aspect.

But there was one particular night that Jason can so clearly remember.

 

………..

 

_ Bruce wasn’t supposed to be home for a week so it was just him, Dick, and Alfred in the manner and he’d woken in the middle of the night due to a nightmare about the Joker. _

_ He very vividly remembers the argument Dick and Bruce had about Dick not wanting Jason on the streets. _

_ He also remembers that Dick walked with a limp for days afterwards and flinched whenever Bruce neared him. _

_ So with his nightmare on his mind, little thirteen year old Jason had crawled out of bed and padded down the hall towards Dick’s room, frowning when the door was open. _

_ He peeked inside, only to find the comforters tossed on the floor and Dick gone. In a panic, Jason rushed to Bruce’s bedroom after hearing noises from inside. _

_ Cause Bruce was home early. So maybe Bruce knew where Dick was. _

_ “Bruce!” Jason had cried, throwing the door open before freezing in absolute horror at the sight that greeted him. _

_ Bruce sat between Dick’s thighs, their groins pressed up against each other. Each soaked in sweat and red faced. When the door had opened, Dick and Bruce had stared at Jason in horror before Jason had slammed the door closed and sprinted back to his room, opting to sleep under the bed the rest of the night. _

_ The next morning, Bruce and Dick said nothing of the night before and Jason was convinced they were going to pretend nothing had happened. _

_ Until Dick cornered him in the library later that day, limping badly. _

_ “Jay,” Dick said softly, crouching in front of the armrest Jason was curled in. Jason noticed the sixteen year old’s wince but chose to ignore it. “About last night-” _

_ “Are you two having sex?” Jason asked immediately. “Not that I’m judging. Well, yeah, I am, but-” _

_ The looks that flashed over Dick’s face - horror, sadness, shame, agony, and so many more - stopped Jason from speaking before the older man sighed. _

_ “Jay-Jay, I have to go away for awhile,” Dick said softly, smiling and reaching up to cup Jason’s cheek. “But I’ll come back soon, okay? I’ll just be gone for three weeks.” _

_ Jason swallowed thickly, remembering the fact that he had never been around Bruce without Dick. _

_ “But what about Bruce?” Jason asked quietly. “You told me never to be alone with him.” _

_ “I’m going to t-talk to him tonight,” Dick said, voice catching on the word ‘talk’ though Jason barely noticed. “Okay? He won’t hurt you.” _

_ Jason frowned, sitting up and reaching towards Dick, lips twitching when the older man clasped Jason’s little hand in both of his. _

_ “Does he hurt you?” Jason asked softly. _

_ Dick flinched at the question before tightening his grip. “No, no little wing, he doesn't. And he won’t hurt you. I promise.” _

_ Jason nodded. “You’ll come back after three weeks? I’ll see you then?” _

_ Dick smiled, standing and kissing Jason’s forehead. “Three weeks,” he promised. _

He did promise. And he  _ did  _ come back in three weeks.

But by that point, Jason was already dead.

And Jason never knew that it was Bruce who had sent Dick away in the first place.

 

…………..

 

Jason woke in a cold sweat.

Not the first night terror and won’t be the last.

With a loud groan, he hauled himself up and stared blankly at the wall across from his bed before pulling himself up and padding into the kitchen.

The warehouse/safehouse was fairly large and the bedrooms were far enough away from the kitchen that he’d have to yell pretty loud for Kori or Roy to hear him. Not to mention that the two of them slept like rocks.

Yawning and brushing his white bangs out of his eyes, Jason grabbed his phone from where it was charging on the counter and turned it on while walking around to make some coffee.

He knew it was early. He could  _ feel  _ how early it was.

Once his phone turned on, the time was confirmed.

Five after one.

Well, Jason’s had less sleep than that. Yawning, Jason rubbed his eyes like a child as he poured the coffee into a cracked mug and began to walk over to the kitchen table, small scenes from his weird dreaming playing over in his head.

_ Bruce sat between Dick’s thighs, their groins pressed up against each other. Each soaked in sweat and red faced. Dick’s hair is plastered to his face with sweat and there are tears coursing down his cheeks. _

_ A wad of fabric is shoved into his mouth and Bruce’s hands are on Dick’s slender hips in a possessive manner. _

_ Dick’s wrists are tied to the headboard and his legs are spread and bent, shins tied to his thighs in a position that would be painful to anyone but an acrobat. _

_ Dick’s skin is speckled with bruises and hickeys and Bruce has a violently feral look in his eyes while Dick’s tear filled cerulean blue eyes are begging Jason for help. _

_ Or begging for Jason to run. _

Jason didn’t hear the sound of the mug shattering when it made contact with the ground after he dropped it and he barely felt the burning coffee make contact with his bare feet as all the pieces clicked into place.

“Holy shit!” he shouted at the top of his lungs.

He’s barely aware of movement around him or of someone speaking to him until he feels a harsh slap across his face and suddenly he’s sitting on the floor with Roy and Kori in front of him.

“Jason, dude,” Roy said, voice calm and soothing as though he’s speaking to a wild animal. “It’s alright. You’re alright, there’s no one here. We’re nowhere near Gotham.”

It’s Kori’s quiet statement that truly snaps Jason back into reality. “His eyes are green.”

Jason blinked, shaking his head slowly, gazing up at them and uttering a quiet, “holy shit.”

“Jason,” Roy said quietly, hesitating to touch him. “Everything okay?”

“Get me my phone,” Jason growled. “I have a certain golden boy to talk to.”

Roy and Kori - who have dated Dick at some point in the acrobat’s life - shared glances before Kori nodded and walked over to where Jason’s phone had dropped to the ground along with his coffee.

The screen was horribly cracked and Jason swore loudly, throwing it to the other side of the safehouse before standing and striding back into his bedroom, pulling on sweatpants and a loose t-shirt as fast as he can, just barely taking time to grab shoes, keys, a gun, and his leather jacket.

He didn't even realize he was shaking until he felt Kori’s hand on his wrist. He closed his eyes, fighting back the lazarus haze in his mind before looking over at Roy and Kori.

“What?!” he asked hotly even though they weren’t the ones he was mad at. He took a slow breath before shaking his head and trying again. “I’m sorry. What is it?”

“Is everything okay?” Roy asked gently even though he knew Jason hates that question more than anything.

“Fine, excellent, peachy,” Jason answered, pulling away from Kori. “But I really gotta go.”

“To speak with Richard, yes?” Kori asked. There’s something in her eyes that Jason doesn’t like and he turns when Roy speaks.

“Dick’s not at his apartment tonight,” Roy said calmly. “Bruce offered him an olive branch. Plus Bruce has that really murderous assassin kid and Dick wanted to meet him.”

Jason nodded. “That’s fine. Just tonight, right? Dick will be back in his apartment tomorrow? Or, well, later today?”

“Jason, what is this about?” Kori asked softly as she and Roy followed Jason outside to where his motorcycle was stashed.

“Nothin’,” Jason said shortly. “Just had a little...revelation. Sorry I woke you guys up. I don’t know how long I’ll be gone so don’t wait for me.”

Kori and Roy could only watch after him, confused as he tore off into the night.


	2. How Many Times?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, alright,” Dick said, nodding. “I’ll have to stop at the manor first. I think I left my phone there.”
> 
> Jason ground his teeth together. 
> 
> Because he knows. 
> 
> Bruce is obsessive. Bruce is possessive. 
> 
> Suddenly he wondered just how much he missed when living under the roof of Bruce Wayne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad with the response I got on this!!! So here's another chapter!!

Jason had no idea how long he stalked around Dick’s too neat apartment before he heard the door click open and Dick - hair a mess, streaks on his face, limbs trembling, and limping - finally entered the room.

“Jason,” Dick gasped, jumping backwards slightly and placing a hand over his heart. Once he’d calmed down, he reached back and closed the door. “You scared me.”

“Sorry,” Jason said shortly though he was really. “I had…” he debated lying. Debated just telling Dick he just wanted beer. 

But then Jason remembers how stupidly naive he was when he first came to the manor.

How many times had Bruce touched Dick like that before Jason came along?

How many times did Dick  _ let  _ him in order to protect Jason?

How many times did it go on after Jason died?

How many times does Bruce touch Dick like that now?

Jason took a shuddering breath, dropping onto the couch and burying his face in his hands.

There was silence in the apartment until he heard Dick’s quiet steps and a moment later the acrobat was on the couch, pulling Jason close and carding his fingers through Jason’s black hair.

“What’s going on, Jay?” Dick asked softly, placing a kiss on Jason’s forehead. Jason took a shuddering breath, fighting ridiculous tears back before sitting up and looking Dick in the eyes.

“Dick, I need to ask you a question,” he said bluntly. A sudden thought made Jason pause. Does Bruce have cameras in Dick’s apartment? Is he watching them now?

And so Jason changed his question. “I have a contract I need to fulfill,” he blurted. “No murder this time. I just need to bring in a rapist. Well, I could kill him but I’m not going to if you help.”

Dick frowned. “You want my help?”

“Bringing in a rapist, yes,” Jason answered. He hoped that if Dick said yes then maybe he could get him in private. 

He could get him in private and ask him about Bruce. And if Dick said yes, then they could call the police. Call the police and get Bruce arrested and taken far far away from Dick and Tim and Damian since the three of them were still trapped under Bruce’s thumb.

And if Bruce’s expensive lawyers got him out, then Jason would just put a bullet in his head because really, he deserved it.

“Alright,” Dick said slowly. “When do we leave?”

“Tomorrow,” Jason said firmly before glancing at the clock. “Actually, at ten. Get your stuff together.”

“Yeah, alright,” Dick said, nodding. “I’ll have to stop at the manor first. I think I left my phone there.”

Jason ground his teeth together. 

Because he  _ knows.  _

Bruce is obsessive. Bruce is  _ possessive.  _

Dick isn’t going to the manor because he left his phone. He’s going to the manor to ask Brucie for permission.

Suddenly he wondered just how much he missed when living under the roof of Bruce Wayne.

“Yeah, no, that's fine,” Jason said hotly. “I gotta grab some stuff from-”

“Jay,” Dick said softly, cupping Jason’s cheek and forcing the younger boy to look at him. “That’s not the real reason you’re in my apartment at four in the morning.”

Jason took a shuddering breath before leaning forward and speaking in a whisper. “Does Bruce have cameras in the apartment?”

He pulled back, instantly noting the absolutely horror in Dick’s eyes before the acrobat scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Of course not,” he answered, leaning away. “I’m twenty, Jason. I don’t need  _ daddy _ looking out for me.”

He said ‘daddy’ like a joke, but something tells Jason that’s what Bruce makes Dick call him when he forces the acrobat into bed with him.

“Alright,” Jason said, shrugging and changing his mind at the last minute. “Can I crash on your couch?”

Dick raised an eyebrow. “Thought you had stuff to get.”

“I was going to get it when there’s light in the sky, stupid,” Jason said hotly, not missing the way Dick flinched as if he’d been slapped. 

Jason playfully punched Dick in the arm, hating the fact that the acrobat had dropped his gaze and wasn’t smiling anymore. “So can I crash?”

“Yeah, of course,” Dick answered although he didn’t sound very enthusiastic. “I’ll be in the bedroom. We can uh, we can get up at six or seven? Since we both have to stop somewhere before we leave. We can meet back here at ten?”

Jason nodded, toeing off his shoes. “Yeah, sure.”

 

……..

 

_ Even at thirteen, Jason knew better than to eavesdrop. But he couldn’t stop thinking about breakfast that morning. _

_ “Hey Bruce,” Dick had said, picking at his food and not looking Bruce in the eyes. “I was wondering...I’m fifteen now.” _

_ “Yes?” Bruce has asked, putting his newspaper down while Jason tried to pretend he wasn’t there. _

_ Dick seemed scared to speak and Jason wondered why. Sure, Bruce was Batman and hell yeah he was intimidating, But surely he wouldn’t do anything to his own son. _

_ Dick took a shuddering breath before straightening his back. “I’m turning sixteen soon and I was hoping we could start studying for my permit test. And maybe start looking at colleges? I know it’s early, but-” _

_ Bruce’s expression had hardened and he’d pushed himself away from the table with enough force that Jason’s glass of water shook. _

_ “Meet me in my study when you’re done,” Bruce had snarled before grabbing his phone and storming out. _

_ Dick had shuddered violently, a look of pure fear taking over his face. _

_ “Hey,” Jason said said, kicking Dick’s shin under the table. “You alright?” _

_ Dick’s smile was strained. “Yeah, of course. Listen, after we finish eating...can you go to your room?” _

_ Jason glared. “Are you grounding me?” _

_ “No, of course not,” Dick said quickly. “But I have to talk to Bruce and then I was hoping I could help you with the project you have due on Monday.” _

_ So now, instead of staying in his room, Jason is pressed against the door of Bruce’s study, mere moments after Dick closed the door. _

_ “Bruce,” Dick’s soft voice came from the other side. “I don’t understand what I-” _

_ There’s the harsh sound of flesh on flesh and then soft gasping noises and it takes everything in Jason to not run in. _

_ Mentally, he tells himself to shove these memories as far away as he possibly can. He knows what rape is and he’d much rather pretend it isn’t happening to his older ‘brother’. _

_ Even as he continues to listen in, he wills himself to forget.  _

_ To repress the memories. _

_ “Bruce-” _

_ “What did I tell you to call me?” Bruce growls. There’s the thud of a body hitting the ground and loud gasping before soft words are whimpered. _

_ “Please, daddy.” _

_ “Do you understand why you can’t get your permit, baby boy?” Jason hears Bruce croon. “And why you can’t go to college?” _

_ “No daddy, but-” _

_ “No buts,” Bruce growled. “Listen to me. You cannot go to college because you’re too stupid.” _

_ Jason pulled away from the door at that. Dick wasn’t stupid. Jason had seen his grades. Dick was amazing. A genius. What was Bruce talking about? With a cold weight in his stomach, Jason leaned closer to the door. _

_ “And you can’t get your permit because I control you. Am I clear? I own you, Dick. You cannot do anything without my permission. You can’t go anywhere without my permission.” _

_ “Daddy-” _

_ “Get up and take your clothes off,” Bruce snarled. “Bend over my lap. It’s time daddy taught his baby what happens when you’re a bad boy. And I think we need to have a new lesson on do not speak unless spoken to.” _

 

………….

 

Jason wakes up unable to breathe. 

He’s in Dick’s apartment, but it’s dark. Too dark. 

He relaxed his features, trying to pretend he’s still asleep. Until he feels a cold hand in his hair, tapping out morse code against his scalp where his dark strands would hide the movement.

_ I’m so sorry. _

Jason opened his eyes slowly to find Bruce watching him. The older man is seated in the arm chair, elbows on the armrests and fingers interlaced under his chin, one leg crossed over the other. 

Turning his gaze upwards, Jason finds Dick standing by his head, tears in his eyes and his gaze downcast. When Jason tries to move, he feels the ropes wrapping around his body.

“Bruce,” he snarled. “What the hell?”

“Sit him up, Dickie,” Bruce said sweetly.

Dick did as he was told, hand back in Jason’s hair once the younger boy was seated upright on the couch.

“Bruce,” Jason said slowly. “What the fuck?”

“Now, now,” Bruce chastised and Jason felt Dick flinch even though the words weren’t directed at him. “That’s not the appropriate language with a child in the room-”

“I know what you’ve been doing,” Jason said, ignoring the way Dick tightened his grip on Jason’s hair, begging him not to speak.

Bruce’s gaze turned sharp and he slowly looked to Dick. “What did you tell him?”

“I never told him anything,” Dick whimpered, releasing Jason’s hair and stumbling over to fall to his knees, tears falling down his face as he stared up at Bruce. “Please, daddy, I never told him anything.”

“All these years,” Jason hissed, trying to draw Bruce’s attention away from Dick. “All those rumors that you were abusing Dick. All those times CPS and GCPD dropped by the manor unexpectedly to try and catch you off guard. They were right. You really were abusing him.”

“No,” Bruce said, adjusting in the chair so his arms are resting on the armrests, legs uncrossed and spread. “I’ve never done anything to him without his express permission.” he gazed down at Dick. “Isn’t that right?”

“Yes daddy,” Dick whispered breathlessly.

“No, you brainwashed him,” Jason insisted. “You-you conditioned him to-”

“You should thank him,” Bruce said, cutting Jason off as he placed a hand on Dick’s head. “He had to suck a lot of cock to convince me to take you in.”

“Why didn’t you ever do the same thing to me?” Jason demanded. “Why didn’t you ever touch or abuse me like you did to him?”

“Do not,” Bruce said in a deceptively calm tone. “Say that word again.”

“Then answer my question,” Jason demanded.

Bruce was silent for a moment. “I had a testing period for you,” he said calmly, one hand still on Dick’s head, stroking his thumb over the acrobat’s forehead. “I designed his first Robin uniform with the shorts to accentuate his most prominent feature. To make him remember that he is mine and I decide  _ everything _ .”

“And you put me in the same thing,” Jason said slowly. “For what reason?”

“A test. But I didn’t feel the same thing for you as I did for him,” Bruce murmured, grabbing a fistful of Dick’s hair to drag him closer until the acrobat was seated between his thighs. “So I changed your uniform to be less distracting.”

“But you just said you didn’t feel the same thing.”

“I didn’t,” Bruce confirmed. “For you, I felt rage. Dickie had to kneel under my desk in board meetings for  _ weeks  _ in order to convince me to keep you around.”

“If you’re controlling every aspect of his life,” Jason said quietly. “Why are you letting Dick live alone?”

“His first apartment was the result of a small miscalculation on my part,” Bruce replied calmly, hooking one leg around Dick’s lower back to draw the acrobat impossibly closer. The man leaned back in the chair, taking a few seconds to analyze Jason. “It wasn’t Joker who rigged that bomb to go off and kill you.”

Dick flinched violently and tried to pull away but Bruce was having none of it and Jason could only watch in horrified disgust as Bruce forced Dick’s face into the crotch of his pants, grinding his groin against Dick’s mouth until the acrobat settled down.

Drawing his attention away from the lewd display in front of him, Jason’s eyes went wide. 

“You set the bomb,” he whispered.

“Dickie was getting distracted,” Bruce said calmly, stroking his hand over Dick’s head as the acrobat trembled between his legs. “Was getting  _ hopeful. _ ”

“Hopeful?” Jason asked, frowning.

“With you in the manor, he was starting to find reasons to avoid me,” Bruce replied. “Taking you places. Staying away. Giving me a reason to not come near him or touch him because he never wanted you to see any of that.”

“So you killed me,” Jason whispered.

“No,” Bruce replied. “Joker killed you. I merely gave him the idea.”

“But you said his first apartment was an accident,” Jason said slowly. “So did you really intend for me to die?”

“Yes,” Bruce said. “But I didn’t realize it would drive him away.” He gazed down at Dick, love in his eyes. “But then Tim Drake waltzed right in and gave Dickie the perfect reason to come back.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying (?)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments!!


	3. Go On Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think we need to go on vacation," Bruce declared, looking down at Dick. "You, me, and Jay-Jay."

Jason could only watch as Bruce returned from the bedroom, cell phone in hand. Jason had been able to hear him making a call, but with the door closed he hadn’t been able to hear what was being said.

“I think we need to go on a vacation.”

Dick lifted his head from where he had been seated next to the chair Bruce had vacated, legs folded underneath of him and hands folded in his lap.

“Vacation?” he asked weakly.

Bruce snapped his fingers in Dick’s face and Jason could only watch as the acrobat instantly fell silent and dropped his head again.

“Yes, vacation,” Bruce replied. “You, me.” he turned and gave Jason an unreadable look. “And Jay-Jay.”

“Daddy-”

“Quiet,” Bruce snapped at Dick who instantly fell silent. Bruce waited for a moment before he gestured for Dick to stand. “Bring Jay-Jay to the bedroom. I want you both on the bed where I can watch you.”

“Yes Daddy,” Dick mumbled, scrambling to his feet and helping Jason to his feet.

“Dick,” Jason whispered as Dick led him back to the bedroom. “Dick, please, let me go. We can go to the police, we can get help. Get him arrested. We can get a restraining order, make sure he never comes near you or hurts you again.”

Dick ignored him, pushing Jason down to sit on the end of the bed before scrambling up next to him. Bruce had a suitcase on the bed behind them and was rifling through Dick’s dresser drawers, getting clothing together.

“Do you have any diapers here?” he asked Dick, making his way back to the bathroom.

Jason blinked because excuse him? What the fuck? “Diapers?” he asked Dick quietly, though the acrobat didn’t reply. To him, anyway.

“I’m almost out,” Dick said quietly, almost like he didn’t want Bruce to hear. By the dark look gracing Bruce’s face when he looked back into the bedroom, Jason figured he knew why.

“You’re almost out,” Bruce said calmly. His voice was emotionless. Jason felt Dick begin to tremble beside him. “And why didn’t you tell me when you were over last night?”

“I-I’m sorry Daddy,” he whispered. “I-I didn’t think I was gonna need any here be-because I usually wear them at-at the manor-”

Dick let out a squeak when Bruce moved and painfully gripped his chin, forcing the acrobat’s head up. After a long time, he finally released Dick’s chin with a gentle smile.

“You’re right,” he murmured, stroking his fingers over Dick’s cheek. “I’m sorry, baby.” he pulled out his phone, making a call. He held the phone to his ear, one hand still stroking down Dick’s cheek. “Tim!”

Jason stiffened. Bruce wasn’t seriously going to out himself to Tim, was he? Now?!

“I need you to bring Dick’s diaper bag,” Bruce said and Jason let out a loud huff. Tim knew, he realized suddenly. Tim  _ knew  _ and he’d never once said anything. “And I need you to stop at the store as well.” Bruce was quiet for a moment. “No, I don’t have any diapers in Jason’s size...yes. Yes, in Dick’s apartment. Yes. Thank you.”

“Tim knows?” Jason asked in a whisper. 

Bruce and Dick didn’t answer him. “You’re sick,” Jason hissed.

“Jason!” Dick snapped.

“You’re insane!” Jason shouted, furiously straining against the coarse ropes behind his wrists together behind his back. Bruce slowly turned to face him and though Jason didn’t still, he heard Dick whimpered quietly.

“Dickie,” Bruce said calmly. “Would you say Jay-Jay needs to be punished?”

“Don’t hurt him, Daddy, please!” Dick begged, leaping off the bed to clutch at Bruce’s arm. “Please don’t punish him, Daddy, he didn’t know any better.”

“Well then?” Bruce asked, petting a hand over Dick’s hair and gazing down at the distressed acrobat. “What do you think I should do, baby?”

Dick bit his lip, glancing at Jason - still bound and struggling on the bed - before gazing back up at Bruce.

“May I take his punishment?” Dick asked quietly. “Please Daddy?”

Jason went still, eyes going wide. Just how badly had Bruce brainwashed the older male?

Bruce debated for a moment. “Dickie just offered to take your punishment, Jay-Jay,” Bruce said, looking over at the second son who had mostly stopped moving. “What do you say?”

“I-”

“It’s okay, Jay-Jay,” Dick whispered. “You don’t have to-”

“No, I want to hear him say it,” Bruce said calmly. “He needs to learn some manners. So, Jay-Jay, what do you say to Dickie?”

Jason swallowed thickly. His mouth was dry. “Thank you,” he whispered. Bruce gestured for him to go on so he added, “Dickie.”

“See?” Bruce asked. “Good boy.”

Jason shivered. He didn’t want to ever hear Bruce say that again. He then watched as Bruce guided Dick back over to the bed, bending him over so Dick’s chest was flush against the bed, head turned towards Jason.

“You remember the rules, right Dickie?” Bruce asked as he reached around to undo Dick’s belt and unbutton his jeans.

“Yes Daddy,” Dick replied breathlessly, refusing to look up at Jason.

“You’re going to get fifteen for Jason’s punishment,” Bruce explained calmly as he pulled Dick’s boxers down around his ankles with his jeans. “And then five for your own.”

“What did  _ he _ do?” Jason asked.

“He wore jeans when he knows better,” Bruce said. “Are you ready, Dickie?”

“Yes please Daddy.”

Jason could only watch as Bruce brought his hand down on Dick’s ass, causing the acrobat to jump and gasp.

“Thank you Daddy,” Dick said, closing his eyes to try and catch his breath. “May I please have another?”

Jason could only stare as bruce’s spanks became harder and Dick’s words began to stammer and break before finally he was trembling. Eyes red and hot as he cried and squirmed.

“Shh, shh,” Bruce sighed, gently placing his hand on Dick’s red skin, stroking gently. “You did so good for me, baby boy. Such a good boy. You took the punishments well.” Bruce looked over at Jason. “Didn’t he, Jay-Jay?”

Jason nodded slowly as Bruce pulled the boxers and jeans away from Dick’s ankles, helping the acrobat - now naked and exposed save for a shirt - to his feet.

It was then that they heard a knock on the door. “That’ll be Tim,” Bruce said. He turned to Jason. “Are you going to behave or am I going to need to use restraints?”

“I’ll behave,” Jason murmured, watching numbly as Bruce stepped forward and swiftly removed the ropes, letting Jason’s arms fall to his sides.

“Watch him, Dickie,” Bruce said, pointing a finger at Dick before he left and closed the bedroom door behind himself. Jason thought he heard the door lock, but he chalked it up to paranoia. Bruce couldn’t be that controlling.

Right?

“Dick,” Jason said quietly, rubbing his wrists as he looked over at the acrobat who was still naked save for a loose t-shirt that Jason would bet his life on was Bruce’s. “I’m sorry.”

This got Dick’s attention and he looked over at Jason with a frown. “Sorry?” he asked. “Why?”

“I spent two years in the manor while he was hurting you,” Jason replied. “I saw the signs.”

Dick sighed. “Jay-”

“I didn’t do anything,” Jason went on quietly. “I just assumed you could help yourself. I didn’t want to accept that you were being hurt or abused or  _ used  _ like that and I-”

“Jay,” Dick said softly, placing a hand on Jason’s shoulder. “It’s okay. I...I hid everything as well as I could. I never…” he closed his eyes tightly. “You shouldn’t have come,” he whispered, voice breaking. “He promised he wouldn’t touch you as long as you never found out.”

“That was a lie,” Jason said. “I’m pretty sure. He put me in those same stupid shorts you…” Jason froze because Dick probably hadn’t even- “Did you even want to wear them?” he asked quietly.

“They made me uncomfortable,” Dick said softly. “But Bruce said...he said I looked pretty in them-”

“And you were so desperate to please him that you kept wearing them,” Jason guessed hotly. “I’m sorry,” he said quickly when Dick recoiled. “I-”

“Jay, it’s alright.”

“Did he always hurt you?” Jason asked quietly. “Was it...was he doing this to you the moment you moved in?”

“No,” Dick answered. “No, I...I had no idea.”

 

……………….

 

Nine year old Dick woke with a quiet gasp, chest heaving as he stared around the too big room in Wayne Manor. He clutched his stuffed elephant to his chest as he looked around, trying to figure out what had woken him up.

It wasn’t a nightmare. He hadn’t had a nightmare which had made him really...he didn’t know. He sat up slowly and immediately went still, face flushing. The crotch of his underwear and pajama pants were wet and he almost cried right then and there.

Had he seriously wet himself? He was nine!

Sniffling, Dick crawled out of bed and was horrified to find the sheets wet too. He really did start crying quietly now.

Still sniffling and not wanting to sleep in a wet bed, Dick quietly opened the bedroom door and crept down the hall. Bruce’s door was open just a crack, just enough for Dick to slip in quietly.

He padded silently up to the side of the bed, biting his lip before carefully tugging on the sheet. Bruce stirred, but didn’t wake.

“Mr. Wayne?” he called quietly. Bruce shifted again, rolling from his stomach to his back. Dick tried really really hard not to cry. He tugged on the sheet a little more, forcing his voice above a whisper. “Mr. Wayne?” 

Nothing.

Sniffling, Dick turned and started to walk back towards the door.

“Dick?”

He looked back as Bruce sat up and turned the bedside light on. “It’s four in the morning.”

“I’m sorry,” Dick said quietly, squeezing Zitka so hard that Bruce feared the stuffed animal’s head would pop off. “I’ll go back to bed.”

“Did you have a nightmare?” Bruce asked gently, now fully awake.

Dick sniffled, burying his face in Zitka as he shook his head. “No,” he mumbled.

“Then what’s wrong?” Bruce asked.

Dick looked up. “I wet the bed,” he whispered.

Bruce sighed before getting out of bed. “Alright, come on,” he said, taking Dick’s hand and guiding him into Bruce’s own bathroom, filling the tub with bubble bath.

Once the water was nice and warm, Bruce helped Dick strip and climb in. “Will you be okay there while I get you something to wear?” Bruce asked.

Dick nodded. “Thank you, Mr. Wayne,” he said quietly.

Bruce smiled. “You can call me Bruce.”


	4. Last Minute Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce, Jason, and Dick get on a flight for "vacation"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always check the tags because they'll change as chapters are updated or as I write more

If anyone could get a last minute flight, it was Bruce Wayne.

They were getting on a plane to fly from Gotham International Airport to another airport in Tanzania where they’d then drive an hour from the airport to Bruce’s private jet which would take them to a remote island in the middle of the caribbean that only Bruce had access to.

Jason wasn’t sure what he was going to be subjected to on the way there, or, well,  _ there  _ but he didn’t really know if he wanted to find out.

Right now, they were about halfway to Tanzania and Jason was very very uncomfortable. Bruce had had him take the seat by the window, Dick in the middle, and Bruce sitting by the aisle.

But that wasn’t why Jason was uncomfortable, oh no. It was the fact that Bruce had made them wear fucking  _ diapers  _ under the clothes.

Jason was drawn out of his thoughts by Dick’s soft hand on his own. “Jay,” he whispered. “Relax. It’s going to be okay.”

“Easy for you to say,” Jason grumbled. “You’re used to this.”

Dick gave him a sad look. “Jason,” he whispered, leaning in to say softly, “Bruce is thinking about letting us both get a drink before we get to Tanzania.”

“Your point?” Jason asked, a raised eyebrow.

Dick sighed, keeping his lips close to Jason’s ear and voice down as he said softly, “If you keep arguing, Bruce is going to drug yours so you sleep the rest of the way. And they’re not nice drugs either. It’s not fun to wake up from them.”

Jason...believed it. So he begrudgingly leaned back and stared blankly out the window next to him. 

Someone kicked his seat behind him.

This flight was going to be hell.

 

…………….

 

He was wrong. 

The flight to Tanzania wasn’t hell. 

The flight from Tanzania to the island on Bruce’s private jet was.

Once they were all seated, Jason in a seat across from Dick and Bruce who sat side by side, Bruce spoke.

“I think it’s time you learned how things work, Jay-Jay,” Bruce said. His tone was condescending. Jason already hated it. He wondered how Dick hadn’t snapped in all the years he’d been treated like shit by this man.

“You took him in,” Jason hissed. “You were supposed to care for him.”

“I do care for him,” Bruce said, reaching over to place a hand on Dick’s thigh that was just high enough to make Jason uncomfortable. It clearly made Dick uncomfortable too, because he shifted though he didn’t dislodge Bruce’s hand. 

“How old was he?” Jason asked. “When you first touched him?”

“Jason,” Dick said quickly, eyes telling Jason to shut up.

“Easy, Dickie,” Bruce soothed, rubbing his hand over Dick’s thigh. “He’s just asking a question.” Bruce smiled, leaning over and using his free hand to turn Dick’s head towards him, giving the acrobat a gentle but controlling kiss.

Jason’s blood boiled.

“Do you want to tell him?” Bruce asked, stroking his thumb over Dick’s slightly parted lips as he gazed down at the acrobat in adoration. “Or should I?”

Dick swallowed thickly. “Can you tell him, Daddy?”

Bruce smiled. “Of course, baby.”

 

……………...

 

“A circus?” Bruce’s date - a gold digging woman named Stephanie - asked, staring in disgust at the animals and carnies. “Seriously, Brucie,” she whined, tugging on his arm. “This is gross. Let’s go somewhere else!”

“It’ll be fun,” Bruce insisted, ignoring her complaints as they paid and walked around. The show didn’t start for another twenty minutes which gave them time to walk around and look - complain in Steph’s case - at the animals.

“Richard!”

Bruce just barely managed to not step on the young boy who ran into his legs, stumbling backwards instantly. The child looked up at him and Bruce felt his heart stop.

He’d always been into guys and girls. His parents knew that. Alfred knew that. Bruce paid a lot of money to make sure the press didn’t know that.

But this boy. Dear god. He couldn’t have been older than eight. He was small, slim, slender. But his eyes shone blue, a bright shade of the color Bruce didn’t think he’d ever seen before. His acrobat’s uniform was tight and form fitting, showing off his curves in all the right ways.

Bruce was very thankful he was wearing a knee length coat that hid his hard on.

“I’m so sorry,” a woman breathed as she rushed up, lifting the boy into her arms. “Richard just gets so excited, he doesn't watch where he’s going.”

“It’s alright,” Bruce said with a smile. “No one was hurt. Your name is Richard?”

“Yes sir,” the boy said politely. His voice was so high. Bruce had to force himself to think about something other than what the boy would sound like in bed. “But you can call me Dick.”

“Well Dick,” Bruce said gently. “My name is Bruce Wayne. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” he pretended to be analyzing Dick’s costume - the one matching the woman who Bruce assumed was his mother - when in reality, he was really looking the boy over, memorizing every curve.

For such a young boy, his ass was already so pronounced.

“Are you performing?”

“Yes sir, I am,” Dick said. “We’re trapeze artists.”

“Well I look forward to seeing you up there,” Bruce said, grinning. “Good luck.”

Not long later, Bruce found himself on his feet with everyone else, staring in absolutely horror as the wires snapped. Everyone around him screamed, but all Bruce could hear was the crunch of the bodies.

He whipped his head up when he heard a shrill scream, eyes widening when he saw that Richard had survived.

He’d seen his parents fall.

 

………….

 

“That night was the first time I touched him,” Bruce said calmly.

Jason nearly snarled but he kept his cool if only barely. “I  _ meant _ ,” he said firmly. “Sexually. When was the first time you touched him sexually?”

“Don’t take that tone with me,” Bruce growled, tightening his grip on Dick’s thigh.

“Daddy,” Dick begged. “He didn’t mean it. He’s just  _ confused _ . Please don’t hurt him, Daddy, he didn’t mean to!”

Bruce was silent for a moment before looking down at Dick. “Well,” he murmured. “I couldn’t say no to my baby. I’ll answer Jay-Jay’s question, but I need you to do me a favor first, Dickie.”

“Yes Daddy.”

Jason watched as Bruce whispered something in Dick’s ear, smacking the acrobat’s ass as he got up and made his way back to where the bedroom was because Bruce Wayne just couldn’t have a plane without a bed in it, could he.

“Alright,” Bruce said, crossing one leg over the other and looking back at Jason. “You wanted to know when I first touched him sexually? Or when the sexual stuff started?”

“Both.”

“Very well.”


	5. When It Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce reveals the story of when he first touched Dick and the three of them arrive at the island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS CHILD MOLESTATION IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!
> 
> THAT'S HOW IT STARTS!!!!
> 
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

Dick blinked his eyes open. He was pressed against a warm body with Zitka squished between them. Rubbing his eyes, he gasped quietly and rolled away when he found Bruce watching him.

“Good morning,” the man said, voice low and husky. “How did you sleep?”

“I’m sorry,” Dick whispered, face flushing as he tugged the huge t-shirt down when he realized he wasn’t wearing anything else. “I didn’t mean to sleep up against you, Mr. Wayne.”

“It’s alright,” Bruce said with a smile. “And I told you last night, Dick, you can call me Bruce.”

Dick buried his face in Zitka’s neck. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Bruce soothed. He smiled. “What’s your stuffed animal’s name? You never told me?”

“Zitka,” Dick whispered. “I named her after the elephant in the circus.”

“Well she’s very pretty, Dick,” Bruce said, reaching out to brush Dick’s hair out of his eyes. “Like you.”

Dick blushed  _ hard _ . “Thank you,” he whispered. He ducked his head. “I was afraid you...you would think I was silly. For having one.”

“For having a stuffed animal?” Bruce asked.

Dick bit his lip, nodding. “Yeah. I thought you might take...take her away from me.”

Bruce reached out and took Dick’s face between his hands. “I would never, ever do that,” he said gently. “I will give you everything you could ever want.” he pulled back. “I have a stuffed animal too.”

“Really?” Dick asked in a whisper.

Bruce nodded. “Really. Do you want to see him? His name is Mr. Bear.”

“May I please, Mr. Wayne?”

“Bruce,” Bruce repeated. “And of course.”

He climbed out of bed and walked over to the large walk-in closet, crouching down to where he kept his box of sex toys, along with his ‘masturbation bear’ as his father had so eloquently named it once.

Bruce rolled his eyes as he pulled the bear out of the box. He hadn’t needed to use it in quite some time since he’d been getting his rocks off on a regular basis for the past several weeks, so the bear was relatively clean, though there  _ was  _ a small stain on it.

Shaking his head, Bruce stood and made his way back to where Dick was seated on the bed and god, wasn’t he a sinful sight?

“This is Mr. Bear,” Bruce said with a smile, perching himself on the edge of the bed. Dick pushed himself to sit against Bruce’s pillow, Zitka held to his chest. “Do you want to know when I got him?”

Dick nodded, gazing up at Bruce with such wide eyes that Bruce nearly forced himself on the boy right then and there. But not yet. Not yet. He had to wait.

Bruce leaned in close to speak in a whisper, making the whole situation seem almost secretive. Although it was. Alfred could  _ not  _ know what Bruce was about to do - what he had planned - or the old man would have Dick taken away.

“I got him two years ago,” Bruce said, smiling when Dick giggled, hiding his face in Zitka’s neck.

“Really?” Dick asked, gazing up at Bruce in adoration. “So...so I can keep Zitka?”

“Of course,” Bruce replied with a smile. “Actually, Dick, did you know Mr. Bear is special?”

“He is?” Dick asked.

“Yeah,” Bruce answered. “Here, lay on your back and spread your legs for me.”

Dick did so, albeit with some hesitance. God, Bruce was practically salivating as he pulled the too large t-shirts -  _ Bruce’s t-shirt -  _ up to Dick’s stomach, revealing the boy’s tiny little penis.

“Mr. Bruce?” Dick said quietly, clutching Zitka to his chest. “I don’t feel comfortable.”

“Shh, shh,” Bruce soothed as he leaned over Dick, pressing ‘Mr. Bear’ between the boy’s legs as he slowly began rubbing in gentle circles. “It’s alright, Dickie. Everything’s going to be okay. But can you do me a favor?”

Dick’s breath was hitching from the stimulation but he was still able to nod. Bruce smiled, leaning down so he was carefully layered over the boy, not crushing him.

“Can you be really quiet for me?” he asked. “I need you to be really, really quiet, Dickie.”

Dick barely had time to nod before Bruce was pushing his shirt up, latching his lips onto Dick’s nipple, and  _ sucking _ .

Dick couldn’t help but cry out, though he was quick to put his fist in his mouth, shivering and shuddering. Bruce pulled back, gently taking Dick’s teeny wrist to pull his hand away, instead slipping the shirt off of Dick and pushing it into his mouth as a makeshift gag.

Bruce kept rutting the bear against Dick’s tiny cock while going after the boy’s nipples until he finally reached his own orgasm, cumming in his pants like a child.

He sat up slowly, pulling the shirt out of Dick’s mouth and back over the young acrobat’s head, helping him sit up and frowning when Dick shifted away.

But that was alright. He’d train that behavior out of him soon enough. “How was that, Dickie?” he asked.

Dick shook his head. “I...I didn’t like it,” he whispered, pressing his legs together, still feeling horribly exposed.

“It’s alright,” Bruce soothed, reaching out to stroke the back of a finger over Dick’s soft cheek. “I know you’ll come to love it.”

 

………….

 

“He never wanted that,” Jason said when Bruce finished his story. “He said he didn’t like it, but you kept going?!”

“He started liking it later,” Bruce said calmly.

“He didn’t consent!” Jason screamed. That was a mistake. Between one blink and the next, Bruce was in his face, pulling out a wad of tape from who knows where and quickly placing a strip over Jason’s mouth, not needing any other form of restraints since Jason was already properly strapped and restrained to his seat.

Dick walked out a moment later. Jason frowned. Nothing seemed outwardly different, but surely Bruce had asked him to do something. Unless he’d just wanted Dick somewhere else while he told the story?

“Come here, Dickie,” Bruce murmured, patting his thighs and pulling Dick down so that the acrobat was straddling Bruce’s lap, facing Jason. “What do you say we put on a show for little Jay-Jay?”

“Daddy-” Dick whined, though the word was cut off with a choked gasp when Bruce cupped him between the legs, squeezing in a way that Jason  _ knew  _ turned Dick on.

“See, here’s something I want to tell you, Jason,” Bruce said as he began to languidly stroke Dick’s cock which strained against the zipper. The billionaire kept his actions slow and precise, even as Dick squirmed and moaned, and begged for him to  _ ‘go faster, Daddy, please please, I need more!’ _

Jason blinked slowly and forced his eyes to remain locked with the monster, his only way of telling Bruce he was listening. The man gave a small smile as he spoke.

“I know you slept with Dickie,” he murmured. “And I don’t particularly like sharing my things.”

Jason’s eyes went wide because oh god, what had Bruce done? 

Dick had been uneasy about having sex but then they’d both had one too many beers and they were intoxicated, not thinking straight. Dick had cried the next morning but Jason had just chalked it up to him being overdramatic about the handover and-

“It was fun though,” Bruce mused, drawing Jason out of his downward thoughts. “We’ve never played with chastity.” he pressed down on Dick’s fully erect cock, drawing a loud, pained moan from the acrobat who  _ arched  _ under the touch, throwing his head back. “God, you should have heard how Dickie begged me for release.”

_ I think I can hear it now.  _ Jason thought to himself. He was almost glad the tape was over his mouth, if only to prevent him from saying something stupid.

“I promised Dickie I wouldn’t touch you,” Bruce said slowly, tightly gripping the acrobat between the legs. When Dick reached for his hand, Bruce pulled it away all together. “Now Dikcie,” he lectured, drawing a whine from the acrobat. “You know better. Where do your hands go?”

Dick shuddered but slowly moved his hands up around Bruce’s neck. “Good boy,” Bruce said before he looked back at Jason. “As I was saying.” he hadn’t put his hand back on Dick’s cock and it was clearly driving the acrobat up the wall. “I told Dickie I wouldn’t touch you  _ if  _ you never found out. But now you have. Which means I can play with you all I want.”

“Daddy,” Dick said breathlessly. “Please, please don’t hurt Jay.”

“It’s too late for that, Dickie,” Bruce murmured, looking out the window. “We’re here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly surprised by how many people are reading this but not at all surprised by how much you all absolutely, fucking HATE Bruce : D
> 
> Keep it up and let me know your thoughts in the comments below


	6. The Wayne Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at Bruce's private island
> 
> Was Bruce honestly going to try and pretend they were all normal and happy and he hadn’t totally, probably, detrimentally stunted Dick’s mental and emotional growth?!

Jason wasn’t sure what he’d expected when they touched down and entered Bruce’s villa. 

Maybe he’d expected to be tossed on a bed, jeans ripped down, and violated.

Maybe he’d expected Bruce to throw Dick to the floor and pound into him like there was no one else around.

Maybe he’d expected Bruce to lock him away so Jason couldn’t hurt the man’s precious golden baby boy.

Whatever it was he’d been expecting, it hadn’t been for them to head straight to the kitchen and sit down for dinner.

Like a normal family.

Not that they’d ever been normal. Even  _ before  _ Jason knew about the assault.

Dinner was a silent affair. Jason’s seat was across from Dick’s in a near perfect mimicry of the dining table back home in the manor. Dick and Bruce were both still painfully hard as Bruce hadn’t allowed either to get their rocks off before exiting the plane and heading into the kitchen for dinner.

But neither seemed fazed. Bruce didn’t give any outward hint that he was aroused, while Dick merely looked uncomfortable but resigned to the fact.

It was silent and Jason felt like he was going to lose his mind. Bruce wasn’t serious, right? After that lewd display in the plane, was he honestly going to try and pretend they were all normal and happy and he  _ hadn’t  _ totally, probably, detrimentally stunted Dick’s mental and emotional growth?!

“After dinner,” Bruce said,  _ finally  _ breaking the silence. “I was thinking we should have a nice little chat, Jay-Jay. You, me, and Dickie.”

“About?” Jason asked.

“About how this is going to work out from now on,” Bruce replied. 

Jason narrowed his eyes. “What makes you think-”

“You’re a loose cannon, Jason.” It was the second time Bruce had used his actual name since Jason woke up on Dick’s couch and he briefly wondered at the pang of guilt he felt in his belly as a result. “We can’t have you running off to tell anyone about us. We can’t have you ruining what we’ve spent years building.”

“So then what?” Jason asked, trying to keep his voice calm. To not get angry. Because he worried what Bruce might do to Dick in retaliation for Jason’s rage. “You’re going to indoctrinate me into your sick fantasy?”

A very small smile appeared on Bruce’s lips. “We’ll see,” he said, getting to his feet. “Come with me. Both of you.”

Dick was quick to snap to attention. On his feet and by Bruce’s side before Jason had even pushed his chair back. The younger gnashed his teeth together but said nothing, allowing Bruce to take him by the hand like a  _ fucking child  _ and lead him down the hall, Dick trailing after them.

 

…………

 

They entered a bedroom, first door on the right down the hall from the dining room. It was simple inside.

A queen sized bed sat in the middle of the room, an iron headboard leading Jason to believe Bruce had bought it specifically to use with restraints.

“Strip and get on the bed,” Bruce said.

Jason was all too happy to obey, if only to get the fuckig diaper off. Once he was lying on his back, arms above his head as Bruce had instructed, the man moved over and used strong, silk rope to restrain Jason’s wrists to the headboard.

_ This is it.  _ Jason thought to himself as Bruce striped down, erection bouncing up.  _ He’s going to fucking rape me and Dick is just going to stand there and- _

“Get on the bed, Dickie,” Bruce instructed. “Hands and knees, please. Over Jay-Jay.”

Jason frowned. Clearly Dick was just as confused because he moved slowly as he stripped down. He wasn’t wearing anything under the jeans and Jason concluded that while on the plane, Bruce must have asked him to take the diaper off.

Jaso shook himself out of his thoughts as the acrobat climbed into the bed, hands and knees on either side of Jason. He gazed down at Jason in complete and utter confusion that only lasted until Bruce climbed up behind him. Dick’s eyes went wide, lips parting slightly before he dropped his gaze, unable to look Jason in the eyes.

Jason was a little ashamed to not realize what was happening until Dick lurched forward with a cry as Bruce slammed into him, nothing to ease the way save for a little bit of precome. Dick ducked his head, squeezing his eyes closed tightly and gasping, moaning, clutching tightly to the sheets and Bruce pounded into him.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, Jay-Jay,” Bruce murmured as he shoved Dick down so that the acrobat’s face was turned to the side, cheek shoved against Jason’s stomach.

Jason had maybe half a second to wonder what Bruce’s comment meant before the man was taking hold of Jason’s cock and stroking him into hardness.

“Fuck!” Jason shouted, straining against his restraints and trying to fight against the wave of pleasure and urge to thrust into Bruce’s firm, calloused grip.

But the billionaire knew what he was doing, from years of experience with Dick and all too soon, Jason was coming across his and Dick’s chests. His bones went limp and he lay on the bed, gasping and glaring at Bruce as the billionaire thrust forcefully into Dick, chasing his own orgasm.

Bruce and Dick came at the same time and as soon as Bruce pulled out, Dick collapsed against Jason, breathing heavily. Bruce chuckled lightly, reaching out to stroke Dick’s bangs off his forehead, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to Dick’s cheek.

“Here,” he murmured, helping Dick move off of Jason to lay next to the other. Bruce then moved and unrestrained Jason’s wrists from the headboard, though he quickly moved them to restrain one of Jason’s ankles to the foot post of the bed.

Once finished, Bruce moved back over them and stroked his hand gently over Dick’s back.

“What do you say, Dickie?” he asked gently. Jason felt Dick’s eyelashes flutter against his bare arm before the acrobat spoke in a small, breathless voice.

“Thank you, daddy.”

“Good boy,” Bruce murmured, pressing another kiss to Dick’s cheek before turning his attention to Jason. “And what do you say, Jay-Jay?”

“I’m not thanking you,” Jason snarled, though it was weak on account to the sudden exhaustion racing through his veins on account of the unwanted orgasm.

Bruce chuckled. “I wasn’t expecting you to,” he said with a small smile. He placed his hand on Dick’s head. “Come on, Dickie. Let’s let Jay-Jay get some rest.”

“No,” Jason said quickly, jerking upright and placing a hand on Dick’s arm. “Don’t.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “Would you rather let him sleep in here with you?”

“Yes,” Jason replied without hesitation. “Yes, I would.”

Bruce was silent a moment. “Alright,” he said. He looked down at Dick. “Is that alright with you, Dickie?”

“Yes daddy,” Dick replied, eyes barely open as he struggled against sleep.

Bruce hummed, kissing the back of Dick’s shoulder before placing a very quick kiss on Jason’s lips, moving away from the bed before the other could try to hit him.

“Have a good night,” Bruce told then both, giving a gentle smile before turning the light off and throwing them into darkness.


	7. The Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter seven!

Jason didn’t sleep well, tossing and turning as well as he could with Dick against his side and ankle restrained to the bed. So when morning rolled around, Jason was pretty sure he looked like shit.

Dick was already awake and sitting on the edge of the bed, stroking his hand through Jason’s hair.

“You’re awake,” Dick said quietly when he noticed Jason’s eyes were open. “How did you sleep?”

“I didn’t,” Jason replied gruffly.

He wondered why Dick looked so sad at that. “Bruce should be in soon,” he said. “Then we can go to the bathroom and have breakfast.”

“Why do we have to wait for Bruce?” Jason asked.

Dick frowned, looking at Jason as if he should have known the answer. “Because Bruce hasn’t given us permission,” he replied slowly. He sighed quietly. “He’ll probably spend the day teaching you.” Dick looked really sad about that.

“Are you serious?” Jason demanded. “Does he control every aspect of your life?”

Dick blinked. “Yes?” he asked, unsure of why Jason was so upset about that.

“God, Dick,” Jason hissed. “That’s...that’s horrible. He’s-he’s  _ hurting  _ you.”

“He only hurts me when I deserve it,” Dick said quietly.

Jason shook his head, pushing himself into a seated position. “God Dick,” he muttered, just as the door unlocked and Bruce walked into the room. 

He was dressed in only a pair of boxers which were thin enough that Jason could easily see his erection poking through.

“Good morning Dickie,” Bruce said, walking over and placing a kiss on Dick’s forehead before he looked over at Jason. “And good morning, Jay-Jay.”

_ Screw you. _ Jason though, deciding not to say it out loud just in case Bruce decided to take his anger out on Dick instead.

“How did you boys sleep?” Bruce asked, stroking his hand over Dick’s bare arm.

“Good,” Dick replied with a smile.

Bruce looked over at Jason. “Jay-Jay?”

“Fine,” Jason replied gruffly.

Bruce hummed but didn’t get a chance to say anything else before Dick placed a hand on his wrist.

“Daddy,” he said quietly, almost afraid to speak any louder. “I have to pee.”

“What do we say when we have to go potty?” Bruce asked in a condescending tone that made Jason want to slam Bruce’s head into a concrete wall until his brain leaked out of his ears.

“Please daddy?” Dick asked, shifting. Jason felt a sudden stab of pity for him. The acrobat had probably had to pee for awhile but he was so brainwashed out of his mind that he thought he had to wait for Bruce’s permission.

“Aren’t you forgetting something, Dickie?” Bruce asked, his tone telling Dick to choose his answer very carefully.

Dick’s eyes flicked to Bruce’s erection for half a second. Jason’s did too. He cursed. Bruce couldn’t be serious, right?

“I really have to go, daddy,” Dick whispered.

Brue hummed. “I thought I’d only have to train Jay-Jay on this trip,” he murmured. “But it looks like you might need a reminder too.”

“No, no daddy, I’m sorry,” Dick begged, sliding off the bed to fall to his knees, hands fumbling with the waistband of Bruce’s boxers until the man gently but firmly grabbed Dick’s wrists.

Jason noticed that Dick was trembling violently, fear shining in his blue eyes as Bruce knelt down in front of him.

“Please,” Dick whimpered.

“You know how mornings work, Dickie,” Bruce said quietly. “Did you think because Jay-Jay was here you weren’t going to have to suck me off?”

Dick bit his lip and Jason was afraid he might draw blood if Bruce hadn’t draw Dikc’s lip out from between his teeth.

“I’m sorry, daddy.”

“I think you need to show me how sorry you are, baby,” Bruce murmured. “I think you’ll need a spanking to start with.”

“No,” Jason said without thinking. Bruce and Dick looked over at him and Jason froze for half a second before forcing himself onwards. “I’ll take his punishment.” he hesitated before adding in a quiet voice, “Daddy.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow while Dikc could only stare at him in horror. “You’ll take his punishment?” Bruce repeated. “The spanking or all of it?”

Jason was afraid to ask what else was involved in Dick’s punishment. He looked over at the acrobat who rapidly shook his head, pleading with Jason to not take anything.

“What do you mean all of it?” he asked instead. Yes, he was stalling, but who gave a fuck? “Does he have to be punished with more than a spanking?”

“Think of it as retraining,” Bruce corrected, placing one hand on Dick’s head, causing the acrobat to flinch at the contact. “Dickie knows better. He knows how these things go. He knows the regular routine. But he fucked up today.”

Jason couldn’t help but feel surprise at hearing the curse word from Bruce, especially after Jason had been lectured the day before on cursing with that particular word in front of Dick.

“It wasn’t his fault,” Jason said quickly. He couldn’t bear to see Dick hurt. 

“Wasn’t it?” Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow. “He  _ knows  _ better.”

“And he’s used to having you just to himself,” Jason rushed to say. “He’s-he was just thrown off because I’m here! Please don’t punish him, you don't have to-”

Internally, Jason knew he was freaking out but he really couldn’t get himself to calm down until Bruce’s hands were framing his face.

“It’s alright, Jay-Jay,” the billionaire soothed, stroking his thumbs over Jason’s cheekbones. “There’s no need to worry. I’m not going to punish Dickie.”

_ Get yourself together.  _ Jason told himself as he struggled to pull himself back from hyperventilation.

“You won’t?”

“If you weren’t here, I would have,” Bruce explained, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and completely ignoring Dick who was still seated on the floor. “But if you weren’t here, he wouldn’t have needed to be punished.”

Jason shoved the stab of guilt as far down as he possibly could. “But you said you were going to-”

“He was testing you, Jay-Jay,” Dick said softly. “It was a test.”

Jason looked down at Dick with a frown. “How do you know that?” he asked quietly.

Dick sighed quietly as he got to his feet, moving over to stand by Bruce’s side and letting the man wrap an arm around his slender waist.

“Because he came back last night after you fell asleep,” Dick replied. “He wanted to test you, see how much you really care about me. How far you’ll go to keep me safe.”

“You passed,” Bruce said with a smile.

Jason felt sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you are hoping Bruce dies/Jason kills Bruce in the end and while that wasn't my original intent/original end to the story, I'm starting to feel like maybe that's the ONLY way this can end.
> 
> So here's a question for you all. Who should kill Bruce?
> 
> Jason? Or Dick?


	8. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Jason throw down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am genuinely amazed with how many people are reading this.
> 
> And now at all surprised by how many people hate Bruce

The three of them were standing in the middle of the living room. Bruce was dressed in a loose t-shirt and sweatpants while Jason and Dick were dressed in a t-shirt and shorts.

Well, Bruce was seated in the armchair, reading the paper while Dick and Jason sat cross legged on the floor against the couch, shoulder to shoulder, knee to knee.

“You never should have been allowed to take Dick in,” Jason was saying despite the fact that Bruce was completely ignoring him. “Or Tim, or Damian. How could Alfred let this happen? Nothing happens in Wayne Manor without him knowing.”

“I’ve never touched Tim or Damian,” Bruce said firmly, flipping the top of the paper down to shoot Jason a look before going back to reading.

“Maybe not sexually,” Jason snarled. “But I bet you’ve hit them.”

Bruce chuckled. “Dickie wouldn’t have let me,” he said and Jason could just hear the smile in his words.

“Dick is afraid of you, you ass,” Jason snapped.

“Jason, please,” Dick whispered, placing a hand on Jason’s arm. “He’s serious, he never touched Tim or Damian.”

“Did he hit them?”

“No, of course not,” Dick breathed. 

“But they know,” Jason pointed out. “They know that Bruce has been hurting and abusing you.”

“Damian doesn’t,” Dick said quietly.

“I don’t believe you.”

“He  _ doesn’t _ , Jay.”

“Damian’s observant.”

“He’s oblivious to this.”

“And what about Tim?” Jason demanded. “How did Bruce rope him into this, hm? You can’t tell me he didn’t or doesn’t abuse Tim.”

“He  _ doesn’t _ .” Dick was getting angry now. “He has never hurt or touched Tim or Damian, why won’t you believe me?”

“Because over the last twenty-four hours you’ve proved that your mind and train of thought are a twisted and your sense of right and wrong is fucked up,” Jason snapped.

What Jason had expected after that declaration was for Bruce to storm over and drag him off.

What Jason  _ hadn’t _ expected after that Declaration was for Dick to punch him in the mouth, eyes blazing as he threw himself on top of Jason and began beating the shit out of him.

He managed to get ahold of Dick’s wrists but the acrobat wasn’t stopping for anything, using his legs and knees to hit Jason as hard as he possibly could.

In the midst of trying to control the enraged acrobat, Jason heard a sigh and the sound of paper before Dick was being bodily lifted off of Bruce. 

Jason thought that would be enough to stop the acrobat, so he found himself surprised when Bruce slapped Dick across the face.

Hard.

Dick gasped, going limp on the floor instantly, cheek already turning red as Bruce towered over him.

“That is enough!” the billionaire roared, holding Dick’s chin in a painful grip, shaking him. “ _ Both  _ of you!”

He let Dick go only to hit him again before grabbing the acrobat around the throat. “Go to my room,” he said in a low voice that had even Jason wanting to be anywhere but there. “Strip. And wait for me. Do you understand me?”

“Yes daddy,” Dick whimpered, voice strained and strangled under Bruce’s grip. The moment the billionaire released him, Dick scrambled to his feet and all but ran to Bruce’s room.

As soon as Dick was gone, Bruce knelt in front of Jason, taking the Red Hood’s face in his hand and looking over the bruises already forming.

“Nothing’s broken,” he said gently, standing and taking Jason’s hands, dragging him to his feet. “Let’s get you some ice and get you into bed.”

“Don’t hurt Dick,” Jason begged, fear flooding his gut like ice. “Please, Bruce, he was-”

“He hurt you.”

“I was upsetting him,” Jason insisted. “I-I kept pushing when I should have just stopped and agreed with him. Please, Bruce.”

Bruce sighed, gesturing for Jason to take a seat on the bed in the room Jason guessed would be his for the entirety of this vacation.

“Maybe I won’t hurt him too much,” Bruce murmured, placing his hands on his hips and looking down at Jason. “On one condition.”

Jason felt sick because whatever this one condition was, he wasn’t going to like it. But it was either take this one condition or let Bruce hurt Dick a lot more.

“Yes?” Jason asked in a whisper.

Bruce’s smile was...Jason didn’t like it. He tried not to lean away as the billionaire leaned close so his lips were against Jason’s ear as he whispered,

“Call me daddy from now on.”

Jason shuddered, staring up at Bruce for a long time. “That’s...that’s it?” he asked quietly. “That’s all you want and...and you won’t hurt Dick?”

“Oh I’m still going to punish him,” Bruce replied.

“Then why-”

“I have rules here, Jay-Jay,” Bruce replied with a sigh. “And if you don’t follow those rules, Dickie won’t follow the rules.”

“And then you’ll hurt him,” Jason whispered.

“And then he’ll need to be retrained,” Bruce corrected. “And I won’t have enough time once we go back to Gotham.”

“So you’re saying,” Jason began slowly. “That to keep Dick in line, you want me to follow your stupid rules?”

“They’re not stupid, Jay-Jay.”

“Fine,” Jason said after a moment. “Daddy.”

Bruce grinned. “Good boy,” he murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to Jason’s forehead. “Now let’s go to the bathroom, get you cleaned up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when chapter nine will upload but no worries, Bruce will get what's coming to him (part one of it) in chapter ten
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments below!!!


	9. After A Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason gets the chance he's been waiting for after a week on the island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, here we go!

They’d been at the island for a week and Jason was pretty sure he was losing his mind, and/or going crazy.

He’d been calling Bruce ‘daddy’. That was...that wasn’t as uncomfortable as Jason had expected it to be. Well, it had been at first but by this point Jason tried not to think about it too much. When he was around Bruce or interacting with the man, he tried not to think about what he was doing or what the billionaire was doing.

He was starting to understand why Dick always looked so dead behind the eyes when interacting with Bruce. It was his only way to protect himself.

Jason was curled up on the couch under a soft, thick blanket, eyes staring blankly at the wall as he tried to tune out the sounds coming from the bedroom of Dick sobbing and pleading as Bruce...Jason didn’t want to think about what Bruce was doing.

He looked away from the wall when he heard Bruce’s bedroom door open and Dick limped out, making his slow way to the bathroom, Bruce following close behind.

Jason heaved a very quiet sigh, turning his gaze back to the wall. Bruce trusted him. Trusted him and Dick together which meant every now and again, he’d leave the island to get groceries nearby.

Which meant Dick and Jason were often left alone.

Bruce was going to the store today. Jason had a plan. He was going to get him and Dick out. He was going to save Dick.

“What are you thinking about, Jay-Jay?”

Jason looked over to find Bruce - stark naked with his dick hanging out - standing by the armrest of the couch that Jason’s feet were resting on. The man was smiling down at him in a way that made Jason feel sick.

He hated that look.

“Nothing daddy,” he replied, voice dead and empty. Bruce hummed, reaching down to stroke a hand over Jason’s foot.

“Come on,” the man said, nodding to his bedroom. “Please.”

Jason heaved a tired sigh, slowly pulling himself to his feet before following after Bruce to the man’s room. He passed Dick on the way and...god. The acrobat looked like shit. He’d been crying. Whatever Bruce had done to him had made him sob.

Biting his lip and making sure Bruce was in the room and out of sight, Jason looked over at Dick who was watching him warily.

“It’s going to be okay,” Jason said quietly. “Everything is going to be okay.”

 

……….

 

“You want me to what?” Jason asked.

“It’s alright if you’ve never done it before,” Bruce said to him in a sickening gentle tone. “Dickie hadn’t either but he’s really good at it now.”

Jason felt sick. “But I-”

“It’s okay to be scared, Jay-Jay,” Bruce said gently, stroking Jason’s too long hair out of his face. “Dickie was too.”

 

……..

 

Jason was lying face down on the couch a few hours later, trying to think of anything but the taste in his mouth.

He’d never given a blow job and he certainly couldn’t have imagined giving one to Bruce fucking Wayne.

It was not something he ever wanted to do again.

“Jay-Jay?”

Jason turned his head to find Dick standing nearby, fidgeting and anxious. “Yeah?” Jason asked gently, pushing himself into a seated position. “Are you okay?”

“Um…” Dick bit his lip, looking anxious. “D-daddy left and-”

Jason jumped to his feet. “Bruce is gone?”

“He went grocery shopping,” Dick replied quietly. “And I was wondering if we could-”

“Shit Dick, this is what I was waiting for!” Jason cried, leaping to his feet and gripping Dick’s upper arms. “Everything is going to be okay now, okay?”

“What’s going on?” Dick asked, following Jason through the island villa to the kitchen where Jason quickly grabbed the phone, only for Dick to grab his arm. “Jay-Jay, we  _ can’t _ . We’re not supposed to-”

“Go to your room, Dick,” Jason said quietly. “And I promise, everything is going to be okay.”

“But-”

“Please, Dick.”

Dick still looked scared and uneasy. Still looked dead behind the eyes. But nevertheless, he nodded and left. As soon as he was gone, Jason dialed the number.

“Hey, track this number. I need you to plan a kidnapping.”

 

………..

 

“So where is he?”

“You have to make it look like we’ve both been kidnapped,” Jason said, hands on his hips.

Roy frowned. “Why are you doing this?” he asked.

Jason sighed. “Just get us out of here,” he mumbled. “I’ll explain everything once we’re safe.”

Roy shrugged, pulling a black mask over his face so Dick wouldn’t recognize him while Kori walked over to quickly restrain Jason.

“Is someone hurting you both?” she asked as she tied a blindfold over Jason’s eyes and led him out of the home to the waiting jet while Roy went to get Dick.

“It’s a long story,” Jason mumbled. “Let’s just get back to the states and get back to the safehouse. Once we make the ransom call and call Commissioner Gordon then I promise I’ll explain everything.”

 

………

 

“ _ Hello? _ ”

“Commissioner,” Jason greeted, leaning back on his chair. “It’s Jason. Todd.”

“ _ Jason _ ,” Gordon greeted. “ _ Is everything alright? _ ”

Jason sighed. “Not really,” he replied. “I want to report...Bruce.”

Jason could  _ hear  _ Gordon’s raised eyebrow. “ _ You want to report Bruce Wayne? For what? _ ”

“It’s...it’s going to sound crazy,” Jason said quietly. “But he’s been abusing Dick. Physically, mentally, and...sexually. Since Dick was nine.”

“ _ Dear lord _ ,” Gordon mumbled. “ _ I hate to ask, because I certainly believe you, but...do you have proof? _ ”

“He’s abused me too,” Jason replied. “And Dick’s covered in bruises. I was going to trick Bruce. I pretended to kidnap Dick. I’m going to call him as the kidnapper, ask him to meet me to discuss ransom. I was hoping you and a few officers could be here and listening so you can get the proof.”

Gordon was silent for a moment. “ _ Alright, _ ” he agreed. “ _ I’ll be there with a few officers in about fifteen minutes. What about Bruce? _ ”

“I was going to call and give him the address shortly after you got here.”

“ _ Alright. I’ll be there soon. _ ”

Jason ended the call with sigh, gazing towards the bac room where Dick was being kept. He stood and entered the room, waiting for Dick to leap to his feet.

“Jay-Jay, what’s going on?” Dick asked, shaking.

“Everything’s going to be okay,” Jason told him, stroking his hands over Dick’s arms. “Bruce isn’t going to touch you again.”

“What?” Dick asked quietly. “Jason, what did you do?”

“I called Commissioner Gordon,” Jason replied firmly. “I’m going to get Bruce to admit what he did to you and me.”

Dick shook his head. “No,” he whimpered. “No, no, Jason please.”

“Bruce is going to be arrested, Dick,” Jason said, drawing Dick in to a tight hug. “Everything is going to be okay, I promise. He won’t hurt you again.”

“No, Jason, you don’t understand,” Dick whimpered. “You can’t arrest him, Jason, you  _ can’t.  _ Where will I go? And Damian? We don’t have anywhere to go!”

“Just trust me, Dick,” Jason assured. “Everything is going to work out.” he frowned. “Wait...why didn’t you ask about Tim? Has he...has Tim hurt you too?”

Dick swallowed thickly. “He doesn’t hurt me if I don’t deserve-”

“No, stop it,” Jason said firmly, placing his hands on Dick’s shoulders. “Does he hurt you or not?”

“Yes.”

“Does he assault you?”

Dick shut his head. “He just...hits me sometimes.”

“So he abuses you, just not sexually.”

Dick shrugged. 

“Did Bruce tell him?” Jason asked because he  _ needed  _ to know. “Did Bruce tell Tim he was hurting you?”

“Tim...already knew,” Dick mumbled. “About what Bruce was doing to me.”

“And he just decided he wanted to help?” Jason demanded.

Dick shrugged and Jason felt rage boiling in his stomach. “What about Alfred?”

“He mostly turned a blind eye.”

Jaso was silent. “Do you realize…” he began softly. “They’ll have to be arrested too? Alfred and Tim and Bruce? All of them?”

Dick nodded slowly. “What’s...what’s going to happen to me and Damian?”

“We’ll figure something out,” Jason said firmly. “ _ I’ll _ figure something out.”

“Jason?” Roy called, knocking on the doorframe of the room. “Gordon’s here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say a quick thank you.
> 
> I honestly think I would have lost interest in this story five chapters ago if you guys didn't comment on this so much!!
> 
> Any time I thought about stopping or taking a break, I thought about all the people reading this and commenting on this and I just...I couldn't do that.
> 
> Not to mention whenever I thought about it, I'd check and get like, three new comments.
> 
> So thank you all for the motivation! 
> 
> Just wait until chapter ten. Things are happening


	10. The Arrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all

Since Jason would have to prompt Bruce to admit everything, he was going to have to leave Dick in the bedroom with Roy and Kori.

Which was currently a little difficult. “Everything is going to be alright, Dick,” Jason was saying gently as he tried to pull the acrobat off of his arm. “But I have to go out there and talk to B. I have to get him to confess.”

“Don’t go,” Dick begged, tears filling his eyes. “Please, Jason, don’t leave me.”

“I’m not leaving,” Jason promised quietly. “But we need him to confess, Dick. Otherwise he’s just going to keep hurting you.”

“But-”

“It’s just going to be a few minutes,” Jason promised. “Okay? Kori and Roy and two officers are going to be right here with you.”

“But-”

Jason gently cupped Dick’s face between his hands. “I have to take a stand now, Dick,” he whispered. “Because I didn’t do  _ anything  _ before. Do you understand? I can’t stand by and let him keep hurting you. Not again.”

Dick bit his lip before slowly nodding, dropping his hands from Jason’s arms. “Okay,” he whispered, looking over Jason’s shoulder when Commissioner Gordon entered.

“He’s here.”

 

………..

 

“Hi Bruce.”

“Jay-Jay?” Bruce asked, frowning as he rushed over and placed his hands on Jason's shoulders. “Are you okay? I got a ransom call, saying they had Dickie, but I didn’t know they took-”

“There’s no  _ they _ , B,” Jason said calmly, pushing Bruce away. He was trying to antagonize the man. Make him angry enough to reveal something. Anything. 

Bruce frowned. “What do you mean?” he asked. “And what have I told you about calling me Bruce? I  _ told  _ you to call me daddy. Jay-Jay, you were doing so well, what happened? Who took you?”

“God you’re stupid when you’re distracted,” Jason muttered. “No one took me, Bruce.  _ I  _ took me.”

Bruce was silent for a long moment. And then his gaze turned dark. Violent. “Where’s Dickie?” he demanded.

“That’s not your concern anymore,” Jason told him.

“You don’t understand.” Bruce’s rage had turned to a mix of anger and fear. Jason raised an eyebrow. “Dickei  _ needs  _ me.”

“He doesn’t.”

“Jay-Jay, he can’t function without me,” Bruce said. “I’ve been dictating his life since he was  _ nine.  _ I’ve been giving him a schedule telling him what to do every moment of the day for years. He can’t...Dickie doesn’t know how to function without me. He  _ needs  _ me.”

“Does he?” Jason asked. “Despite the fact that you’ve been controlling and abusing and sexually assaulting him for years now? Since he was a  _ kid?!” _

Bruce’s eyes  _ burned _ . “Watch yourself, Jason,” he snarled.

“Or what?!” Jason shouted. “You’ll  _ rape  _ me again?!”

“You don’t understand,” Bruce hissed. “You didn’t  _ see  _ Dick when he was a kid. He was...he was beautiful. I...I had to have him...I would do  _ anything _ to have him.”

Jason froze. “You killed his parents,” he whispered.

Bruce smirked. “You always were smart,” he murmured. “I hired Tony Zucco as my fall man. He was the one who did it, broke the wires, but I was the one behind it. I had to have Dickie. Holding myself off until he was nine was...god, it was hard.”

“So when he was nine-”

“I couldn’t help myself,” Bruce murmured. “I drugged his water the night before to make sure he’d wet his bed, knowing he’d come straight to me.”

“And then you raped him.”

“We had sex,” Bruce corrected. “Granted, he didn’t like it at first. Tried to tell Alfred.”

“Yeah, I was wondering about that,” Jason murmured. “Why didn’t Alfred ever do anything? How did...how could Alfred just let this happen? There’s no way he could play ignorant. He knew, didn’t he?”

Bruce heaved a sigh. “Yes, Alfred knew. He always knew. As soon as I walked through the manor doors with Dick, he knew.”

“And he let you?” Jason asked. “He let it happen? Even after Dick ran to him?”

“He didn’t approve,” Bruce said calmly. “At all. Tried to call the police once.”

“Oh?” Jason asked, making a mental note to ask Gordon about that. “And what happened? Did you hurt Alfred?”

“Of course not,” Bruce declared. “I would  _ never  _ hurt Alfred.”

_ There’s so many things wrong with that statement.  _ “So then what happened? Why wasn’t Dick removed from the home?”

“I’m good at covering evidence,” Bruce replied. “Dick didn’t have any bruises and I convinced him to not tell the police. To lie to them.”

“You scared him into lying,” Jason corrected.

“He learned his place soon enough.”

“So what?” Jason asked. “Alfred just gave up after that?”

“No,” Bruce replied. “I...had to punish Dick shortly after the police left. I had to make sure Alfred understood that doing anything against my word meant Dick would get the punishment.”

“So to protect Dick from getting hurt,” Jason said quietly. “Alfred let him get hurt.”

“Yes.”

“You know, there’s a few other things I didn’t understand,” Jason said. They had more than enough evidence, Bruce’s own confessions, but Jason had a few more questions.

“Yes?”

“Why was Tim so okay with it?” Jason asked. “With the assault and abuse? Why was he alright with you doing that to Dick? Hell, why was he  _ hitting  _ Dick?”

“I didn’t know he was hitting Dick,” Bruce said, eyes taking on something dark. “I’ll have to have a talk with him when I get back to the manor.” 

“Yeah but  _ why _ to my question?” Jason demanded. “Why was he just... _ okay  _ with that happening?”

“Self-preservation, I suppose.”

“What do you mean?”

“Tim was abused by his parents,” Bruce replied. “He was terrified I was going to hurt him too. He almost reported me though, once. When he walked in on me and Dickie having sex-”

“When he walked in on you raping Dick, yes,” Jason said, nodding. “What did you do to keep him from reporting you?”

“I knew his parents used to abuse him,” Bruce replied. “So I promised not to hurt him if he didn’t tell the police about my relationship with Dickie.”

“God, I can’t  _ wait  _ to punch Tim in the face for that,” Jason muttered, shaking his head. “That's not the only thing I was wondering about.”

Bruce narrowed his eyes. “If I didn’t know any better,” he said slowly. “I’d say you're stalling.”

“Nope,” Jason replied. “But I do have one other question.”

“Where’s Dickie?” Bruce demanded.

“Answer my question and then I’ll show you,” Jason replied.

Bruce seethed before forcing himself to calm. “Fine,” he forced out. “What’s your question?”

“Why did I suddenly remember?” Jason demanded. “I just...out of the blue remembered that time I walked in on you and Dick. Why?”

Bruce chuckled. “When I told Dick I wouldn’t touch you,” he replied, clasping his hands behind his back. “I lied. I had every intention of touching you. Of course, once Dickie started avoiding me, I had to get rid of you.” Bruce sneered before turning his expression back to a smile. “But then you came back and I knew I had to have you.”

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Jason said, crossing his arms over his chest. “At all.”

Bruce chuckled. “A self made drug,” he replied. “Created to bring repressed memories back to the front.”

“When could you possibly have drugged me?” Jason demanded. “Before you kidnapped me at Dick’s apartment, I hadn’t been around you in months.”

“Right,” Bruce said. “Not around me. But you had been around Dick.”

Jason frowned. “Dick drugged me?”

“In his defense, he didn’t know what it was,” Bruce replied. “But he’s a good boy. He listens when daddy gives him an order.”

“Yeah,” Jason muttered. “Well, B, I think I have enough information.”

“Then let me see-”

“Would you agree?”

Bruce’s confusion only lasted for a second before Gordon and two officers stepped into the room, Gordon holding a recorder.

“Yes, we have more than enough,” he replied. “Bruce Wayne. You’re under arrest for the abuse and assault of Richard Grayson and Jason Todd and murder of John and Mary Grayson.”

Bruce’s eyes went wide before he turned his burning gaze to Jason. “You tricked me,” he snarled as the police - along with the help of Kori who had come from the bedroom to help restrain Bruce - forced Bruce into handcuffs.

“Why do you think I was being so submissive over the past week?” Jason asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “I had to get evidence, B. A confession.”

“You son of a bitch,” Bruce snarled. “I’ll  _ kill  _ you.”

Jason smirked as Bruce was led away. But as soon as the man was gone, his smile vanished and he rushed back to the bedroom to pull Dick close.

“Everything’s okay, Dick,” Jason whispered, pulling the sobbing acrobat closer, holding him tight when he realized Dick had likely heard  _ everything _ . “He’s gone. He won’t hurt you again.”

Dick continued sobbing into Jason’s chest and whether he was crying because of Bruce’s arrest or because it was finally over, Jason didn’t know.

He didn’t know how long they sat there together until Kori placed a hand on Jason’s shoulder, drawing him back to reality.

“Commissioner Gordon would like you both to come to the police station,” she said softly. “For statements.”

“Not yet,” Jason said. “Just...give us a moment. Please.”

Kori gave a short nod and left the two of them in silence. After all too long, Dick spoke.

“What’s going to happen to Dami and I?”

“I don’t know,” Jason replied, stroking his fingers through Dick’s hair. “But we’ll figure something out.”

I promise.


	11. Shut Up And Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason pays some people a visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for all your comments.
> 
> And don't worry, story's not over yet. Not by a long shot.
> 
> I also want to say, even if I don't reply to every comment, I DO read them and they always make my day and a lot of them make me laugh
> 
> So here's chapter eleven

It took a lot of convincing, but Jason finally managed to get Gordon to hold off for a day or two. Give Jason and Dick a few days to process everything and process the fact that Bruce was very likely going to be sent to prison.

Which was good. It was exactly what Jason needed.

“Jay?” Dick asked quietly, curled up on the couch next to Kori as Jason moved around the safehouse in his Red Hood gear. “What are you going?”

“Something that needs to be done.”

“Which is?” Roy asked from where he was lounging nearby.

“Think about it,” Jason said. “Bruce has a  _ lot  _ of people ready to back him up. I’ve been collecting evidence. Secretly recording everything he’s admitted to me.”

“Alright?” Kori asked. “And what are you going to do?”

“I’m telling the Justice League,” Jason declared. “They won’t kill him, but they’ll shun him. Dick is the Justice League’s baby. He was the first sidekick. The moment they hear what Bruce did to him, they’ll turn their back on him.”

“Jay,” Dick whimpered. “Don’t.”

“I have to,” Jason said softly. “They have to know.”

“What else?” Kori asked.

“I’m leaking some stuff to the press,” Jason replied. “Not a lot. But enough for them to become suspicious. Lastly…” he took a deep breath. “The League of Shadows.”

Roy scoffed. “Why?”

“Because Talia has always had a secret soft spot for Dick and I,” Jason replied. “I mean...Bruce is her ‘beloved’ or whatever, but...I’m telling her because I hope she’ll give us a few assassins as protection.”

“Do you really think you will need protection?” Kori asked.

“Oh, I won’t,” Jason replied. “But Bruce has a lot of money and I wouldn’t put it past him to pay someone so he can get out of jail before the trial. The assassins are to protect Dick. And Tim and Damian.”

“You’re not really going to bring Tim here, right?” roy asked. “After he hurt Dick?”

“I’m going to see if someone from the Justice League will take him in,” Jason replied. “But we’ll be taking Dick and Dami.”

“No,” Dick said, voice firm. “Damian can’t know, Jay.”

“He’s going to find out eventually, Dick,” Jason said quietly.

“B-but-”

“We don’t have to tell him yet if you don’t want to,” Jason said. “But we have to tell him eventually.”

“But not yet.”

“Not yet,” Jason agreed as he stood, looking over at Kori and Roy. “Keep him safe please?”

“Of course,” Roy replied. “No one but you will be coming in or out of here.”

“Good.”

 

………..

 

“Red Hood.”

Jason turned to find Superman hovering there, arms crossed over his chest.

“Hi,” Jason greeted with a smile.

Superman didn’t look impressed. “What are you doing in Metropolis?” he demanded.

“We need to talk,” Jason answered. “It’s important.”

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to take you in.”

“If you won’t talk to Red Hood, then talk to  _ me _ ,” Jason demanded, ripping his helmet and mask off. “Talk to  _ Jason _ .”

Superman was quiet. “It’s that important?” he asked.

“Yes,” Jason declared. “Please, may we talk in private?”

Superman took a moment to debate before finally nodding. “Yes.”

 

……….

 

“You can’t...be serious.”

“And you can’t tell me you never suspected anything,” Jason returned. The two of them were sitting in Clark’s kitchen. Jason had just finished playing the recording he’d made while talking to Bruce, trying to get him to confess.

“I...Dick always seemed hesitant to go home after meetings,” Clark said quietly. “Especially when Bruce was angry. But I never…”

“Don’t feel too bad,” Jason said. “I was living in the same house and I never...I never did anything.”

“So...what do you want me to do?” Clark asked.

“A couple of things, actually,” Jason replied. “First of all, I want you to tell the Justice League. They won’t listen to me, but they’ll listen to you.”

“What do you want me to tell them?”

“Whatever you think they should know,” Jason replied. “But also make sure they don’t see Bruce as an ally.”

“But he’s going to prison, isn’t he?”

Jason scoffed. “Not with all the money he has,” he answered. “I have a really bad feeling he’s going to get his lawyer to bribe or even threaten the jury to make sure he gets off with a not guilty sentence.”

“Does Dick need a place to stay?” Clark asked. “He’s more than welcome to stay here.”

“For right now, I think he’s going to stay with Roy, Kori, and I,” Jason answered. “We...we have to take Damian in too.”

“Has Bruce been hurting Damian as well?” there was a rage in Clark’s eyes like Jason had never seen before.

“No, thank god,” Jason answered. “He hasn’t hurt Tim either, but that’s only cause...well, Tim was already abused by his parents before. His way of avoiding being hurt by Bruce was not telling on him.”

“And Alfred?”

“Oh don’t worry,” Jason said, nodding. “I’m paying him a visit later.”

 

………..

 

Alfred walked into the kitchen of the manor, flipping on the light and setting the grocery bags down. The kitchen was silent. He had half a second to register the sound of a scraping chair.

“Hiya Alfie.”

Alfred set the milk carton down and turned to find Jason standing there, decked out in Red Hood gear, helmet and jacket on the table.

“Master Jason,” Alfred greeted. “How are you?”

“I’ve been better,” Jason replied. “Do you have anything you want to tell me, Alf?”

Alfred frowned. “I’m afraid I don’t-”

“Bruce was arrested today,” Jason said calmly. “For the sexual assault of Dick. And the abuse. And the murder of Dick’s parents.”

Jason let Alfred take a moment to process the information. So he was surprised when the butler let out a quiet breath, placing his hand over his eyes.

“Thank goodness,” he murmured.

Jason frowned. “I beg your pardon?”

Alfred sighed. “I assume you know everything?”

“Yeah,” Jason replied. “I know you let Bruce hurt Dick. You let him  _ rape  _ Dick, and you never said a goddamn word.”

“He was going to kill Master Richard if I did anything,” Alfred said softly. “When he took you in, I thought…”

“Thought what?”

“There’s a reason Master Bruce has always...disliked you, Master Jason.”

Jason shook his head. “I don’t understand.”

“He knew you were smart,” Alfred replied. “It was only a matter of time before you found out what he was doing.”

“So he had me killed because he saw me as a threat.”

“Master Richard was using you as a reason to stay away from Master Bruce,” Alfred replied. “And he confided in me, one night...the night before you died...that he was going to tell you.”

“Tell me what?”

“Everything,” Alfred replied solemnly. “He was going to take you and himself and run. He was going to tell the police.”

“But-”

“Bruce drugged his dinner,” Alfred said quietly. “Made sure Dick got sick. And then you ran off-”

“And died.”

“And Master Richard fled,” Alfred concluded. “He knew Master Bruce had had a hand in your death.”

“Why didn’t he tell the police?”

“Master Richard was only away for three hours before Master Bruce found him,” Alfred answered. “He didn’t have time.”

“But Bruce said Tim’s arrival was the reason Dick came back.”

“He lied,” Alfred said. 

“Why was Tim hitting Dick?” Jason asked. “Bruce said he didn’t know it was happening.”

“He didn’t,” Alfred confirmed. “I didn’t know either until Master Timothy came to me.”

“Where is he?” Jason asked. “Tim and Damian. Where are they?”

“School, sir.”

“Pick Tim up,” Jason decided. “Take him to the police station. Dick and I will be there since we have statements to give. Bruce didn’t hit him, but I want to get him away as soon as possible.”

“And Master Tim?”

“He can come here,” Jason replied. He sighed. “I’m sorry, Alfred, but Damian and Dick are my main priorities right now.”

“I understand.”

“Don’t think I’m not mad at you,” Jason said as he gathered his jacket and helmet up. “I am. I’m  _ furious _ .”

“I would be surprised if you weren’t,” Alfred said calmly. “What of Master Bruce? What if he comes here?”

“He’ll probably get himself out on bail until the trial,” Jason answeed. “But I’m going to contact Talia Al Ghul. See if she can spare a few assassins as protection. For you and Tim as well as Dick and Damian. She owes me after all.”

“Very well,” Alfred said. “Please be safe, Master Jason.”

“I will.”

“I don’t mean with Miss Al Ghul,” Alfred corrected as Jason turned towards the door. “You know everything now. You ensured that Master Bruce would be arrested.”

Jason frowned. “What are you saying?”

“He’ll hunt you down. You and Master Richard,” Alfred answered quietly. “And I’m afraid he might kill one of you. Maybe both.”

“Thanks for the warning,” Jason said, nodding.

“Be safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are still enjoying this cause I certainly am 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts below


	12. Giving Their Statements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Jason give Gordon their statements a few days after Bruce's arrest.
> 
> Damian shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian's a little weird in this chapter so oopsie

Dick was anxious.

He kept shifting in his seat, eyes darting around - mostly towards the closest exit - as he bit his lip hard enough that Jason was afraid he was going to draw blood.

“Hey,” Jason said softly, grabbing Dick’s hand in a gentle grip. “It’s okay.”

“What if they don't believe me?” Dick whispered, looking at Jason in fear. “What if they believe Bruce?”

“We have enough evidence that there’s no way that can happen,” Jason told him gently. “And it’s Gordon. He’ll listen, Dick.”

“Can you come with me?”

Jason sighed. “It’s best you go alone.”

“But-”

“I’ll be right here when you’re done,” Jason ensured him. “Okay? I’ll have to give my statement after you though. So when you’re done you can come out here and I go back, you can sit with Kori and Roy. Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah,” Dick said quietly, looking over when Gordon walked over.

“Who wants to go first?” he asked.

“I can,” Dick whispered. 

Gordon gave him a gentle smile, leading Dick back to his office.

 

………

 

“Is it okay if I record this?” Gordon asked gently, holding up the tape recorder.

Dick nodded, biting his lip as Gordon set it on the desk between them and hit record.

“How old were you when your parents passed away, Dick?”

“Eight,” Dick said quietly.

“And how old were you when Bruce started…” Gordon took a deep breath. “Sexually assaulting you?”

“Nine.”

“You were nine,” Gordon repeated, trying to push his rage down. “Why didn’t you ever tell anyone, Dick?”

“I told Alfred after dadd...Bruce...touched me the first time.”

“And what did Alfred do?” Gordon asked gently.

Dick swallowed thickly. “Nothing,” he whispered. “He just...he told me…he didn’t do anything.”

“Was he aware Bruce was abusing you?” Gordon asked.

“Yes,” Dick replied. “He knew Bruce was hurting me and...assaulting me.”

“And he never did anything?”

Dick shook his head.

Gordon took another moment to breathe before moving on to his next set of questions.

“What about Jason?” Gordon asked. “Did Bruce ever hurt or assault Jason?”

“Not...not until recently,” Dick replied softly. “Um...I made sure Bruce would just...would just hurt me. Wouldn’t hurt Jason.”

“What about Tim? Damian?”

“Never.”

“In Jason’s...home earlier,” Gordon began. “Bruce said he got rid of Jason. Can you explain that a little bit?”

“I can...try.”

 

…….

 

“Grayson?”

Dick looked up at the gentle voice as he came out of Gordon’s office, finding Damian with Jason, Kori, and Roy.

“Dami,” Dick said softly, wiping tears away and taking the seat next to Damian that Jason offered him.

“Are you alright?” Damian asked, frowning. “Todd said father has been arrested.”

“Hey, give him some space, squirt,” Jason demanded, placing a gentle hand on Dick’s shoulder and crouching beside the acrobat. “Hey, you okay?”

“I don’t feel good,” Dick replied.

“I have to talk to Gordon,” Jason said. “Then we can go back to the safehouse, okay?”

Dick bit his lip, nodding and watching Jason walk to Gordon’s office. As soon as he was gone, Damian was speaking.

“Grayson, what’s going on?” he asked, worry shining in his eyes, behind a front of anger. “Where is father?”

Dick gave a quiet sigh. “It’s a long story.”

Damian took a moment to think that over. “Then tell it,” he requested. “I have time.”

 

………

 

_ Telling him was a mistake _ . Dick thought to himself as Damian paced in front of him, seething.

“No,” Damian said, shaking his head. “No father wouldn’t...he wouldn’t  _ do that _ .”

“Why do you think we’re here, squirt?” Roy asked. “Dick and Jason were giving their statements.”

“I refuse to believe it,” Damian declared. He looked to Dick and opened his mouth to declare that the acrobat was lying but one look at Dick’s broken eyes had him hesitating.

 

“I’ll kill him,” he declared instead, drawing the attention of more than one police officer. “I swear, I will rip father’s intestines out and  _ strangle him with them!” _

“Damian,” Dick said quietly, grabbing the young child’s wrist and making Damian stop in his tracks. “Stop. You’re drawing attention.”

Damian took one look at Dick’s broken eyes and sighed quietly. “I’m sorry,” he said, coming back over to take a seat next to Dick, leaning against his side. “I should have...I’ve been trained by the League of Shadows. I’ve been trained by  _ Batman  _ and yet…” he glared at the floor. “Father must have manipulated me. Found some way to ensure I would never notice or even think to notice.”

“No, Dami,” Dick said quietly. “It’s...it’s  _ okay _ . He didn’t...Bruce isn’t has bad as-”

“Grayson, if what you’re saying is true, than he’s clearly brainwashed you,” Damian said firmly. “Father has  _ hurt  _ you. How can you...how can you still defend him?!”

Dick bit his bottom lip when he felt tears filling his eyes. “Because he’s all I have,” he whispered.

“What are you talking about?” Roy asked Dick. “You have me, and Kori, and Jason.”

“And me,” Damian declared.

Dick shook his head. “He was there after my parents fell,” Dick replied. “He took me in, he loved me, he…” tears began to drip down his face. “He was all I had before Jason.”

“Alright, we’re good to-what’s wrong?” Jason asked as he walked over, frowning when he saw Dick crying.

“Father is what’s wrong,” Damian declared.

Jason didn’t even look at him as he knelt at Dick’s side. “Dick?” he asked softly, taking the acrobat’s hand and squeezing gently. “What’s wrong?”

“Bruce is all I have,” Dick whispered, crying openly now. “And you’re going to take him away from me.”

“We have to, Dick,” Jason told him. “He’s hurting you,  _ abusing  _ you.”

“ _ No _ ,” Dick insisted, anger in his eyes. “He...he wasn’t  _ hurting  _ me, Jay, I...I wanted it. I asked for it.”

“Do you really believe that?” Jason asked.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts below!!!
> 
> The trial should take place around...chapter sixteen or seventeen


	13. Talk With Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason talks to Tim

“Timbo home?” Jason asked as soon as Alfred answered the door.

“Yes sir,” he replied. “He’s in his room.”

“Does he know?” Jason asked as he stepped into the manor. “About B’s arrest?”

“No sir.”

“Good,” Jason said with a nod. “I want to talk to him.”

“And Master Damian?”

“I gave him the lecture of a lifetime.”

“What happened?”

“He made Dick cry,” Jason replied, shaking his head. “I should have known. Should have  _ known _ . Damian’s been brainwashed to worship Bruce. Brainwashed by his mother and Bruce himself. Of  _ course  _ he was going to think Dick was lying.”

“And...how is he?” Alfred asked as he closed the front door. “Master Richard?”

Jason hesitated at the bottom of the steps before turning to face Alfred. “You know, I don’t think I want to discuss Dick with you,” he decided. “You don’t get to ignore everything that happened to him for eighteen years and then turn around and pretend you care about him.”

“Master Jason-”

“No, that’s enough,” Jason decided, trying to control his anger since it wouldn’t be good to talk to Tim while he was enraged. “We’re not discussing this. You have  _ no right _ to know how Dick is. None.”

Alfred gave a short nod. “Of course,” he said. “If you need anything-”

“I won’t.”

“-I’ll be in the kitchen.”

 

………

 

“Hey Tim.”

Tim flinched, papers flying everywhere as he turned to face Jason with wide eyes.

“Jason,” he breathed, placing a hand on his heart as the older male came into the room, closing the door. “You scared me.”

“How are you?”

“I’m...fine?” Tim replied. “What’s up?”

“I know you’ve been hitting Dick,” Jason replied with a smile. “I know you’ve been abusing him.”

Tim’s eyes went wide. “I don’t know what you’re-”

“If you’re honest,” Jason said slowly. “I might be able to pull some strings, make sure you don’t get arrested.”

“What?”

“Bruce has been raping Dick for about eighteen years,” Jason declared, crossing his arms over his chest. “Abusing him. According to Dick, you’ve been hitting him as well.”

“Well...yeah, but I never meant-”

“So yes, you’ve been hitting him?”

Tim scoffed. “Yes, but I never-”

“Did you know?” Jason demanded, stalking forward and grabbing Tim by the shirt, shaking him. “Did you know!?”

“Know what?!” Tim demanded, trying to pry Jason’s hands from the front of his shirt.

“When I said Bruce was raping Dick, you didn’t react,” Jason snarled. “So did you know?!”

Tim hesitated for maybe a second before giving a tired sigh. “Yeah,” he mumbled. “Yeah, I knew.”

“You knew,” Jason repeated, dropping Tim to the floor. “You knew and you didn’t do  _ shit _ .”

“Jason-”  
“Not only did you know and not do anything but you _hit. Dick._ When you _knew_ he was being abused!”

“He said he could handle it.”

“Have you learned nothing!?” Jason screamed. “Dick  _ lies!  _ Dick is the fucking  _ king  _ of ‘I’m okay’ when he’s fucking not! God, you son of a-”

“Bruce said if I didn’t report him he wouldn’t hurt me or kill Dick,” Tim declared. “I didn’t say anything to save his life.”

Jason took a step back. “Bruce threatened to kill Dick?”

Tim shrugged. “It’s how he got me to not call the police.”

“Why did you hit Dick though?” Jason asked. “You knew Bruce was abusing him and assaulting him but you still hit him?”

Tim heaved a sigh. “The first time...he was trying to help me with homework and I got angry. I...I grew up in a household where my parents just kind of ignored me and never helped me. So...Dick’s help made me angry.”

“So you hit him.”

“You have to understand,” Tim said carefully, not wanting to anger Jason more. “I...I was the bottom of the barrel, Jason. Bruce didn’t care about me like he cared about you and Dick. I was the lowest in the hierarchy.”

“So you started hitting and abusing Dick to make up for it.”

“It’s not like he was stopping me,” Tim mumbled. “He just took it.”

“Of course he fucking took it, you goddamn ignorant  _ fuck _ ,” Jason snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Bruce was abusing him. He probably raped Dick or hit him when Dick argued or tried to stop him.”

“I’m sorry,” Tim said quietly. “I...I never thought-”

“Yeah, you didn’t,” Jason snapped.

“Where’s Bruce?”

“In jail, where he belongs,” Jason said hotly. 

“What was he arrested for?”

“I can’t believe you just asked me that,” Jason whispered. “Rape and abuse of Dick and I-”

“Bruce raped you?”

“As well as the murder of John and Mary Grayson.”

Tim was silent. “No,” he murmured. “No, that’s not true. Bruce doesn't kill, that’s his number one rule.”

“Bruce might not have been the one to cut the wires,” Jason said quietly. “But he hired Ton Zucco to do it.”

“You’re  _ lying _ ,” Tim snarled. He shook his head. “He can’t be arrested, Jason.”

“Why not?” Jason demanded. “Don’t you think he deserves it?”

“I can’t run his company!” Tim declared. “I’m still in school.”

Jason scoffed. “I can’t believe you,” he said, placing his hands on his hips. “I just told you Bruce was hitting and assaulting Dick and all you can think about is yourself.”

“Well...yeah,” Tim said quietly. “I’m heir to his company, I  _ have  _ to think-”

“Actually,” Jason said. “I’m going to leak something to the press about my death being a hoax.”

Tim frowned. “Why?”

“Well in case you’ve forgotten, Timbo, I was the heir to Bruce’s company until I died,” Jason replied. “Which means when I legally come back, I’m back to being heir.”

“You can’t do that.”

“Can’t I?” Jason asked. “Oh, by the way. Everything you just told me? I recorded.”

“What?!”

“I’m not sure what they’ll do about Alf since he knew everything but didn’t do anything,” Jason said as he made his way to the bedroom door. “But I’m sure they’ll do the same to you. Maybe worse since you actually abused Dick too.”

“Jason-”

“I’ll be sure to visit you in jail,” Jason said, stopping in the doorway to look at Tim over his shoulder. “But you’ll never see Dick again.”

 

……..

 

“Roy?” Jason asked when he found Roy and Damian standing in the living room of the safehouse when he returned. “What’s wrong?”

“Grayson left,” Damian answered.

“He  _ left _ !?” Jason shouted. “To  _ where _ ?!”

“Where do you think?"

Bruce.


	14. Visiting Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick visits Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot wait to upload chapter fifteen and sixteen for you guys!!
> 
> Looks like the trial won't be until chapter seventeen.
> 
> Just a heads up, I probably won't do much in the trial itself since I know next to nothing about that form of legal system.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy.

Dick was anxious as he waited in the visitor room for Bruce. It had been hard to slip out without Roy and Damian noticing but hopefully they wouldn't find his note before he was done here.

“Dickie?”

Dick whipped his head up, letting out a quiet breath as Bruce was led over and handcuffed to the table.

“Hi Daddy,” he whispered.

“Dickie, what are you doing here?” Bruce asked, leaning forward.

“I wanted to see you,” Dick said quietly. “You’re all I have and...and they’re trying to take you away from me.”

“They can’t do that, Dickie,” Bruce said sweetly. “No one will take you away from me.”

“But at the trial,” Dick murmured.

“I’m not going to confess to anything,” Bruce said. “You know you deserved to be hurt, right Dickie?”

“Yes.”

“And I only hit you when you were bad, right Dickie?”

“Yes daddy.”

“And you enjoyed when we had sex, right Dickie?”

Dick hesitated. “...yes.”

“So why would I confess to that?” Bruce asked. “But they’re not going to listen to me. They’re going to listen to you and Jay-Jay.”

“Jay-Jay wants to take you away from me,” Dick whispered.

“He can’t do that,” Bruce said. “Are you going to confess, Dickie?”

“What?”

“You’re going to tell them that I never hurt you, right?” Bruce asked, eyes shining. “I never took advantage of you. Right?”

“Yes daddy.”

“Good boy,” Bruce said with a gentle smile. He let his smile fade. “I’ve missed you, baby.”

“I miss you too, daddy,” Dick said quietly. He bit his lip, hesitating. “Do you love me?”

“Of course,” Bruce breathed. “Dickie, of  _ course  _ I love you. Why would you ever...why would you ever think I didn’t?”

Dick took a shuddering breath, closing his eyes and reminding himself that Bruce was handcuffed. Which meant Bruce couldn't hurt him after Dick’s next words, even if Dick deserved it.

“Did you kill my mom and dad?”

Bruce was silent for a long time. “No,” he replied. “Tony Zucco did.”

“I was listening when you talked to Jason,” Dick said quietly. “You said you hired him. Did you...did you have him kill them?”

Bruce’s expression was dark.

 

…………

 

“Jesus fuck, Dick, where have you been?!” Jason asked, rushing over to grab Dick and pull him into a tight hug when the acrobat walked into the room.

“Shit, Jason,” Roy whispered just as Jason pulled back and noticed the blood on Dick’s face, dripping from the wound on his forehead.

“Fuck!” Jason shouted, grabbing Dick’s arm and guiding him over to the couch while Roy rushed to grab the first aid kit. “Oh god, Dick, what happened?!”

“I talked to Daddy,” Dick answered, letting Jason manipulate him onto the couch. “And I made him angry. But he couldn’t punish me so he said I had to punish myself.”

“Dick that is  _ not _ okay,” Jason told hm. “I...what were you  _ thinking _ , going to Bruce?”

Tears welled up in Dick’s eyes and he pulled away. “You don’t understand!” he screamed, causing Jason to jerk back in surprise. “I  _ need  _ him! I can’t...he was all I had for a long time, Jay. You always  _ hated  _ me but he was always there!”

Jason let out a harsh breath, shoving his anger towards Bruce away for the moment. “Okay,” he said gently. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten angry. I just...you scared me, Dick. I was afraid something happened to you.”

“Nothing happened.”

Jason gave him a weak laugh. “The wound on your forehead says differently. What happened?”

“Daddy told me to punish myself.”

“I meant...why?”

“I asked if he killed my parents,” Dick replied softly.

“And of course he got mad,” Jason murmured, taking a seat next to Dick. “Listen, Dick...I know I sound like a broken record at this point, but everything’s going to be okay. You and Damian and I and we’re not going to leave you.”

“You promise?”

“Of course I promise,” Jason replied firmly, wrapping an arm around Dick’s shoulders and drawing him in for a tight side hug. “Now come on. Let’s get this bandaged.”

 

………..

 

“So you’ve talked to Superman?” Roy asked as he, Jason, and Kori sat together at the kitchen table that night while Dick and Damian slept in another room.

“Yeah,” Jason replied. “He and Lois are going to get an article published. Something about my death being faked in some attempt to cover Bruce up.”

“And what are they doing about Batman?”

“That’s the tricky part,” Jason said with a sigh. “The League isn’t going to listen to Red Hood and they’re not going to want to believe one of the founders is a rapist.”

“So what’s the plan?”

“I’m meeting Clark in Metropolis tomorrow,” Jason replied. “We’re going to talk privately with Diana. Explain everything.”

“What about Alfred?” Kori asked. “And Timothy?”

“I do not want to think about those two right now,” Jason replied. “Tim knew Bruce was assaulting and abusing Dick. Alfred did too. But…”

“But?” Kori prompted.

“It sounds like Bruce threatened to kill Dick,” Jason said quietly. “If Alfred or Tim tried to contact the police...then Bruce would threaten to kill Dick.”

“So they let Dick get hurt…” Roy said slowly. “To help him?”

“It doesn’t make a lot of sense,” Jason said quietly, shaking his head. “I’m going to talk to Alfred later. Ask why the  _ fuck  _ he let Bruce take me and Damian in even though he knew what Bruce was doing to Dick.”

“Good idea.”

“And…” Jason heaved a sigh. “I’ve contacted Talia Al Ghul.”

“You  _ what _ ?” Roy shouted.

“Keep your voice down,” Jason hissed. “And yes. I had to. She loves Bruce, she has a right to know what kind of man the father of her son is.”

“And what did she say?”

“She’s sending some assassins in a few days to collect Damian,” Jason replied. “Which...isn’t going to go over well with Dick or Damian.”

“Yeah,” Roy agreed. 

“I’ll try to talk when they get here,” Jason said. “Find a way to...then again, Damian would be safer with Talia.”

“Would he?” Roy asked. “As I recall, Dick fought really hard to keep Damian away from Talia.”

Jason frowned. “Yeah, you’re right,” he said quietly. “Why...that doesn’t make any sense. Why would he want to keep Damian in the same house as a rapist?”

“Maybe Bruce is better than Talia?”

“Bruce isn’t better than anyone,” Jason snapped. “And that’s coming from me.”

“Are you going to kill him?” Roy asked after a long moment of silence.

“Honestly?” Jason replied. “I don’t know. He doesn’t deserve to live but I always want to watch him suffer in prison.”

“What does Richard think?” Kori asked.

Jason scoffed. “Dick isn’t mentally...stable,” he replied after searching for the right word. “I don’t think he should get a say in what happens. In whether Bruce lives or dies because we all know what he’s going to say.”

“You don’t think he’ll try to throw the trial, do you?”

Jason frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Do you really believe Dick’s going to testify against Bruce?” Roy asked, raising an eyebrow. “ _ Especially  _ if his abuser is in the room?”

“I’ve already talked to Gordon about that,” Jason replied. “Dick is going to give his testimony in another room. He’ll be asked the questions in another room. He will  _ not  _ be in the same room as Bruce. I won’t allow it.”

“Because you think he might lie?” Roy asked. “Say he wasn’t abused?”

“I don’t think he’ll lie,” Jason replied. “I  _ know _ he will. I will bet you anything that when he went to talk to Bruce, Bruce convinced him that Dick was only hit when he deserved it. I bet you anything Bruce has told Dick what to say on the stand.”

“But you’re under oath to tell the truth.”

“I really don’t think that’s going to matter to Dick or Bruce,” Jason replied. “Dick is so desperate, or maybe just so afraid, to please Bruce that he’d kill himself if the man told him to.”

Roy and Kori shared glances. “On the off chance that Bruce gets a not-guilty verdict-”

“He’d better fucking not,” Jason snarled.

Roy went on. “Do you think he might kill Dick?”

“And make it look like a suicide,” Jason said, nodding. “Yeah. Yeah, I think he will.”

“So what’s the plan?”

Jason let out a harsh breath. “I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all...enjoyed?
> 
> Leave a comment letting me know your thoughts and speculations!!!


	15. How Do I Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick's struggling to function with Jason and has some dark thoughts...

Dick lay in bed for several hours the morning after he left to see Bruce. His head was throbbing but he was pretty sure that was just because of slamming his forehead into the wall until he bled.

After three hours, he finally concluded that Jason wasn’t coming to get him. Which meant he expected Dick to come to him. Which meant Dick was going to be punished for going to see Bruce the night before.

With a shaky breath and just deciding to get it over with now rather than later, Dick pulled himself out of bed and got dressed, tentatively making his way through the safehouse to the kitchen.

Jason looked up when he entered, smiling. “Hey Dick,” he said brightly. “What’s up? How did you sleep?”

“Fine,” Dick replied, choosing his words carefully. Jason didn’t seem mad and Dick most certainly didn’t want to trigger anything. “Um...I was wondering if you...had…”

Jason raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

Jason was not like Bruce, Dick decided. Jason was not predictable like Bruce was. Dick had always been able to predict Bruce’s mood. Had always been able to predict when Bruce’s internal switch was going to flip and what mood it was going to flip to. He always knew what Bruce was going to do next.

But Jason? Dick had absolutely no idea. Jason was a loose cannon. Bruce had always told him that, especially after Jason had died. Bruce had practically  _ trained  _ Dick into thinking Jason was a loose, unpredictable cannon.

Standing before him now, Dick realized it was true. Jason was unpredictable. And just as Bruce had said, Dick was going to get hurt if he trusted or ran to Jason.

“I was wondering if you had my schedule,” Dick mumbled.

Jason raised an eyebrow, frowning. “Your schedule?” he asked.

Dick was already trembling. “B-dad…” he trailed off. He didn’t know what to call Bruce anymore. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “I always had a schedule for the day. Telling me what to do and when to do it.”

Jason closed his eyes, letting out a quiet breath. At that, Dick nearly took off running because he was angry. Jason was angry and it was Dick’s fault and he was going to take it out on Dick, hit him and abuse him and-

“You don’t need a schedule to dictate your day, Dick,” Jason told him slowly, opening his eyes and looking up. “Okay?”

“O-okay,” Dick said quietly. “I-I’m sorry.”

Jason sighed. “No, I am,” he murmured. “I didn’t sleep last night.”

Dick took a small step forward. “Can I...can I help?”

“No offense Dick,” Jason said quietly, trying to be as gentle as possible. “But I think your idea of ‘help’ is just going to make it worse.”

“Oh,” Dick said softly, wringing his hands together. “I-I’m sorry. I’ll just...go to my room.”

Jason had to admit, he wasn’t listening. “Yeah.”

Biting his lip and trying not to cry - because he always got hit more when he cried - Dick turned and rushed (not run. He wasn’t supposed to run away from Bruce) back to his room, lightly closing the door before curling up on the bed and hiding under the covers.

It was childish and something Dick hadn’t done for a long time - because with Bruce, the things under the covers was always worse than what was above - but everything had changed so fast and he didn’t understand what was happening.

He was scared.

The last eighteen years had been predictable. Every single day, Dick had known what was expected of him from the moment he woke up to the moment he went to bed.

But Jason had ruined  _ everything _ .

He narrowed his eyes, clutching the blanket tightly.

He was scared, yes.

But he was also angry.

No. Angry wasn’t the right word.

He was  _ furious _ .

 

……………

 

Jason started feeling guilty around one PM.

“I shouldn’t have gotten upset,” he told Roy. “Has Dick left his room at all since this morning?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Roy replied. “It’s not your fault, Jason.”

“It’s  _ all  _ my fault.”

“It’s Bruce’s,” Roy corrected. “Dick probably just stayed in his room because he doesn’t know how to function without being given a schedule.”

“He  _ doesn’t _ know how to function.”

“Exactly,” Roy replied. “Just give him time. He’s just trying to figure out a way to...adapt. Hey, listen, I was wondering…”

“Yeah?”

“Dick called Bruce...daddy, after he got back from visiting him last night,” Roy said. “But he alternates. Goes back and forth between calling him Bruce and Daddy. Why do you think that is?”

Jason sighed. “He’s confused,” he replied. “Bruce conditioned him to call him...daddy, but there’s some underlying part of Dick’s mind that doesn't want to. I think he conditioned himself to refer to Bruce as ‘daddy’ when he was with the man but he also trained himself ot refer to him as Bruce when he was talking to someone else.”

“That’s sick,” Roy whispered.

“Yeah, you’re telling me,” Jason murmured.

“Uh oh.”

Jason looked up, following Roy’s gaze. His face paled and he slowly lifted his hands.

“Easy, Dick,” he said quietly. “Let’s talk, okay? Put the gun down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to let you guys know that not only to I read your comments, but sometimes suggestions can influence upcoming chapters.
> 
> Just a thought as you're please leaving a comment below


	16. Learning More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason comforts Dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the trial has been pushed to chapter eighteen since all this other stuff had to go down in chapter seventeen first.
> 
> But here's chapter sixteen

Dick slipped into Jason’s room and grabbed the gun he knew the younger male kept under his pillow. He stared down at it, hands shaking as he pulled the magazine out to check it for bullets. It was loaded and suddenly it felt so much heavier. Dick felt sick.

He swallowed thickly, thinking back to when he spoke with Bruce.

 

……..

 

“ _ When you leave here,” Bruce instructed him. “I want you to punish yourself for me. You know better than to ask me questions, Dickie.” _

_ “Yes daddy,” Dick said quietly. “I’m sorry.” _

_ “Good boy,” Bruce said with a smile. “Oh. And there’s one other thing.” _

_ “Yes?” _

_ “You’ll do anything for me, right Dickie?” _

_ “Yes, daddy, of course,” Dick said, desperate to please the man. _

_ Bruce nodded. “Then I need you to kill Jay-Jay.” _

_ Dick paled. “What?” he whispered. _

_ “I know it’s scary,” Bruce said softly. “But don’t you want me back?” _

_ Dick hesitated. “Well...yes, but-” _

_ “If Jay-Jay speaks in court at my trial, he’s going to lie,” Bruce said. “He’s going to say things to make sure we never get to be together again.” _

_ “Can...can he do that?” _

_ Bruce shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. He’s still going to do it. But we can stop him, Dickie.  _ You  _ can stop hm.” _

_ “How?”  _

_ “Kill him.” _

 

……….

 

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Dick adjusted his grip on the gun and slunk down the hall of the safehouse. 

Kori was out getting groceries so she wasn’t going to be a problem and Damian was tucked away somewhere, drawing, and Dick doubted he’d come out.

Maybe not even if he heard a gunshot.

Dick was nearing the living room. His hands were sweating, heart pounding. He felt dizzy, sick, and light headed. As he got closer, he was able to hear Jason and Roy speaking.

Their words reignited the rage he’d felt in his belly mere moments before.

“Dick called Bruce...daddy, after he got back from visiting him last night,” Roy said. “But he alternates. Goes back and forth between calling him Bruce and Daddy. Why do you think that is?”

Jason sighed. “He’s confused,” he replied. “Bruce conditioned him to call him...daddy, but there’s some underlying part of Dick’s mind that doesn't want to. I think he conditioned himself to refer to Bruce as ‘daddy’ when he was with the man but he also trained himself ot refer to him as Bruce when he was talking to someone else.”

Dick sneered. Jason was  _ wrong _ . Dick wasn’t confused! He...he wasn’t! He frowned. Was he?

“That’s sick,” Roy whispered.

Dick shook his head, adjusting the gun in his hand as he stepped into the living room and lifted it, aiming the barrel at Jason's head.

The Red Hood’s eyes went wide as he paled, slowly raising his hands. “Easy, Dick,” he said quietly. “Let’s talk, okay? Put the gun down.”

“No,” Dick said quietly, shaking his head. “No, I have to do this.”

“You have to kill Jason?” Roy asked in a soft voice, keeping still when Dick turned the gun on him. “Why?”

“Daddy told me to,” Dick replied, turning the gun back on Jason. “Jay-Jay is going to ruin  _ everything  _ at the trial. He’s going to lie and then Daddy and I can’t ever be together ever again! I have to...daddy said I have to kill Jay-Jay.”

“Okay, Dick, it’s alright,” Jason soothed, carefully holding out his hand. “Can I have the gun please?”

“No,” Dick declared, removing the safety. “No, I have to do this. I  _ have  _ to!”

“Because you’re afraid of Bruce, right?” Jason asked softly.

Dick hesitated before slowly nodding. “Yes.”

“Do you realize if I’m dead, I can’t protect you from him,” Jason told Dick. “If I die and Bruce goes free, you’re going to have to live in fear of him for the rest of your life. Do you really want that?”

Dick’s bottom lip began to shake as he shook his head, tears filling his eyes. His hand with the gun lowered.

“No,” he whimpered. “I don’t wanna be scared of him.”

“Then give me the gun, Dick,” Jason soothed. “And we can make sure he goes away forever.”

Dick’s hand shook and he let out a sob. If Jason hadn’t move and grabbed the gun before it hit the ground, it likely would have gone off and someone would have gotten hurt.

As soon as he put the safety back on and handed the gun off to Roy, Jason quickly pulled the sobbing acrobat into his arms, leading him over to the couch and curling up with him.

“It’s alright,” he said gently, pulling Dick into ihs side, rubbing his hand up and down the acrobat’s heaving chest. “Everything is going to be okay.”

Dick shook his head as he continued to sob, clutching Jason tightly. “I’m sorry!” he sobbed. “I’m sorry! I didn't w-want to but he  _ told  _ me too and I was just a-afraid.”

“ I know, I know,” Jason soothed gently, giving Roy a nod of thanks as his friend made his way to Jason’s room to lock the gun away in a safe. “I know. I would be scared too. But I  _ promise _ , Dick. We’re going to make sure he goes away for a long, long time. Okay?”

“Okay,” Dick whispered, still clinging to Jason. “Are you...are you gonna punish me?”

“Never,” Jason said firmly. “I will  _ never  _ hurt you, Dick. I swear.”

“I don’t know what to do anymore,” Dick whimpered. “Daddy was...predictable. I don’t know what you want from me.”

Jason sighed. “Yeah, it’s okay. How about...do you want me to make you a schedule? Would that help?”

Dick nodded. “It’s what daddy did.”

“Okay,” Jason agreed. “Okay, we can do that. Starting tomorrow, I’ll make a schedule.”

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all...enjoyed?
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!!!


	17. What Did You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason goes back to the manor to talk to Alfred and Tim again, gathering more evidence for the upcoming trial

Of all the places Jason wanted to be, here was not it.

“Master Jason,” Alfred greeted as he let the younger male in. “I’m surprised to see you.”

“Yeah, so am I,” Jason replied. “I would have thought you would have been arrested already.”

Alfred didn’t let the statement faze him. “What do you need?”

“We need to talk,” Jason replied. “The trial is tomorrow but I still have questions that I can’t get once the trial begins.”

“Of course,” Alfred said, nodding. “Let’s head into the kitchen. Would you like a drink?”

“No offense,” Jason said as he took a seat. “But considering who you’re most loyal to, I think I’ll pass.”

“I wouldn’t drug you, Master Jason.”

“And Bruce wasn’t supposed to hurt Dick yet here we are,” Jason declared, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Forgive me, sir.”

“I’d rather not,” Jason said. “Take a seat. We need to talk about a lot. I have a  _ lot  _ of questions.”

“Very well,” Alfred said, taking a seat. 

“Did Bruce really want me when he took me in?” Jason asked. “Sexually, I mean.”

“I believe he wanted you eventually.”

“But he told me Dick had to do a lot to make sure I stayed.”

“That is true,” Alfred confirmed. He sighed. “He took you in because he had hoped to…”

“Twist and manipulate me into his perfect little cocksucker,” Jason deadpanned.

“Yes,” Alfred replied, wincing slightly at Jason’s phrasing. “But...you truly don’t remember what you did?”

Jason frowned. “What?” he asked, sitting up. “What do you mean, what I did?”

“You walked in on Master Bruce and Master Richard together,” Alfred explained.

“Well, yeah, I remember that.”

Alfred sighed. “It was before that, sir,” he said softly. “You walked in on them the night you met Master Richard.”

Jason shook his head. “I don’t remember that.”

Alfred nodded. “You screamed,” he said quietly. “And ran.”

“Ran where?”

“All the way to the GCPD,” Alfred replied. “We got a call from Gordon. You had rushed to him, telling him Master Bruce was abusing and assaulting Master Richard.”

“But Bruce didn’t come after me?”

“Master Bruce was-”

“Covering his tracks and the bruises,” Jason concluded. “That was why Gordon and the police never found anything when I came back with them.”

“That’s correct,” Alfred replied. “Master Richard ensured them that Master Bruce wasn’t hurting him.”

“But they still kept coming to check,” Jason said. “Dropping by just in case.”

“Master Bruce wanted to…” Alfred sighed. “He wanted to kill you.”

Jason froze. “What?” he asked quietly.

Alfred nodded. “He didn’t want to let you back to the streets because he didn’t trust that you wouldn’t rush off and tell someone. He was going to kill you.”

“But then Dick stepped in,” Jason said quietly.

“He saved your life, Master Jason,” Alfred said quietly. “Master Bruce never touched you, no matter how much he may have wanted to, because he knew you would not be so easily conditioned.”

“But he ended up getting the Joker, his  _ sworn enemy,  _ to kill me anyway,” Jason pointed out.

“Because Master Richard was going to take you away and get the police,” Alfred replied.

“So what happened after I came back?” Jason asked. “He had Dick drug me to remember, I understand, but why? I thought he’d given up on me.”

“He saw your resurrection as a sign,” Alfred confirmed. “That he had another chance to condition you again.”

“That’s sick,” Jason hissed.

Alfred was silent for a moment. “I’m sorry,” he said, looking up at Jason. “For letting him take you in. For letting him take Master Tim and Master Damian, even though I knew-”

“Did he touch them?” Jason demanded. “Tim and Damian? Did he assault them too?”

“If he did, I never knew,” Alfred confirmed. “Contrary to popular belief, I don’t know everything that goes on in the manor.”

“And I bet you ignored a lot after I died.”

“Yes.”

Jason covered his face with his hands, taking a few moments to breathe and think before he finally stood.

“Thank you,” he said. “I want to talk to Tim.”

“He’s in his room,” Alfred said. “And, Master Jason?”

“Yes?”

“I’ll be calling the police after you leave,” Alfred said, getting to his feet. “It’s time.”

“Yeah,” Jason said, nodding. “It’s long past time.”

 

…………..

 

“What are you doing here again?”

“Calm down, squirt,” Jason drawled. “We need to talk.”

“Didn’t we do that already?”

“Yeah, well, I have more questions,” Jason said, leaning against the wall next to the door. “And you’re not leaving until I ask.”

Tim groaned, flopping back on his bed before pushing himself upright. “Fine,” he agreed. “What do you want?”

“Why did you hit Dick?”

“I told you-”

“Yeah, I know. I know why you hit him the first time,” Jason said, cutting him off. “But why did you keep doing it?”

Tim was silent for a moment. He opened his mouth to reply but Jason cut him off again. “Don’t try to lie because I am  _ not  _ in the mood.”

Heaving a sigh, Tim shook his head. “Fine,” he agreed. “Before Bruce took me in...back when I was still with my parents...I was ignored. My parents never paid be any attention. I was angry and the housekeeper just let me hit her.”

“That doesn’t-”

“When Bruce took me in, I thought I was actually going to get  _ some  _ attention,” Tim went on, ignoring Jason. “But then I found out the  _ real  _ reason he took me in.”

Jason frowned, pushing himself up. “Real reason?” he asked. “What was the reason?”

“I was just another tool to control Dick,” Tim replied, crossing his arms over his chest. “Hr took me in to give Dick a reason to come back and stay. Dick was his  _ everything. _ After Dick came back, he never cast me another glance. I knew Bruce was hitting Dick. Having sex with him-”

Jason frowned. “Wait, I’m sorry-”

Tim cut him off. “I wanted attention, Jason. I wanted to be loved by Bruce the same way Dick was being loved. I thought if I started hitting Dick, Bruce would notice and start caring about me too. But no. No, of  _ course _ not!” He gave a sour laugh. “But then  _ you  _ came back and he went right back to you. He even planned to have sex with you-”

“Sex isn’t rape, Tim!” Jason shouted. “What the absolute fuck?!”

“Bruce wasn’t rapeing Dick,” Tim said. “They had sex.”

“Who told you that?” Jason demanded.

“Both of them.”

“Dick didn’t consent, you dumbass!” Jason snarled, stalking forward and just barely resisting the urge to slap Tim across the face.

“I would have given  _ anything _ ,” Tim said, completely ignoring Jason. “To be loved by Bruce the way Dick was.”

Jason was quiet for a very long time, waiting for his rage to calm just slightly. When he was sure he wasn’t going to punch Tim in the face - which wouldn’t be good since he was recording the situation - he spoke.

“Bruce did not love Dick,” Jason said. “Not the way he should have.”

‘But-”

“Dick is not okay, Tim,” Jason said, keeping his voice low and gentle as he tried to stay calm. “He was going to kill me for Bruce.”

Tim bit his lip. “Can I see him?” he asked. “Dick?”

“Fuck no,” Jason replied. “No, you and Alfred aren’t allowed to see Dick ever again.”

“But-”

Jason cut him off to answer his phone which had chosen that moment to ring loudly.

“What!?” he snapped.

“ _ You alright? _ ” Roy asked.

Jason huffed, turning his back on Tim. “Fine,” he replied, letting out a long breath to try to dissipate some of his anger. “What’s going on?”

“ _ Uh...Damian’s mom is here to take him back. _ ”

“Okay?” Jason asked. “So?”

“ _ Dick’s...not doing okay at all. _ ”

Jason cursed. He was pretty sure he could hear Dick in the background. “I’ll be there in twenty minutes. Is he...what’s going on?”

“ _ He was begging Damian’s mom not to take Damian, _ ” Roy replied. “ _ Said Damian was all he had. He said you had already taken Bruce so she couldn’t take Damian. _ ”

“Fuck, I hadn’t even thought of that,” Jason hissed. “Of  _ course  _ Dick would be attached to Damian. Tim and Bruce abused him and god knows what he had to do to make sure Bruce didn’t kill  _ me _ . Damian’s the only innocent one in all of this...he…” Jason trailed off.

“ _ He what? _ ” Roy prompted.

“I think on a subconscious level, he reminds Dick of himself before Bruce,” Jason replied as he all but  _ ran  _ out of the manor, throwing himself into his car and shoving his keys into the ignition. “Before Bruce hurt him.”

“ _ And he’s afraid that if he loses Damian- _ ”

“He loses that last bit of childhood he’s been clinging to,” Jason confirmed. “I’ll be there soon. Give me fifteen minutes.”

“ _ Will do. _ ”

“I’m so sorry, Dick,” Jason whispered as he ended the call. “For all of this. I never...god, I can’t believe I’ve forgotten so much.”

_ What else have I forgotten?  _ How much  _ have I forgotten? _


	18. Let The Trial Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trials begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STAY TUNED FOR ANOTHER POLL AT THE END

**THE NEXT DAY**

 

“So what happened with Damian and his mom?” Roy asked as Jason entered the kitchen and started the coffee maker.

“Dick was inconsolable for several hours after she left,” Jason replied with a sigh, leaning against the counter. “But I was right. Dick sees Damian as a representation of himself before everything happened with Bruce.”

“So losing Damian means losing his last bit of sanity I bet,” Roy guessed.

“Yeah,” Jason muttered. “So Damian's staying here. Talia’s staying in the country too, at least until after the trial. She wants to make sure Bruce doesn’t have a chance to touch Damian and she’s also working to make sure Bruce never touched Damian before.”

Roy hummed. The kitchen was silent for a moment before he said, “Trial is today.”

Jason huffed, taking a seat at the kitchen table. “Yeah, don’t remind me,” he grumbled, looking over at Roy.

“Who goes today?”

“Today is covering the bases,” Jason replied. “The accusations and all of that. Giving evidence.”

“So you have to go in I guess.”

“I have to give my tapes,” Jason replied. “All the recordings from talking with Alfred and Tim. And Bruce that first time, not to mention all the time on the island. Oh, and the stuff Alfred gave me.”

“The stuff Alfred gave you?” Roy asked.

Jason huffed. “Yeah,” he replied darkly. “Apparently Bruce took  _ pictures  _ of Dick while Dick was naked or while he was assaulting him.”

“Oh fuck,” Roy whispered. “That’s sick.”

“Alfred gave me eighteen  _ years  _ worth of pictures of Dick in various positions and situations,” Jason went on. “All of them sexual. There were a few pictures of me in the  _ shower  _ and I don’t even want to  _ know  _ how Bruce took those. So showing those in front of Bruce and the jury will be fun.”

“It’ll be fine,” Roy said.

“Yeah,” Jason said softly. “I might have to testify a little too.”

“What about Dick?”

“I don’t want him in the same room with Bruce,” Jason declared. “He’ll stay here with you and Kori. He has his first schedule today.”

“Oh, hey!” Roy said, handing Jason the newspaper. “Check out today’s headline of the Daily Planet.”

Jason looked down at the front page and couldn’t help but chuckle. “Well done, Clark.”

 

DEATH OF WAYNE HEIR REVEALED AS HOAX.  Jason Todd-Wayne’s death faked to cover up rapist father.

By Clark Kent.

 

“Daddy?”

Jason and Roy looked over find Dick anxiously standing in the doorway, biting his lip.

“What did you call me?” Jason asked, hoping he’d heard wrong.

Dick slunk back. “Sorry,” he murmured. “I...I didn’t know-”

“No, it’s alright,” Jason said gently, extending a hand towards Dick who tentatively stepped forward and took it. “How did you sleep?”

Dick shrugged. “Okay,” he mumbled. “Do you...um...have my schedule?”

“Kori is printing it out now,” Roy replied. “Do you want to sit down?”

Dick didn’t reply, instead looking over at Jason for permission. The younger male gave a gentle smile, pulling out the other kitchen chair.

“You can sit down whenever you want, Dick,” he said gently. “You don’t have to ask for permission.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Jason said with a small smile.

 

……..

**LATER**

 

Jason knew he was going to be questioned by Bruce’s lawyer at the trial but goddamn, Jason didn’t realize he was going to want to wring the man’s neck as much as he did in that moment.

“According to the papers,” Bruce’s lawyer was saying as he paced back and forth in front of the witness box Jason was seated. “Your death was faked. Is that correct?”

“Yes,” Jason replied.

“So where have you been?” the lawyer asked, turning to face Jason.

“Objection!” Dick and Jason’s lawyer said. “What does this have to do with the case?”

“I’m getting to that,” Roger, Bruce’s lawyer, replied easily. “Well, Mr. Todd?”

“Why are you asking?” Jason asked. “What does this have to do with the case?”

“You said you walked in on my client and Mr. Grayson twice, is that correct?”

“Yes.”

“So why didn’t you do anything until now?” the lawyer asked. “What happened after your death was faked?”

Jason should have known this question would come up. He  _ knew  _ it would come up. That didn’t make it any easier.

“Bruce is a very powerful figure in Gotham,” Jason said calmly. “He knows a lot of people. Do you really think making one ‘son’ disappear is going to be that hard for him?”

Jason was carefully not looking in Bruce’s direction, even though he could feel the man’s never blinking, judgemental eyes gazing on him.

“Maybe, maybe not,” the lawyer replied. “But you were going to be the heir to his company before Mr. Drake arrived and you ‘died’. Why would he pretend you died?”

Jason was losing his temper and fast. “Wow, I don’t know,” he deadpanned. “Maybe because I had seen him  _ raping  _ my brother  _ twice _ and had gone to the police after the first time? He saw me as a threat. He knew he couldn’t control me or condition me like he had Dick, so he had me removed.”

“But he didn’t have you killed,” Roger pointed out. “So what was really keeping you away, Mr. Todd?”

 

………….

 

Jason was glad when they took a thirty minute recess after that question and before he could answer cause he was pretty sure he was seconds away from ripping the man’s throat out.

“Just take a deep breath,” their lawyer said quietly. “We’re going to show the pictures Mr. Pennyworth gave you when we get back.”

“Sure B’s lawyer can’t twist that to be my fault too?” Jason asked, eyebrow raised.

“Even if he manages to convince the jury that the photos are photoshopped,” their lawyer - Austin - explained. “That can still be considered pedophilia and pornography.”

“Which won’t get him put away for as long as rape would,” Jason said with a sigh. “Which means we’ll have to resort to violence to keep him away.”

Austin raised his eyebrow. “Are you suggesting murder?” he asked. “Because as your lawyer I would have to advise against that.”

“Course not,” Jason replied, crossing his arms over his chest. “I know better then to kill people.”

“Just try to stay calm,” Austin said. “Getting angry will only tip the scale in his favor.”

“Yeah. I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another question. When Dick has to testify in court, what should happen?
> 
> Should he give his statement in another room, as previously planned so he doesn't have to face Bruce?
> 
> OR (since we all know Bruce has a lot of money) should Bruce's lawyer manipulate it to say Dick should give his statement in the court room with Bruce so they know it's not all just an act?
> 
> Let me know your choice below!


	19. The First Day of Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Dick attend their first day of counseling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was longer than it was supposed to be...oops.
> 
> Also, get ready for some bullshit counseling reasoning cause I don't know shit!
> 
> So uh...fair warning, this chapter almost made me cry so...
> 
> : )

“I need you to promise me something, Dick,” Jason said as he filled out the form while the two of them sat in the waiting room.

After the trial, Jason just wanted to curl up and sleep for ears. But he couldn’t. He had shit to get done. Namely, Dick’s first therapy session.

Well, second. The first one had just been Jason filling out paperwork while Dick clung to his jacket, terrified of the new environment.

“Yes?” Dick asked quietly, fidgeting and biting his lip. He was anxious and Jason couldn’t blame him. 

Jason was also planning to talk to a counselor but he wanted to wait and make sure Dick was okay and doing okay with his counselor before Jason could worry about himself.

“Do you promise to really talk to your counselor?” Jason asked, setting the clipboard and reaching over to gently clasp Dick’s hand. “Please talk to her, Dick. Anything you don’t think you can tell me or don’t want to tell me, then tell her. Please.”

“Okay,” Dick said quietly, looking over at Jason. “Okay.”

“Richard?”

Dick flinched but Jason gave him a reassuring squeeze, getting to his feet and prompting Dick to his feet, leading him by the hand over to the counselor. It was a little childish, especially since Dick pressed himself to Jason’s back, almost hiding, once they got closer. But Jason was trying to take baby steps. And baby step number one had been the schedule.

“You’re going to be okay,” Jason assured, passing the clipboard over to the counselor who gave Dick a warm smile. “Do you trust me?”

Dick nodded instantly and really, that was part of the problem. Dick trusted too much. It was what got him hurt. 

Taking a deep breath, Jason watched the acrobat walk back towards the office.

“Jason?”

He let out a quiet breath when his name was called, making his way to his own counselor.

“I don’t want to do the whole hour,” he told her before he even sat down. “I want to be done before Dick is.”

“Very well.”

 

………

**Twenty minutes later**

 

“Bruce deserves the death penalty,” Jason said quietly. “He doesn’t deserve to live. Not after what he did to Dick.”

“How are you handling it?” the counselor asked. “Taking care of your brother?”

“Honestly?” Jason asked, giving a weak laugh. “I’m afraid of what’s going to happen when we peel away all the layers and years of trauma. I am genuinely afraid of what we’re going to find.”

“And what do you think you’re going to find?”

“I think we’re going to find a terrified, traumatized nine year old whose only way to protect himself from the abuse was to shut his mind away. To not think about what was happening. I think he...died inside eighteen years ago to try and protect himself. I would love to find a scared nine year old. Because that is something I can handle.”

“You sound like you think you might find something else.”

“We’re either going to find a nine year old who’s been hiding for years,” Jason said slowly. “Or we’re going to find a corpse. And I don’t what to know what’s going to happen to Dick if we find a corpse. I know he needs the counseling, but I’m honestly afraid that it’s going to make him worse.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think it’s going to kill whatever part of him has lasted through all the abuse,” Jason replied.

“And how about you, Jason?” the counselor asked. “How are you holding up?”

Jason frowned. “I’m fine,” he replied. “Bruce never...he never assaulted me like he assaulted Dick.”

“But he did assault you.”

“Only once. And it was just oral sex. Nothing like what Dick went through.”

“Once still counts, Jason,” the counselor reminded him. “Have you been having nightmares?”

“No,” Jason replied. “But I’ve also barely slept. I’ve have so much to do and get done, what with the trial and-” he made air quotes. “‘Coming back from the dead.’ I have to…” he trailed off. “Oh god,” he muttered. “I came back which makes me heir to Bruce’s company.”

“Do you want to be heir?”

“Well no offense... _ Judy _ ,” Jason said, shooting a quick glance at her business card she had on her desk. “But I’ve kind of got other problems on my plate and I’d rather stay far far away from anything relating to that fucker.”

“So do you have a plan?” Judy asked. “Someone has to run Wayne Enterprises.”

“It can’t be Tim,” Jason said quietly. “God, I don’t even want to look him in the eyes.”

“And Richard isn’t mentally-”

“He’s a child,” Jason replied. “And he’s trying to recover. I’m not going to throw a whole business empire onto him. Especially not something with  _ his  _ name in it. Damian’s too young, which leaves me.”

“How old is Damian?” Judy asked.

Jason frowned, counting it out on his fingers. “Thirteen,” he replied. “fourteen in two months.”

“He’ll be a legal adult in four years,” Judy reminded him. “Which means he’ll be fully capable of taking over Wayne Enterprises then.”

“I can’t do that to him,” Jason said, shaking his head. “He’s got too much going on, I can’t-”

“And so do you,” Judy said gently. She leaned back in her seat. “Just something to think about, Jason.”

Jason pressed his lips together. “Yeah. Thanks.”

_ Just another thing to think about at night instead of sleeping. _

 

…………

 

“Jason?” Dick’s counselor called as she stepped into the waiting room. “May I speak to you?”

“Yeah, of course,” Jason said quietly, sliding his phone away and moving over to her, allowing her to lead him down the hall to her office where he found Dick sitting on the floor, coloring quietly.

“Please, have a seat,” she said, gesturing to the chair against the wall and across from her desk, Dick’s coat thrown over it and a pile of tissues on the floor next to it.

“Is everything okay?” Jason asked, casting a worried glance at Dick.

“Everything is fine,” Amanda - Dick’s counselor - assured him. “I just wanted to explain a few things. To help you help him at home.”

“Okay, sure,” Jason said quickly. “Yeah, anything.”

“When the...assault and abuse began,” she said softly. “When the  _ conditioning _ began, Dick was nine years old.”

“Yeah?”

“Every moment of his life has been controlled,” Amanda went on slowly. “From the time he was very young, he’s been brainwashed and manipulated. Because of this, he had to grow up very very fast in order to even  _ try  _ to handle and cope with what was happening.”

_ The Robin duties probably didn’t help either.  _ Jason thought to himself. “I understand.”

“What I’m saying,” Amanda went on. “Is he never got the chance to be a child. By all means, his childhood ended with his parents.”

“So what are you saying?”

“He needs moments like these,” Amanda replied, gesturing to Dick who was coloring quietly. “He needs to be allowed to be a child again. He needs time away from responsibility and all reminders of what he went through. Even if you just sit in bed and read him a story before he goes to sleep. Or you lay down and color with him like this. Anything to prompt him back into that nine year old’s mindset. It might help him grow up a little slower and maybe even help him cope.”

“I understand.”

“He’s gotten used to having every moment of his life dictated for him,” Amanda went on. “Which means he is going to be very codependent and from what I saw in the waiting room,  _ you’re _ the one he’s leaning on.”

“Yeah,” Jason murmured. “Yeah.”

“That means your every action and every word could be a tipping point,” Amanda stated. “Either good or bad. You are holding his life in your hands right now, Jason. You need to be  _ very  _ careful. Any action can be too much or too little.”

“Yes, I understand,” Jason said, nodding eagerly.

“Have you been around young children before, Jason?”

“I have,” Jason replied. “While I was…’dead’.”

Amanda nodded. “He’s going to want your approval. He may even try to put you into the same light and standard that he held Mr. Wayne. Don’t get angry at him for that, because that’s all he knows. He’s been abused and conditioned to do that. He knows and recognizes you as the figure with power. So just like you’re watching where you step, what you say, and what you do, Dick will be doing the exact same thing.”

“I won’t hit him.”

“But he doesn’t know that,” Amanda reminded him. “He’s going to be hyper aware of your moods. Which means if he thinks you’re upset, he’s going to try to please you with the only thing he knows works.”

“His body,” Jason guessed. “Sex.”

“Exactly,” Amanda confirmed. “Don’t push him away. Don’t brush him off. Most importantly, do not  _ ever  _ get angry with him.”

“I won’t.”

“If he does try to come to you, trying to offer you sex to please you,” Amanda went on. “Then use a gentle redirection. Check to make sure he wants to please you, if he does, then find a new alternative. Get him to associate your frustrations with something else. Get him to associate-”

“You mean recondition him,” Jason deadpanned.

Amanda sighed. “It’s the best start, yes,” she replied. “For example, offer to watch a movie with him instead. Do  _ something  _ with him. Let him think he’s making you feel better, just by either doing something simple or just his presence in general.”

“I can do that,” Jason confirmed, nodding. “I can.”

“It’s not going to be easy.”

“I know. But nothing ever is.”

“And please, Jason, remember,” Amanda said. “If you tip him too far, he may never come back.”

Jason nodded. “Yeah,” he whispered. “I understand.”

“Good,” Amanda said. “Do you want to try it now?”

“H-how?”

“Sit on the floor and ask what he’s drawing,” Amanda replied. “Show interest. Listen. When he’s done, ask if he’s ready to go home. Give him a reason to go home. For example, he can color at home or you two can take a nap together.”

“And if he doesn’t look at me?”

“Then gently try to get his attention,” Amanda replied. “But do not  _ ever physically  _ force him to look at you or do something he doesn't want to.”

“Don’t do anything Bruce would do,” Jason deadpanned. “I got it.”

“So give it a try.”

Jason nodded, taking a quiet breath before carefully getting on the floor next to Dick, making sure to keep his movements predictable.

He took a few minutes to look at the mostly confusing scribble before looking over at Dick.

“Hey Dick,” he said in a quiet, gentle voice. He was mildly surprised when the acrobat looked over at him, instantly reacting to his voice. “What are you drawing?”

Dick looked down at the picture - mostly a scribble of blue and red crayon - before holding it out to Jason.

“It’s daddy,” Dick said quietly. “When he was going to kill you.”

Jason blinked. “What?”

Dick nodded seriously. “You walked in on me and daddy and then ran away and daddy got mad. So after Commissioner Gordon brought you back and asked me if Daddy was hurting me, Daddy took you downstairs. He was going to kill you.”

“That’s not good,” Jason said for lack of anything better to say. “Why did you draw that, Dick?” 

Dick’s eyes went wide and he curled in on himself and away from Jason. “Are you mad?”

“Of course not,” Jason backtracked careful. “I was just curious. You can draw whatever you want.”

“I had a scary dream last night,” Dick whispered. “That daddy was back.”

“Well I promise,” Jason said softly. “He won’t hurt you again.”

Dick smiled at Jason. “Can we go home now?”

“Sure,” Jason replied, carefully getting to his feet and helping Dick to his before helping the acrobat into his jacket. “What do you want to do when we get home?”

“What do you want me to do?”

Jason had expected as much, especially since Dick had cried that morning after being given cereal choices instead of Jason just telling him which ones he was going to have.

“We can do whatever you want,” Jason replied. That morning’s debacle had taught him that if he was going to give Dick choices, they had to be one or the other choices. “We could take a nap or watch a movie.”

Dick bit his lip. “Can we take a nap?” he asked quietly, shrinking back as though expecting to be hit. “I’m tired.”

“Of course we can,” Jason replied. “Can I talk to Amanda really quick first?”

“Okay,” Dick replied, taking a seat. Jason waited a beat before looking back at Amanda.

“I had one question,” he said. 

Amanda smiled. “Yes?”

“With him calling Bruce ‘daddy’,” Jason replied. “Is that normal or should I be worried?”

“He likely still called his father ‘daddy’ when his parents passed away,” Amanda explained. “And when he was conditioned, he was just a child. Not to mention, a child who was conditioned to refer to someone as ‘daddy’.”

“So it’s our new normal then.”

“For now, yes,” Amanda replied. “Maybe after a few more sessions, once I give the okay, we can start prompting him out of it. But for now, I would say to just let him use whatever title he wants. Both in referring to you and to Mr. Wayne.”

“Alright,” Jason said, nodding. “Thank you. Really.”

“It’s no problem,” Amanda said with a smile. “Good luck with the trial and I’ll see Dick at his next appointment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know thoughts in the comments below!!!!


	20. Dick's On Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason stresses to Roy about everything he has to do, all his jobs and responsibility, and Dick steps up onto the witness stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know shit about how this shit goes on so I'm sure it's all wrong.
> 
> Chapter 22 might have Bruce giving his statement or whatever

“You look like shit,” Roy commented as Jason stumbled into the kitchen one morning, a week after the trial had started.

“Didn’t sleep last night,” Jason replied. “I was up with Dick.”

“Is he okay?”

“Nightmares,” Jason replied. “And explaining how someone is going to be asking him not nice questions wasn’t fun. Not to mention, trying to get him to understand that I can’t be in the room with him.”

“Dick has to testify today?”

“Oh yeah,” Jason replied, heaving a sigh. “The bad news is, Bruce’s lawyer has somehow managed to convince them that letting Dick give his testimony in another room might mean everything he says is scripted and we’re just trying to frame Bruce and get his money.”

“Oh, that’s not good,” Roy said sympathetically as Jason slumped over at the kitchen table. “Does that mean he’ll have to-”

“Testify in the same room as that bastard, yes,” Jason replied, leaning forward and rubbing his temples.

Roy made a sympathetic face. “How is he?”

“Asleep, finally,” Jason replied. “Not sure how long that’ll last though.”

“Jay-Jay?”

Jason nodded his head in Dick’s direction before turning to face the acrobat. “Hey, Dick,” he said gently, opening his arms to let Dick come rushing towards him. “What’s wrong?”

“I had a nightmare that...he took me away again,” Dick whimpered. “And he  _ killed  _ you.”

“Well, he didn’t,” Jason said, pulling Dick close and stroking the acrobat’s back in a gentle, non-sexual manner. “Okay? I’m right here and he’s not going to get you again.”

“You promise?”

“I promise. Hey, we have to leave soon. Can you go get dressed for me please?”

“Okay.” as soon as Dick was gone, Jason turned to face Roy.

“I’m going to need your help today, Roy,” Jason said calmly. “With Dick.”

“Yeah, of course,” Roy said, taking a seat. “What’s going on?”

Jason sighed. “Damian’s only thirteen. Which means the position of CEO for Wayne Enterprises falls on me.”

“You have your first day today,” Roy guessed. “After the trial. That’s why you're dressed in a suit and your hair looks nice.”

“Yeah, exactly why,” Jason replied. “I’m meeting with each member of the board along with a police officer.”

“What are you going to do?”

“We’re asking them incriminating questions,” Jason replied. “Gordon had a hunch that maybe some of Bruce’s board members were aware of what he was doing. So we’re going to find out which ones they are, if any of them, and get rid of them.”

“Do they know?”

“Nope,” Jason replied. “We thought a surprise appearance would be best. Make sure they don’t have time to cover anything up.”

“Good,” Roy said. “And uh...will Red Hood be making an appearance?”

Jason gave a weak laugh. “I’m afraid Red Hood is retired for the foreseeable future,” he replied. “Not when I’ve got Damian and the trial and Wayne Enterprises to take care of. Not to mention that Dick needs constant supervision  _ and  _ I’m taking on Batman duty tonight.”

“That’s a lot,” Roy pointed out. “Can you handle that?”

“I have to.”

“That's not what I asked,” Roy said. “I asked if you could.”

“No,” Jason replied. “But I have to. I also have to talk to Gordon tonight.”

“Why’s that?”

“He needs to know who the original Batman was,” Jason answered. 

Roy nodded before changing the subject. “So is Dick the only one testifying today?”

“No,” Jason replied. “Alfred and Tim are too.”

“It’s been a week and they haven't testified yet?” Roy asked, eyebrows raised.

“Alfred has given a statement and been arrested but he hasn’t given a testimony in court yet,” Jason replied. “And for the last week, Tim has been going to court ordered therapy sessions while also getting settled in a youth home for adolescents who have been raised in an abusive environment.”

“Timmy’s getting therapy, huh?”

“Yeah,” Jason replied. 

“I’m sure everything is going to be fine.”

“Maybe. I just really want to wring Bruce and his lawyer’s necks.”

“Why?” Roy asked.

“Because Bruce has demanded that he has a right to face whoever is accusing him,” Jason replied. “Which is Dick and I. The judge only agreed to it since Bruce’s lawyer had a ‘good point’,” he made air quotes. “In that if Dick testifies in the courtroom, then there’s no chance he’s reading off of a script.

“Wow.”

“I wish Dick wasn’t testifting at lal.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I’m terrified he’s going to throw the whole trial right into bruce's hands.”

 

…………

 

“You’re going to do fine, Dick,” Jason said gently as they stood outside the courtroom.

“Okay? You just have to answer their questions and tell them what Bruce did. Alright?”

“Everything?” Dick asked quietly.

Jason tilted his hand back and forth before reaching forward to smooth out Dick’s suit jacket.

“Not Batman,” he said quietly. “Okay? But about the abuse and assault. Can you do that?”

“Can you be with me?”

“I can’t be up there with you,” Jason told him. “But I will be in the room. If you get scared, just look at me, okay? And whatever you do,  _ don’t _ look at Bruce.”

Dick nodded, biting his lips. “Okay,” he whispered.

“Everything is going to be okay,” Jason told him with false confidence. They both looked up when an officer entered.

“We’re ready.”

 

………..

 

They had been sitting in the courtroom for fifteen minutes. Dick had been asked a variety of questions.

All Jason could think was  _ what the absolute fuck is he doing _ ?

Because Dick had not answered a single question. He had not said a single word.

“Your honor,” Austin - the lawyer representing Jason and Dick - “I’d like to call for a recess to talk to my client?”

Jason made the mistake, then, of looking over at Bruce and the man made his blood boil. Bruce was looking up at Dick with a small smile on his face.

“We’ll take a thirty minute recess,” the judge declared.

As soon as they were out of the courtroom, Jason had his hands on Dick’s shoulder. 

“Dick,” he began, trying to be as gentle as possible. “What’s going on? You have to answer their questions.”

“I can’t,” Dick said quietly.

“Why not?”

“Daddy told me not to.”

Jason froze. And suddenly he wanted to scream. “You looked at Bruce?” he asked.

“Just for a second,” Dick replied. “And...and he shook his head and...Jay-Jay, I  _ have  _ to listen to him, or he’s going to hurt me!”

“Richard,” Austin said. “If you answer the questions, we can make sure he goes away forever and can’t ever hurt you again.”

“But if their questions don’t get answered,” Jason included, jumping in. “Then he’s going to go free and he might hurt you again.”

“I’m sorry,” Dick whimpered.

Jason sighed. “It’s okay,” he said. He looked at Austin. “Can I speak to Dick alone?”

“Technically I shouldn’t let you,” Austin replied, looking around. “But there’s no one here. I’ll give you two minutes.”

As soon as he was out of earshot, Jason looked at Dick. “We should compartmentalize. Maybe...when they’re asking questions you can pretend-”

“I’m Nightwing.”

Jason frowned. “What?”

“I can pretend...that I’m Nightwing,” Dick said softly. “When I was on patrol as Nightwing...daddy wouldn’t hurt me then. It was easy to pretend he wasn’t hurting me at all. So...so I could pretend I’m Nightwing and...and I’m trying to help someone else.”

“Good,” Jason said, nodding. “Good, that’s good. You can’t say you’re Nightwing-”

“I know,” Dick said, nodding. “But I’m good at pretending.”

“You are,” Jason replied. “And Dick? Don’t look at Bruce. Look at Austin or look at me. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Jason took Dick’s hand and led him over to where Austin was standing. As they neared him, Dick whispered.

“Everything is going to be okay, Jason.”

It wasn’t the small voice he had been speaking in since the island. He didn’t call Jason ‘Jay-Jay’ like he had been doing since the island. It was Nightwing’s voice and it nearly made Jason cry because it was all an act.

“You’re right, Dick,” he agreed, giving the older male a gentle smile. “Everything will be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts below and don't hesitate to offer suggestions! I'm all for pleasing the people!


	21. Nightwing Testifies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick finds courage under the bravado and faux enthusiasm of Nightwing in order to answer questions in court

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some bullshit court shit where the only accurate things are the words "overruled" "sustained" and "objection"

“I have one final question for the witness, your honor,” Bruce’s lawyer said.

“Proceed.”

Bruce’s lawyer turned towards Dick. “You’re twenty one, correct Mr. Grayson?”

“I am,” Dick confirmed. His voice was strong and confident. He looked right at the lawyer and nowhere else. Jason couldn’t have been more proud.

Well, he could have if it wasn’t an act, but…

Baby steps.

“And you’ve been with my client for about twelve years?”

“That’s right,” Dick replied.

“When did he started touching you sexually?”

“I was just barely nine,” Dick replied. “I had wet the bed and gone to him for help.”

“So you willining put yourself in his bed,” Bruce’s lawyer clarified. “How are we supposed to know you weren’t offering yourself to him? Tempting him so you could later claim you were unwilling?”

“It had been about six months to a year since my parents died,” Dick said slowly. “I still called him Mr. Wayne. I was in a new place with someone I didn’t know and I was scared. He was comforting. I would never take advantage of him.” he looked over at Bruce, heart stopping for half a moment, before looking back at the lawyer.

Bruce was furious.

“I trusted him,” Dick said.

“So when you came to him after wetting the bed, he assaulted you?”

“No,” Dick replied. “He gave me a bath and helped me into one of his shirts before letting me sleep in bed with him for the rest of the night.”

“So he  _ didn’t  _ assault you.”

“I didn’t say that,” Dick replied and Jason was  _ amazed  _ Dick wasn’t getting angry because Jason sure as hell would be.

“So when did he supposedly assault you?”

“The next morning,” Dick replied. “I had been worried he was going to take my stuffed animal away from me and he told me he had a stuffed animal. He brought it out of the closet before saying he wanted to test something and having me lay down on the bed. Then he proceeded to touch me between the legs with his bear.”

“But he didn’t assault you.”

“Objection!” Dick’s lawyer declared. “Molestation is still considered assault.”

The judge was silent for a moment before nodding. “Sustained.” he looked at Bruce’s lawyer. “Next question.”

Bruce’s lawyer gave a small smile. “I have no further questions.”

 

………….

 

Dick’s lawyer was asking him questions next and Jason noted how his brother relaxed, just slightly, when Austin stood up.

Jason hadn’t even realized Dick had been tense before them.

“As we’ve already stated,” Austin began, facing the jury. “My client has been assaulted by Mr. Wayne for twelve years. But he was only in the house with him until moving out at seventeen, after the alleged death of his brother.”

“Objection!”

“Overruled.”

Austin gave a nod to the judge before looking to Dick. “My question is, did you go to the police?”

“I did,” Dick replied. “After the first time he touched me when I was nine, as soon as he was done, I ran to Alfred.”

“Who has stated in his testimony that he did nothing,” Austin said to the jury. “Continue,” he told Dick.

Dick took a deep breath. “After the first time he...penetrated me, when I was thirteen, he left to take a shower. I knew Alfred wouldn’t help, so I got the phone and called the police.”

“What happened?”

“They said they would be there in an hour, since Wayne Manor is miles away from everything,” Dick explained. “Bruce heard me.”

“And what did he?”

“Hit me,” Dick replied. “Fractured a rib.”

“But he didn’t take you to the hospital?”

“No. He carefully bound my ribs and used makeup to cover the bruises left from the night before as well as gave me some painkillers so I wouldn’t give anything away.”

“So when the police arrived-”

“They found nothing,” Dick replied with a shrug. “They didn’t trust it though, so they would periodically drop by the manor to check on us. Make sure Bruce wasn’t trying anything.”

“But they never found anything.”

“Bruce always made sure I was taking painkillers for any pain I felt. And he always made sure to layer me in makeup to cover the bruises.”

“And what about when Jason arrived?” Austin asked. “He and Mr. Pennyworth have already stated Jason ran to the police. Which is miles away, as you said.”

“He did run,” DIck replied. “He screamed and he ran. He came back with his feet bloody and bandaged.”

“Running that far would have taken hours,” Austin pointed out. “What did Mr. Wayne do?”

“He beat him,” Dick replied. “Badly. Not enough that makeup wouldn’t be able to cover it, but enough that I’d still feel it and see the results for weeks.”

“And when your brother returned?”

“Bruce was going to kill him,” Dick replied quietly. “He would have, if I hadn’t offered myself.”

“And then he beat you again.”

“Yes. That was...only the first time Jason went to the police though.”

Austin and Jason frowned, Jason especially. He’d gone to the police twice?

“What happened then?”

“They took Jason and I out of Bruce’s care for about a week,” Dick replied. “Surprisingly, I didn’t have any bruises at the time.”

“Did Jason?” 

Dick sighed. “No. I like to think Bruce didn’t hurt him or touch him, but...Bruce would send me out of the manor sometimes. On errands. I don’t...I don’t know what happened when I was gone.”

“So you and Jason were taken out of the manor for a week,” Austin said, getting back on track. “But you were obviously returned to Mr. Wayne’s care.”

“We were,” Dick replied. “We were both placed in individual foster homes, away from each other, while they searched the manor and questioned us every single day.”

“And neither of you said anything?”

“Jason was insisting that Bruce was hurting me,” Dick replied. “At least, that’s what he told me when we got back to the manor.”

“But they didn’t believe him?”

“He was a street kid who got taken in by the richest man in Gotham,” Dick replied. “The police assumed he was making stuff up because by that point, he was fourteen and I was sixteen. He’d been legally adopted by Bruce, which meant he’d inherit everything.”

“And did you tell anyone anything?”

“Bruce told me he was going to kill Jason if I did,” Dick replied. “That it didn’t matter what I did, he was going to slit Jason’s throat and make me watch. So no, I didn’t tell anyone anything.”

“Because you were protecting him.”

“I let Bruce do whatever the hell he wanted to me if it meant he wouldn’t hurt Jason,” Dick replied. “So yes. I was protecting him.” Dick then looked at Bruce as he said, “Bruce Wayne is a monster whose money let’s him get away with anything and everything. Even the assault of his own children.”

Austin nodded, looking up at the judge. “I have no further questions, your honor.”

 

………..

Later that night

 

“I’m going to throw up,” Jason said as he walked into the kitchen. “How long is it going to take you to make me a new suit?”

“A week, maybe?” Roy replied, looking over at Jason. “Is that Burce’s?”

“Yes,” Jason replied, glaring down at the Batman suit. “I feel sick.”

“I’ll try to cut the time down to five days,” Roy confirmed. “Do you think he touched Dick while wearing-”

“Finish that sentence and I’ll rip out your tongue,” Jason snapped.

“Where is Dick?” Roy asked, changing the subject.

“Hiding,” Jason replied. “Cause he walked in while I was changing and I scared him.”

“Ouch.”

“Just don’t let him leave the safehouse,” Jason said with a sigh. “And  _ please  _ check on him.”

“I will,” Roy confirmed. “You’re meeting with Gordon?”

“Yes.”

“Good luck.”

“Thanks,” Jason muttered as he stalked towards the door. “I’ll need it.”

 

……….

“Batman,” Gordon greeted. “You’ve heard about the ongoing trial, I assume? With Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne?”

“Yes.”

Gordon humed. “You know, this could have been avoided,” he muttered. “We trust you with our city. I  _ told  _ you that I thought Bruce Wayne was assaulting Dick. You didn’t do anything.”

“Gordon, we need to talk.”

“Hell yes,” Gordon snapped, turning around only to freeze as Jason pulled the cowl off. “Uh-”

“Bruce was Batman,” Jason said bluntly. “That’s why nothing got done about this when you told him.”

“Holy-”

“I’m taking over as Batman now,” Jason replied. “I have someone making a new suit.”

“I-”

“I don’t anticipate needing to speak with you often.”

“Why-”

“Do me a favor and close your mouth,” Jason said, pulling the cowl back on. “You’ll catch flies.”

He took off across the rooftops without giving Gordon a chance to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when the next chapter will be uploaded since I fucked up and don't currently have any new chapters written.
> 
> It'll either be tonight or tomorrow or maybe this weekend
> 
> Still, leave a comment below!!!!


	22. Talk Me Out Of Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Dick have a heart to heart.
> 
> The pros and cons of ending Bruce's life before the end of the trial are discussed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. Didn't realize it had been three days since I last uploaded.
> 
> Oopsie daisy.
> 
> Welp...here's the next chapter.
> 
> Uh...I'm thinking the story's gonna be...twenty-five chapters? Does that work? Mm...yeah, we'll say twenty-five and change it if we have to.
> 
> We good? Good, good.
> 
> Alright...carry on.

 

“Jay?”

Jason looked up from where he was pouring over Wayne Enterprises paperwork at the kitchen table to find Dick standing anxiously in the doorway, drowning in the spare pajamas Jason had lended him.

“Dick,” Jason replied, putting the paper work away in his briefcases and pulling out the chair next to him for Dick. “It’s late. You should be asleep.”

“I had a nightmare,” Dick mumbled. “And I didn’t know where you were and I thought maybe Bruce killed you and-”

“Hey, it’s alright,” Jason soothed softly. “I’m not dead. I’m right here.”

“Are you going to leave?” Dick asked miserably.

Jason frowned. “What do you mean?” he asked gently.

“You’re taking Bruce’s job as CEO,” Dick replied. “And he always left for a long time when he had to work.” Dick’s bottom lip was shaking just slightly. “Are you gonna leave too?”

“No,” Jason said firmly. “No, of course not. Do you remember Lucius Fox?”

Dick nodded eagerly. “I liked him,” he said softly.

“Yeah,” Jason replied with a smile. “I like him too. So he’s going to run Wayne Enterprises for me. I’ll still have to do paperwork, but until you’re better and okay and the trial is over, then I might start going to the office more.”

“Where’s Alfred?” Dick asked. “And Tim?”

Jason blinked. It was the first time Dick had asked after either of them. He wasn’t sure if it was good or bad.”

“Alfred’s been arrested,” Jason replied slowly. “And Tim’s in counseling.”

“Good,” Dick said firmly. “Tim needed it. I always tried to help, but I think I was making it worse.”

Jason frowned. Throughout the conversation, Dick’s voice had changed. Less small and childlike and more-”

“Are you pretending to be Nightwing right now?” he asked.

Fear flashed through Dick’s eyes for a moment. “Should I not?” he asked softly.

“No, it’s alright,” Jason responded quickly. “If it helps you cope, then that’s okay. Can I ask why you’re doing it now though?”

Dick shrugged. “It makes it easier,” he replied quietly. “To...understand what’s happening. To be able to process everything like I’m looking at someone else's problem.”

“Well if it helps you,” Jason said. “Then go for it.”

“Are they going to ask you about what I said in court?” Dick asked. “About you running to the cops?”

“They might,” Jason replied. “So I need you to tell me everything you can, because I can’t remember anything.”

“Bruce made a drug to make you forget,” Dick explained. “And he...he hit you. Really badly. You were unconscious for about two days.”

“And no one suspected anything?”

“Alfred was homeschooling you,” Dick replied.

“Yeah, that I remember,” Jason said softly. “Dick...does Bruce still have that drug?”

“I think so,” Dick replied. “In the cave somewhere. Why?”

“We can bring it into court,” Jason declared. “As evidence. Do you know if Bruce wrote the formula down?”

“He never told me,” Dick replied. “If he did or didn’t, I mean.”

“That’s alright,” Jason said with a nod. “I’ll find it.” he carefully reached out to place his hands on Dick’s shoulders. “Dick, do you know what this means?”

“No?”

“We’ve just about won this trial,” Jason whispered. “We are going to  _ win  _ this trial, Dick. Bruce is going to go away for a long time.”

Dick’s eyes went wide. “Really?” he asked.

“Really,” Jason replied. “And then you can be a kid again. You can take all the time you want or you need to grow up, okay?”

Dick frowned. “Is that okay though?” he asked. “For me to be a kid?”

Jason sighed. “Neither of us got a childhood, Dick,” Jason said softly. “One of us deserves it though. At least I had the choice to grow up. You didn’t.”

“Ae you sure it’s okay?”

“How about this,” Jason offered. “You can be whatever you want. An adult or a kid. But if you want to be a kid, let’s say you wake up and decide you want to be a kid, the you just come to me with paper and crayons and we’ll color together. Okay?”

“Okay,” Dick agreed, standing and moving over to pull Jason into a tight hug. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“No problem,” Jason said weakly, tightening his own grip around Dick’s waist. “Now how about we go lay in bed, okay? I could read?”

“No,” Dick said, stepping back and ending the hug, surprising Jason who would have been alright for it to last a bit longer. “But...can we lay together?”

“We can do whatever you want,” Jason replied, letting Dick take his hand and guide him down the hall.

 

………..

 

“Jason, it’s three in the morning,” Roy mumbled as he followed Kori into the living room after Jason had rudely woken the two of them up once Dick had fallen asleep.

“Yes,” Kori agreed. “Is everything alright?”

“I need you two to talk me out of something,” Jason replied. His eyes were green, gun in hand, instantly getting Roy and Kori’s attention.

“Easy, Jason,” Roy said, holding up his hands. “I know it’s tough right now, but think about Dick. there’s no need to kill yourself.”

“What? No!” Jason snapped. “That’s  _ not  _ what this is about.”

“Oh,” Roy said sheepishly. “Well then, what is it?”

“Bruce can’t die yet,” Jason responded. “Not until this trial is over.”

“Alright,” Kori said. “So what are we talking you out of?”

“Give me a good reason not to storm over to that jail and put a bullet in his fucking head,” Jason replied, holding up his gun for emphasis.

Kori and Roy shared glances. “Would it be so bad?” Kori finally asked.

“Yeah, she’s right,” Roy agreed. “Isn’t that fucker better off dead?”

“Oh yeah, he is,” Jason agreed, nodding. “But see, if he dies the jury might decide he’s not guilty since he...whatever, ‘died for a good cause’ or some shit. Or if he dies and they figure out Red Hood did it, they might say Dick and I hired him to do it.”

“Oh,” Roy said, nodding. “Do it.”

Jason sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe three more chapters?
> 
> I dunno, we'll see. I won't mark it yet, I'll leave it as a question mark for now. Just to be safe and so no one gets confused.
> 
> Anyway, let me know your thoughts!!!


	23. Never One Hundred Percent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason talks with Clark and Diana and reveals that he doesn't believe Dick is ever going to fully recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray hooray, here's chapter...yay?
> 
> Okay, that didn't rhyme. But hey, here's chapter twenty-three!!
> 
> Hippie hippie!
> 
> Also, right after I wrote this I realized...well, I'll explain in the end note.
> 
> No spoilers : P

“You bastard!”

Jason barely had a second to register the voice of Wonder Woman before she was full on body slamming him to the ground.

“Ow!” he shouted as she grabbed him by the front of his suit. “What the fuck!?”

“I trusted you!” she screamed while Superman hovered nearby, arms crossed over his chert.

“Ow, fuck, hey!” Jason shouted, using one hand to try and stop her from punching him in the face while the other ripped the cowl off. “Ease up, it’s me!”

“Jason!?” Diana shouted, jumping off of him instantly. “What are you doing?”

“Getting the shit beat out of me by one of my childhood idols, apparently,” Jason muttered as he got to his feet. “Ouch.”

“Sorry,” she apologized instantly. “Why are you dressed as Batman?”

“In  _ his  _ suit,” Superman added, coming closer.

“Cause my friend hasn’t finished my new one yet,” Jason replied, pressing lightly to make sure his ribs weren’t broken. “And like it or not, Bruce  _ did  _ help Gotham as Batman.”

“Clark told me what happened,” Diana said softly. “With Br... _ Wayne _ and Dick. How is he? Dick, I mean. I don’t give a shit about Bruce Wayne.”

Hearing the Amazon curse was about the funniest thing ever to Jason and definitely would have been to young Jason, but he didn’t let his amusement show, especially during this serious and grave topic.

“Believe it or not, he’s getting better,” Jason replied. “He had to testify the other day and so he pretended to be Nightwing.”

Clark and Diana gave small smiles and Jason was reminded that Dick really was the favorite child. Not only in Bruce’s eyes but also in the League’s eyes.

At least the League had far better intentions.

“Has he been doing that a lot?” Clark asked. “Pretending to be Nightwing?”

“He did last night,” Jason replied. “If he’s done it more than that, then I’ve never noticed. But it’s okay. It’s good for him. It’s helping. Counseling, I think, is helping too. And he’s told me some stuff I didn’t even remember, so…”

“What did he tell you?” Diana asked.

“Apparently after I ran to the police and after they left from searching the home,” Jason began. “Bruce beat me into unconsciousness that lasted two days.”

“I remember that,” Diana breathed.

Jason blinked. “I...what?”

“He said it had happened on patrol,” she explained. “As Robin. He said Two-Face had gotten you.”

“That’s...what he told me too,” Jason said slowly. “He made me forget everything before then...he beat me, then made me forget and blamed it on…”

“Jason?” Clark prompted. “Are you alright?”

“No,” Jason replied. “How much has he made me forget?” he looked up at the two. “And if he’s made me forget...who’s to say…”

“Who’s to say what?”

“Who’s to say he never made Dick forget? Dick’s memories seem mostly intact, but I thought  _ my  _ memories were intact and they weren’t.”

“You really think Bruce played with Dick’s mind?”

“Honestly, I‘d believe anything about that man right now,” Jason responded. “I’m going back to the cave later, to search for the drug he made to remove my memories. Maybe I’ll find the one that makes me remember too. I can use it on Dick and I and we can find out anything else we’ve forgotten.”

“What do you plan to do with the manor?” Diana asked.

“There’s no way in hell I’m moving back in there and I’m certainly not letting Dick move back in there,” Jason replied instantly. “I’m thinking of destroying the cave, first of all, closing all the hidden passages.”

“Because you’re moving Batman’s location?” Clark guessed.

“Oh no,” Jason replied. “After tonight, there is no more Batman.”

“But you said this city needs Batman.”

“I said Batman helped the city,” Jason replied. “But they need someone who can keep them down and make them stay down. They need someone who won’t let them kill kids and stay alive.”

A small smile appeared on Diana’s face. “May I nominate Red Hood?”

Jason grinned. “The plan is already in motion.”

“What about Dick?” Clark asked. “He won’t approve of you killing.”

“To be honestly, Clark,” Jason said with a sigh, smile fading as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t think Dick is ever going to recover one hundred percent. He’s going to be fractured, missing pieces. The most we can do is put as many back together as possible.”

“What are you saying?”

“I don’t think Dick should have a say who gets to live or die,” Jason explained. “I don’t want him out as Nightwing.”

“I don’t think you have enough faith in him,” Clark said. “Dick will recover.”

“I never said he wouldn’t,” Jason responded, pulling the cowl back on. “I just said he won’t recover all the way.”

“Jason-”

“You haven’t seen him at his worst, Superman,” Jason cut in, using a low, gruff voice that mimicked Batman’s. “There’s no way in hell for him to recover all the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So right after I wrote this I realized that when Jason said Dick won't recover one hundred percent, what he really means (without even knowing it's what he means) is Dick won't recover into an act.
> 
> The Dick he's expecting the acrobat to recover back to was always an act. The act Dick put up around him to cover up Bruce's abuse.
> 
> But oh yeah, the drugs.
> 
> hee hee hee...I've got some plans for those drugs that'll totally make you all hate Bruce even more than you do.
> 
> And yes, I'm pretty sure that's possible.
> 
> Leave a comment cause they make me nice and warm inside!!  
> Happy, I mean. Not anything else I swear.


	24. Remember Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason finds the drugs to remember anything he's forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is NOT going to stop at 25 chapters cause I don't want to rush the ending.
> 
> So IDK how long this'll be.
> 
> So I'm totally glad you all enjoy this! (I think?)

“Is this a good idea?” Dick asked softly, curled up on the couch next to Jason as the younger male readied the syringe.

He’d found about a dozen vials poorly hidden in the batcave, six labeled “forget” and six labeled” remember.

The “forget” group had about six missing. Which meant six vials had been used.

Jason didn’t like the feeling that brought him.

“It’s fine,” Jason said firmly. “We have to remember, Dick. We have to know what we’ve forgotten.”

“Do you think I’ve forgotten anything?” Dick asked weakly, clutching a pillow to his chest.

“I don’t know,” Jason replied. “I’m not sure if I want to know.”

“Jason wait,” Dick said quietly, grabbing Jason’s wrist to stop the younger from plunging the needle into his arm. “Is that the entire dose?”

“Yeah?” Jason replied. “Why? So what?”

“Bruce said...sometimes I eavesdropped on him,” Dick murmured. “He made this drug after he beat you, once you were unconscious.”

“ _ So _ ?” Jason asked again.

“Bruce once told me that I shouldn’t ever use the entire dose to remember,” Dick said firmly.

“Oh he told you that, did he?” Jason demanded.

“He was trying to make sure I couldn’t make you remember what you’d forgotten,” Dick said softly. “He didn’t want me to cause an overdose, I guess.”

“Did he say what will happen?” Jason asked.

Dick bit his lip before shaking his head. “No.”

“Well we’re about to find out.”

“Jason!” Dick shouted as Jason plunged the needle into his own arm and injected the contents. When he looked up, Dick was white as a sheet and breathing heavily, eyes staring down at Jason’s arm in horror.

“Dick, hey,” Jason said quickly, placing a hand on Dick’s arm. Dick flinched and Jason instantly pulled back. “Dick, look at me. I’m okay, okay? Look, nothing’s wrong.”

“But what if you have a heart attack?” Dikc whispered. “What’ll happen to me?”

Jason...hadn’t thought of that. “That won’t happen,” he said instead.

Dick still looked uneasy.

 

……………

 

_ Jason stood in the middle of the GCPD, shaking violently in his thin pajamas. His feet were aching and he thought he could feel blood. _

_ “Jason?” _

_ He looked up to find Commissioner Gordon rushing towards him. Briefly, he thought it was ironic how he’d spent most of his life avoiding the police and now here he was, running to them for help. _

_ But Bruce had been… _

_ “You gotta help!” Jason declared, still shivering. “Please! Mr. Wayne is crazy!!” _

 

\--------

 

_ They didn’t find anything. Jason had only stood, staring at Dick in horror as the young acrobat looked the police dead in the eyes as he said, _

_ “No, Bruce has never hurt me. He would never hit me.” _

_ If Jason hadn’t seen what he’d seen, he would have believed Dick’s act too. _

_ The police didn’t find anything. Jason didn’t look at Bruce because what would he find? Anger? Disappointment? _

_ As soon as the police were gone, Jason chanced a look at Bruce. He was wrong. He didn’t find anger. Or disappointment. _

_ He found rage. _

_ Instantly, despite his aching bleeding feet, Jason stood his ground as Bruce stalked over to him. _

_ “Daddy,” Dick said, desperation in his voice as he placed a hand on Bruce’s arm. “Don’t do this.” _

_ “He tried to rat us out, Dick,” Bruce snarled. “He needs to die.” _

_ “No, Daddy, don’t!” Dick cried, grabbing Bruce’s wrist. Jason could only watch on in horror as Bruce grabbed Dick and broke his wrist like a twig, throwing him to the ground with such force that Dick’s head bounced against the linoleum floor and he went still. _

_ “No!” Jason screamed, running towards Dikc only to be grabbed and flung across the room. _

_ “He’s not here to protect you now,” Bruce snarled. “So give me one damn good reason not to slit your fucking throat.” _

_ Jason was breathing heavily, panic over taking and overriding all his rational instincts to fight. Because Bruce was fucking Batman and it didn’t matter if Jason was Robin because Bruce could easily kill him. _

_ “You need me!” Jason shouted. _

_ “I don’t,” Bruce declared, grabbing Jason by the front of his shirt and lifting him up. “I have Dick. Why would I ever need anyone else?” _

_ “W-what if I let you t-touch me?” Jason asked, voice cracking on the one word. _

_ Bruce frowned. “What?” _

_ “I’ll let you touch me like you touch Dick,” Jason declared. “And I won’t tell anyone, I swear!” _

_ Bruce was silent and Jason thought maybe the man was just going to snap his neck and that would be it. _

\-----

 

_ Jason watched quietly as Bruce restrained Dick tightly to the acrobat’s bed, a gag shoved in his mouth. _

_ “Is that really necessary?” Jason asked as Bruce lead him down the hall to the main bedroom. “He’s unconscious.” _

_ “He won’t stay that way,” Bruce said as he closed and locked the door. “Strip and get on the bed.” _

_ “What’s going to happen to me if I don’t do what you want?” Jason asked as he reluctantly stripped down. “I mean...if I don’t please you right or whatever.” _

_ “Then I’ll beat you to death.” _

 

…….

 

The world was spinning when Jason’s eyes opened. Hands were on his shoulders. Restraining.

Restraining.

Restraining.

 

_ “Do you really need restraints?” Young Jason asked as Bruce tied his wrists to the headboard of the bed. _

_ “I don’t trust you not to fight back,” Bruce had replied. _

 

With a shout of rage, Jason lurched forward. His vision was completely tinged in green. He could made out vague shapes but otherwise, nothing more obvious. He grabbed the person pinning him and flung them across the room. He heard their body hit the wall and shuddered.

 

_ Young Jason screamed as Bruce flung him across the room. He tried to fight because this was not how he wanted to die - naked and afraid - but also because if Bruce was still angry after killing Jason, then he might go after Dick. _

_ And Jason couldn't let that happen again. _

 

Jason got his hands around his attacker’s throat and squeezed. Suddenly, a face filtered through the green haze.

Bruce.

He snarled, tightening his grip. At any other time, he’d snap the attacker’s neck and that would be it. But no. no, not this time. Bruce didn’t deserve a quick death. He deserved it to be slow and fucking painful.

He felt hands on his shoulders, trying to tug him away from Bruce, but he ignored them. Planting his feet.

At least until he felt two more sets of hands, physically dragging him away.

He let out a raw primal scream and attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally let me know your thoughts cause that was totally a tense end, right?


	25. Forgetting More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason wakes up after his Lazarus/memory rollercoster ride
> 
> *the chapter is better than the summary, I promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're ready for me to break your hearts.
> 
> The events of this chapter weren't really necessary but here you go anyway.

“Jason? Can you hear me?”

“He’s unconscious, Dick. I don’t think he can hear you.”

“But this is my fault. I should have stopped him. I told him not to-”

“Hey, come here. Let’s look at your neck, okay?”

“No. Stay away from me.”

“Dick, hey, it’s alright.”

“Don’t touch me!”

Jason was...drifting. Somewhere warm and untouchable. No, not warm. Hot. Burning up. As soon as he realized that, he realized he was breathing heavily. Sharp, heaving gasps that left him dizzy and breathless. The only part of his body that was cold was his forehead. Cold and wet across his forehead, like a cloth.

He wasn’t...sure what had happened. Dimly, he remembered talking to Dick, but-

“Jason? Can you hear me?”

Jason peeled his eyes open, looking around and frowning when he saw-

“Wonder Woman?” Jason mumbled, looking up at her and the older man beside her. “Clark?”

“Take it easy,” Diana said, placing a hand on jason’s shoulder when he tried to sit up. “You have a pretty high fever. How are you felin?”

“Confused,” Jason replied. “Where am I?”

Clark and Diana shared glances. “What’s your name?” Clark asked cautiously.

Jason frowned. “Jason?” he replied slowly.

“And how old are you?”

“What’s going on?” Jason finally demanded. “Where’s Dick?”

“Jason,” Diana said softly. “I need you to tell me how old you are?”

“Thirteen,” Jason finally declared. “Now where’s Dick?”

Distantly, Jason heard the sound of storming fotosteps, followed by a slamming door.

“That was Dick,” Roy said, appearing in the doorway. “He heard.”

“Who are you?” Jason asked.

Roy gave him a sympathetic look. “It’s a long story,” he said gently before looking back to Clark. “I’ll go after Dick.”

“Good,” the superhuman said with a nod. “We’ll stay here and try to get Jason’s memory back.”

“What do you mean get my memory back?” Jason demanded. “And here's Dick? You can’t just let him walk away, Bruce is abusing him!”

Clark and Diana shared glances. “We know,” Diana finally said softly.

“Then why-”

“It’s a long story,” Clark said softly. “And it’s going to be really hard to believe.”

“I saw Bruce Wayne fucking a crying fifteen year old in the ass,” Jason deadpanned, crossing his arms over his chest. “I think I’ll believe anything.”

 

…………..

Two Hours Later

 

“I can’t find Dick,” Roy said as he returned to the safehouse. “He’s just.” he threw up his hands. “Gone! Any luck convincing Jason?”

“We explained everything,” Clark replied. “But he doesn't believe us. He just keeps asking for Dick. You really didn’t find him?”

Roy shook his head. “I can’t tell if he’s missing because he’s using his Nightwing brain and is intentionally avoiding me or if he’s missing because he’s using his nine year old brain and is lost.”

“So not only do we have to find Richard,” Kori said. “But we have to get Jason's memory back.”

“I overheard him and Dick talking before Jason took the drug that would help him remember anything he's forgotten,” Roy said. “Dick was pretty freaked out. He kept talking to Jason about how taking so much would overdose.”

“He didn’t overdose,” Diana said. “But it must have been close.”

“Do you think he knew he was hurting Richard?” Kori asked softly. 

“I don’t think so,” Roy replied. “I think...I think maybe he thought it was Bruce.”

“The strength he showed,” Clark chimed in. “It took three superpowered beings to hold him down. He...he could have easily snapped Dick’s neck at any time but he didn;t.”

“Maybe on some level he knew it was Dick,” Roy said with a sigh. “But there’s also the possibility that he thought it was Bruce and wanted him to suffer.”

“We have to find Dick,” Diana declared. “But we have to help Jason.”

“I will search for Richard,” Kori declared. “If he is in the child’s mindset, he will not have gone far.”

“The rest of us will focus on helping Jason,” Roy said.

“I think once his fever goes down, his memory will return,” Clark said. “But until then, we have to try and get it down ourselves and try to get him to remember.”

“That’s not going to be easy, is it?”

“Nothing is easy with that family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that and I certainly look forward to your thoughts.
> 
> Bruce can go fuck himself, just an FYI


	26. Dick's Back and So Is Jay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick finally comes back and through him, Jason regains the temporary memory loss.
> 
> Some things are revealed and the biggest questions in the end are: 
> 
> Will Dick ever trust Jason again?
> 
> AND
> 
> Does Dick have forgotten memories?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay 26

“Dick?! Oh my god, are you...oh my god.”

Jason, who was curled up on the couch on what was supposedly his safehouse - he really still didn’t believe that he was apparently nineteen years old - look up when he heard the voice of the one called Roy.

He instantly leapt off the couch when he heard Dick’s name, running through the halls. They couldn’t lie to him if he saw Dick, right?

Dick was fifteen. Of that Jason was absolutely sure.

At least, until he turned the corner.

He wasn’t sure what surprised him. The fact that Dick was obviously older and bigger or-

“Come here,” the one Jason had learned was Damian, snapped, grabbing Dick’s wrist and dragging him to the table. Dick’s knuckles were bruises and bloody, like he’d gotten into a fight.

“What happened?” Jason asked. Okay, yeah, so maybe Clark and Diana were telling the truth. It was pretty hard to deny that when Jason was taller than he remembered being, not to mention the fact that his voice was much deeper.

Dick’s voice, however, was broken as he whispered, “Go away, Jason.”

Jason frowned. “No,” he said firmly. “No, Bruce is hurting-”

“Don’t say his name!” Dick screamed. Everyone went silent and Jason could only stare with wide eyes because Dick had never screamed at him before. Dick had never screamed at anyone, before-

 

_ They’d been at the island for a week and Jason was pretty sure he was losing his mind, and/or going crazy. _

 

“Wait,” Jason whispered, placing a hand on his head. 

  
  


_ He’d been calling Bruce ‘daddy’. That was...that wasn’t as uncomfortable as Jason had expected it to be. Well, it had been at first but by this point Jason tried not to think about it too much. When he was around Bruce or interacting with the man, he tried not to think about what he was doing or what the billionaire was doing. _

  
  


“I remember…” he mumbled. He looked up at Dick, fear in his eyes. “What do I remember?”

 

_ He was starting to understand why Dick always looked so dead behind the eyes when interacting with Bruce. It was his only way to protect himself. _

 

“Jason!”

Jason blinked his eyes open - when had he closed them? - to find himself on the ground, Dick leaning over him, fear in his blue eyes.

“Jason?” Dick whispered. But his voice was far away and suddenly, Jason felt like he was somewhere else.

 

_ Jason was curled up on the couch under a soft, thick blanket, eyes staring blankly at the wall as he tried to tune out the sounds coming from the bedroom of Dick sobbing and pleading as Bruce...Jason didn’t want to think about what Bruce was doing. _

 

“What’s going on!?”

“Come here, Dick.”

“No! He needs me!”

“Dick, he’s having a seizure.”

“Oh god, I killed him. He’s not moving, I  _ killed  _ him! This is all my fault! If I hadn’t-”

“Koriand’r, get Grayson out of here!”

“Move Jason to the bedroom.”

“Is he breathing?”

“Start compressions.”

 

………

 

Jason’s head felt like someone had taken a crowbar to it numerous times before blowing him up.

And he knew what that felt like.

He groaned, peeling his eyes open. When he tried to sit up, however, he was instantly drawn to the restraints binding his ankles and wrists to the bed.

“What the fuck?!” he shouted, maybe a bit too loud because in an instant, Diana and Clark were running in. “What is going on?” he snapped.

“Jason,” Diana said breathlessly. “Thank god. We thought-”

“How old are you?” Clark cut in.

“I’m ten,” Jason said sarcastically. “How old do you think I am?”

“Jason, we need you to be serious.”

“Why?” Jason asked, all anger flooding out. “I’m nineteen, now what’s going on?”

“You took the serum,” Clark explained. 

“Yeah, I remember,” Jason said. “And I know what I forgot.”

“There was a side effect.”

“You got angry,” Roy said from the doorway. “Enhanced by the Pit Madness, I think.”

Kori chimed in, “It took myself, Wonder Woman, and Superman to control you before you…”

Jason narrowed his eyes. “Before I what?”

Roy and Kori shared glances before Roy stepped forward. “He’s okay now,” Roy said as preface. “You have to understand that-”

“Roy, who did I hurt?” Jason asked, even though he had a sinking feeling he already knew.

“You tried to kill Dick,” Clark explained softly. “By strangling hm. We think...we think you thought he was Bruce.”

“Is that why he yelled at me to go away earlier?” Jason asked with a wince, even as the guilt began to consume his soul.

“No,” Diana replied. “He yelled at you because when he heard...you had a fever, after we managed to get you away from him. When you woke up, you’d forgotten everything after whatever memory you recovered.”

“I lost six years of my memory,” Jason murmured. “Okay, so...so why were his knuckles bloody?”

Everyone shared glances and Jason instantly knew he wasn’t going to like it.

“Jason,” Diana said softly. “Dick might have just thrown the court case right into Bruce’s hands.”

Jason froze. “What?” he asked quietly. “He wouldn't do that. Dick would never-”

“I don’t think he meant to,” Clark soothed. “He was just angry that you forgot so much that-”

“He marched right over to the jail,” Roy chimed in. “And...well...beat the shit out of Bruce.”

“How?”

“He acted polite, went in a disguise,” Kori explained. At Jason’s confused look, she quickly elaborated. “You kind of passed out and had a seizure before waking up here. We asked him to explain while you were unconscious.”

“Alright,” Jason said. “So what? He just walked in, asked to see Bruce and as soon as the two were in the visitor room-”

“He started punching him as hard as he could,” Roy replied. “It took three guards to hold him down and get him out of the building.”

“Did they ever find out who he was?”

“No, thank the gods,” Diana replied. “They were going to press charges, but-”

“Dick started crying,” Roy said with a very small, sad smile. “Freaked out and lost.”

“He slipped into his little kid mind.”

“He was terrified,” Kori said. “He could only give them Alfred’s number to call for help.”

“How did he even get back?”

“We’re not sure,” Clark said. “Dick didn’t really know either. He says the last thing he remembered before walking into the safehouse was crying with the police officers.”

“Where is he?”

“Asleep,” Roy replied. “Drug induced, unfortunately. When you had your seizure, he started freaking out, saying he killed you.”

“Is Damian with him?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” Jason said with a firm nod. “Hand me another dose.”

“Are you out of your mind!?” Clark shouted. “Absolutely not.”

“Jason, your heart stopped,” Roy stated. “We could barely get it started. What if this time you die?”

“I won’t.”

“You didn’t think your heart would stop the first time-”

“Clark, there were six ‘forget’ doses missing. I got the memories back from one which means there are still five left.”

“And how do you know Dick hasn’t forgotten anything.”

“Bruce wouldn't do that.”

“Absolutely not, Jason,” Diana said. “I won’t allow it.”

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t do it.”

“Dick,” everyone said at once.

Fuck. “Fine,” Jason snarled. “At least leave so I can try and get rid of this pounding in my head.”

They still seemed uneasy but did reluctantly remove the restraints and leave. Last of all was Clark.

“I know everything seems like it’s about Dick right now,” he said calmly. “But you’re crumbling, Jason. You’re taking on too much.”

“I’m fine.”

“Jason, you nearly died tonight because you tried to add more stress onto yourself by forcing yourself to remember what we all knew was a traumatizing event,” the superhuman reminded him. “I think that’s why your heart stopped.”

“Thank you for your input goodbye.”

“Just…” Clark sighed. “Before you do anything else...just think of Dick? Okay?”

He left Jason alone after that. With a sigh, Jason lay in bed and tried to sleep. But all he could hear were Dick’s terrified screams that he’d killed Jason.

If Jason cried in bed, passing out from hyperventilation, then no one knew. Jason’s last semi lucid thought was ‘I’m glad this room is soundproof so Clark can’t hear me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys.
> 
> I am writing this story on google docs. Font Times New Roman, size 12.
> 
> The document is 100 pages long now. It's literally takes forever to load and then slows my MacBook down when it's opened.
> 
> This story is actually becoming hard to write now because of that : D :D :D
> 
> Oh but no worries. I'll still upload. I'm just going to have to make a new document.
> 
> Anyway, let me know your thoughtS!!!!


	27. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick's already forgiven Jason.
> 
> But did he do so because he truly forgave him, or because he needs Jason to do something for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know, but I liked the end and couldn't make myself add anymore

“Hey. Dick’s awake.”

“Okay,” Jason said without looking up from the paperwork he was working on at the kitchen table.

Roy sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. “He wants to talk to you.”

That got Jason to look up. “What?” he asked. “I thought he’d never want to see me again. I hurt him.”

“He wants to see you,” Roy repeated.

“Where is he?”

“In his room, coloring with Damian,” Roy answered. “Diana and Clark are out grocery shopping and I’ve got no idea where Kori is.”

“Okay,” Jason said, nodding as he got to his feet, maybe faster than he should have. “Thank you.”

 

………

 

“Jay!”

Jason was only slighlty caught off guard by Dick’s enthusiasm, especially when the older male rushed over and pulled Jason into a tight hug.

“Are you okay?” Dick asked, taking a step back from the hug but keeping hold of Jason’s arms. “I was really scared that you weren’t gonna wake up and I’d killed you and-”

“Hey, it’s alright,” Jason said softly. “I’m okay now.”

“Good,” Dick said, nodding. 

“Roy said you wanted to see me?” Jason prompted when Dick didn’t say anything else.

“Yeah,” Dick said softly. “I wanted to apologize. I know I shouldn’t have gone to Bruce but I was just so  _ angry _ ! It was  _ his  _ fault that you-you forgot and I just got really angry and I couldn’t control myself.”

“Hey, it’s alright,” Jason said gently. “It’s okay, Dick.” he gave a reassuring smile and laugh. “Don’t forget, you’re talking to the king of losing control and getting angry.”

“But you have a reason to be angry,” Dick said. “With the lazarus.”

“And you’ve been assaulted for years,” Jason said. 

“Will you do something for me?” Dick asked. “Please?”

“Of course,” Jason replied. “What is it?”

“If we don’t win the trial,” Dick said slowly. “I want you to kill Bruce.”

Jason’s eyes were wide. “I’m sorry, what?” he asked.

At Dick’s declaration, Damian had gotten to his feet as well. “Grayson, you can’t be serious,” he declared.

“I don’t want him to have the chance for parole,” Dick explained. “But...that’s not all.”

“Dick, you’re asking me to kill someone,” Jason said softly. “You don’t kill.”

“Yeah, but the man who taught me that was an abusive hypocrite,” Dick snarled. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to calm down before he spoke softly. “I’m not asking you to kill him because I want him dead. I’m asking you to kill him because I’m trying to save him.”

“What do you mean?” Jason asked.

“Save him from what?” Damian chimed in.

“You know how people are treated in prison, especially those who...who are child molseters,” Dick whispered.

“Yeah, they get what they deserve,” Jason declared.

“I don’t care that he...that he raped me for twelve years,” Dick whispered. “I can’t let the same thing happen to him.”

“He deserves it,” Damian declared.

“I don’t care,” Dick said firmly. He looked Jason in the eyes as he said, “Kill him, Jason, or  _ I  _ will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally leave a comment cause they always make me so happy


	28. The Final Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the final day of the trial. Will Bruce go free or put behind bars?

“You cannot let Grayson kill father,” Damian snarled later that night after he had so rudely burst into Jason’s room without even bothering to knock.

“Geez, demon, a little warning next time.”

Damian ignored him. “Did you hear me? If Grayson takes father’s life, it will destroy him.”

“You mean...more than he already is?” Jason asked. He knew he should be more sympathetic, but it was four in the fucking morning and he and Dick had to be in court at seven. So yeah, he was tired and cranky and not at all ready to deal with Damian’s shit.

Damian sneered. “This is  _ serious _ , Todd,” he snapped.

“I know,” Jason replied. “But I’m tired and I have to get up early in the morning-”

“Just promise me,” Damian demanded. “That either you’ll take father’s life or you will prevent Grayson from doing so.”

Jason heaved a sigh, but Damian had a point. Taking anyone’s life -  _ especially  _ Bruce’s - would  _ shatter  _ Dick beyond repair.

If he wasn’t already that broken.

“Fine,” Jason said. “I’ll take Bruce’s life or I won’t let Dick.”

With a firm nod, Damian stormed off.

 

………….

**SEVERAL DAYS LATER**

 

Weeks and weeks of pain had lead up to this. Days of having to be in the same room as Bruce, his eyes wearing down on both Dick  _ and  _ Jason had lead to this moment.

Tim had given his testimony and had merely stated facts. When asked where he stood, if he felt Bruce deserved punishment or if he felt Dick deserved what he was getting, his answer was simple.

 

_ “If I side with Bruce, Jason and Dick will despise me for the rest of my life,” Tim said calmly. “If I side with them, Bruce will go after me if he manages to escape.” _

_ “So?” Bruce’s lawyer asked. “Who do you side with?” _

_ “I’m here to state facts,” Tim had answered calmly. “I’m here to tell you what happened. “Nothing more, nothing less.” _

 

So now here they sat. Dick staring blankly ahead, Jason glaring down at the table in front of them, Bruce watching them both as they waited with baited breath for the jury to make their choice.

Dick’s hitched inhale was Jason’s indication to look up. His indication that the jury had entered. The two sat there, watching the jury as they took their seat.

Dick knocked his shoulder into Jason and when Jason looked over, he could see tears in Dick’s eyes.

Dick was terrified. 

Under the table, Jason grabbed Dick’s hand. Dick flinched at the contact before relaxing and looking over at Jason.

“It’s going to be okay,” Jason soothed, stroking his thumb over Dick’s knuckles, still broken from his assault on Bruce. It had been a miracle that the jury and judge had been willing to listen about why Dick beat the sht ot of Bruce.

So that hadn't affected their side of the trail. If anything, Jason felt like it had helped.

“Mr Wayne,” the judge began after he had been told what choice the jury had made.

Dick went tense, hardly breathing and Jason hoped he wasn’t breaking the acrobat’s fingers with how tightly he was gripping Dick’s hand.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a few tears drip down Dick’s cheeks, could feel the acrobat’s shaking picking up. He was close to a panic attack and if the judge didn’t give the fucking result, Jason was going to scream.

“The jury has found you guilty,” the judge concluded. “And you have been sentenced to twenty-five years in Gotham Central Prison without parole.”

Dick covered his mouth with his hands as he began to cry in earnest now, turning and burning his face in Jason's neck as he began to sob, shoulders heaving as Bruce was taken by the offierces and lead out of the room.

“Shh,” Jason said quietly, pulling Dikc close and stroking the acrobat’s back. He felt like crying too, but he needed to drive them home. He could cry when they got back to the safehouse. “It’s over. It’s over, Dick, he won’t hurt you again.”

Dick was trying to keep his sobs quiet to the point that he was almost hyperventilating.

“Let’s get him outside,” their lawyer suggested. Jason nodded, keeping Dick tucked against his side as he lead them outside, ignoring the reporters that were vying for their attention.

When they got to the car, Jason helped Dikc into the passenger seat and buckled him in. Dick began whining when Jason tried to pull back. With a sigh, Jason knelt down, stroking Dick’s tears away.

“I just have to talk to Austin, okay?” Jason said softly. “Then I’ll get in the car and we can hold hands all the way home, alright?”

“Can we lay together?” Dick begged. “Please?”

“Of course,” Jason said. “We can lay together for the rest of the night if you want.”

Dick reluctantly nodded, letting go of Jason’s hand and watching through sad eyes as Jason closed the door and turned to Austin.

“Thank you,” Jason said. “I was…thank you.”

Austin gave a gentle smile. “Keep him safe,” he said. 

“Will do,” Jason confirmed, giving a firm nod. “I think he’ll get better now, knowing there’s no chance Bruce could go free.” he hesitated before asking softly. “Did you have a hand in making sure Bruce wouldn’t get parole?”

“The judge and I are good friends,” Austin replied with a smile. “I explained a few things.”

“Good,” Jason said with a nod. “I’ll be honest, I was afraid his lawyer was going to be better than you...no-no offense.”

Austin chuckled, holding out his hand and giving Jason’s a firm shake. “It’s no problem,” he said. “Hopefully we never have to meet in this setting again.”

With a laugh and final thanks, Jason got in the car and went back to the safehouse.

 

…………

 

That night was the fist time Jason saw Dick smile without any hint of fear or emptiness behind his eyes.

“He’ll get better now, I think,” Jason told Clark as the two of them stood together, watching Dick sit on the couch with Damian, bickering together about what show to watch. Obviously, Damian was going to let Dick get what he wanted, but it was still fun to watch.

“I agree,” Clark said. “I think Bruce’s incarceration will do wonders for his mental state.”

Jason hesitated before asking, “How are you, by the way?”

“What do you mean?”

“You were Bruce’s friend,” Jason explained. “I can’t imagine how you’re feeling.”

“Nowhere near what you and Dick are feeling, I’m sure,” Clark replied. “I’m...angry, really. I trusted him and never had any idea what he was doing. He was always...he always preached against this. I just can’t believe he would ever do this. And then design a drug to cover it up.” he frowned suddenly. “Where is it, anyway? The drug?”

“Locked safely away in Justice League vaults, thanks to Diana,” Jason replied. “At least until we can find a safe way to destroy it.”

“Good,” Clark said, nodding. After a moment, he added, “You said six vials were missing.”

“Six forget vials, yeah,” Jason confirmed.

“And you’re not curious?” Clark asked with a frown. “About the other five memories you've forgotten?”

Jason briefly thought back to the remember vials he had hidden in a safe in his room for him to take and use whenever he was ready to remember what he’d forgotten.

He was glad Clark couldn’t read minds. “It’s probably better I don’t remember,” he said, giving a half lie.

“I agree,” Clark said with a smile. “Now go watch something with Dick and Damian. You need to relax, just as much as Dick does.”

Jason sighed. “Clark-”

“Jason.”

Jason huffed, shaking his head. “Alright, fun,” he reluctantly agreed. “You’re right.”

With a nod to the Kryptonian, Jason walked over and slotted himself between Damian and Dick, ignoring Damian’s squawk of protest as he easily wrestled the remote from the small assassin, tossing the remote over to Dick.

They had been watching for ten minutes before Dick leaned over.

“Jason?” he whispered, waiting util Jason looked over. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the story isn't over yet!! It's gonna be a total of thirty chapters and this is only twenty-eight!!
> 
> So we're close, but not yet.
> 
> Anyway, let me know your thoughts below!!!


	29. Going To Gloat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason goes to talk to Bruce.
> 
> It goes about as well as can be expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have chapter thirty all planned out in my head, but I've no idea how long it'll be.
> 
> Not sure if y'all will be pleased but...well...Bruce may or may not die, you know? And maybe you'll agree after you see the last thing he says in this chapter
> 
> ; )
> 
> Enjoy.

The last thing he remembered was driving back from the court case, exhausted but happy.

Then suddenly he was waking up in the hospital with absolutely no idea how he’d gotten there.

“The fuck?” he mumbled, starting to push himself up right only for hands to appear on his shoulders, shoving him down. “Dick!?”

“Hi,” Dick said in a small voice - nine year old, Jason supplied. “How are you feeling?” Dick pressed the nurse’s button as he asked, his nervous, shaking fingers finding their way to the pulse point on Jason's neck.

“What happened?” Jason asked as Dick pulled up an uncomfortable looking plastic chair, crossing his legs underneath of himself as he took a seat.

“Clark thinks it’s cause you were really stressed about the trial and me and Wayne Enterprises-”

“Dick,” Jason cut in gently. “I love you, but that doesn’t answer my question.”

“I was getting there,” Dick told him stubbornly. He waited until he was sure Jason wouldn’t interrupt again before getting ot the point. “You wouldn’t wake up,” he said softly. “Your heart was fine and you were breathing fine, but you wouldn’t wake up.”

“You dropped into a mild coma after crashing the car.”

Dick and Jason looked over to find Diana walking in. She smiled as she set a bouquet of flowers down.

“How long has he been awake?” she asked Dick.

“Not long,” Dick replied. “I pressed the nurse button but nobody came yet.”

Diana hummed. “I’ll check in a moment.” he looked to Jason. “How are you feeling?”

“Mostly confused,” Jason replied. “Wait a second...did you say I crashed the car?”

He looked over at Dick again, noting the bandages on the acrobat’s forehead and his arms.

“Holy shit,” he whispered. “We got into a fucking car crash?!”

“No one got hurt,” Dick supplied gently, placing his hand on Jason’s. Jason noted his knuckles were bandaged which did cause him some peace of mind.

But not much.

“What happened?” Jason asked, looking back and forth between Dick and Diana.

“You were driving us back to the safehouse,” Dick explained. “And you just…” he shrugged un-fucking-helpfully. “Passed out.”

“I just passed out,” Jason deadpanned. “You gotta be fucking kidding me. Wait, hang on.” he looked at Diana. “Did you say I was in a mild coma?”

“You’ve been unconscious for a week,” Dick said quietly. “There was never a doubt if you were going to wake up but we just didn’t know when.”

“Fuck, Dick,” Jason whispered. “Shit, I am  _ so _ -are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Dick replied, perky as ever.

“We’ve kept him going to counseling,” Diana said. “He only had two sessions since the crash.”

“We upped it to twice a week,” Dick explained. “But only cause I had a panic attack after they admitted you to the hospital.”

“It was crazy!” Roy said as he strolled into the room. “He just kept screaming.”

Dick ducked his head while Jason only stared at the archer. “Why are you here?”

“Taking over babysitting duty,” Roy replied.

Diana nodded. “I’ll speak with a nurse and then I’ll be on my way.” she gently patted Jason's ankle, smiling at Dick before turning and leaving.

“Babysitting duty?” Jason asked once she was gone.

“Watching Dick,” Roy replied, pulling up another seat and kicking his feet up on the hospital bed, only to have them violently shoved away by Dick who was glaring petulantly at the archer.

Jason’s ribs kind of hurt when he laughed, but it was totally worth it. “So,” he began once he’d sobered up. “What's the prognosis? Anything broken?”

“Bruises and bumps for you both,” Roy replied. “Dick got a few cuts and scrapes but he’s fine. You’re the one who smacked your head against the steering wheel. Which you’ll probably be feeling in a few days, for a few days.”

“Yeah,” Jason said, nodding. “Just to clarify, to make sure I remember, we  _ won  _ the court case, right?”

“Yeah, Jay,” Dick replied with a smile. “We won.”

 

……………

 

Dick had been stubborn on declaring that Jason absolutely could do nothing but rest and sleep until the doctor said he was good enough to drive alone.

So the minute his two weeks were up, Jason was up and out of the safehouse. He wasn’t anxious or feeling trapped. Oh no. He had someone to visit.

Gotham Central Prison rolled into view and Jason felt his blood pressure rise. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel and forced himself to take a long, slow breath. He pulled calmly into the parking lot, walked calmly inside, calmly got his visitor pass, and calmly let himself be lead to the visitor room.

The smile on his face was probably a little unnerving when he saw Bruce being escorted in.

“Hey B,” he said brightly. “How’s prison life?”

Bruce looked like shit in the orange jumpsuit and Jason was very pleased by that. Although...Jason could also see some bruises forming.

“Holy shit,” Jason whispered. “Are you the prison bitc…”

“Finish that sentence and I’ll snap your neck,” Bruce snarled.

“Will you?” Jason asked. “That’s not a good idea, B. Especially considering all the guards around.”

Bruce sneered. “Why are you here?”

“To taunt you, for one,” Jason began, sneering. “For another, to tell you that Dick is recovering  _ so. Much. faster.  _ Without you around.”

Bruce snarled but didn’t move, which Jason thought was a win on his side. “Why are you  _ here _ ?” Bruce demanded.

“To gloat, mainly,” Jason replied with a shrug.

“Mark my words, Jason,” Bruce hissed. “I  _ will  _ get out of here. And when I do, I’m killing you both.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Jason said as he stood.

“Watch your tone,” Bruce ordered. “And believe me when I say that I will make sure Dick dies while bouncing on my cock, begging for release.”

Jason was proud of himself for not losing his cool until he was safely next to his car where he promptly threw up on the pavement. As soon as his stomach was settled, he leaped into the car and made his away back to the safehouse. All the way back, his mind was an angry, lazarus fueled mess, one thought looping on repeat.

He should have killed Bruce while he had the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> We're close to the end! I can't wait.
> 
> Also I can cause you have all been amazing and supportive and I'll miss your wonderful wonderful comments!


	30. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end! At last!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen here, y'all.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter cause boy was it hard to write.

Two Weeks Later

“So how does it feel?” Jason asked as he and Dick lay on the floor of Dick’s room together, coloring.

Dick shrugged, furiously pressing his crayon hard enough into the paper that he had properly flatterend the tip.

“How does what feel?” he asked, eyes focused solely on his paper and refusing to look at Jason.

“Everything,” Jason replied with a shrug. “I mean…” he gave a weak laugh. “It’s over, Dick. He can’t hurt us anymore. He’s gone.”

“He’ll come back.”

Jason frowned, sitting up. “What do you mean?”

“He’s Bruce Wayne,” Dick replied, still not looking at Jason. “He’ll always come back.” he sighed, pushing himself up to look up at Jason, tears nearly spilling over. “He’s never really gone, Jay.”

“Dick, hey,” Jason whispered, reaching forward to place his hands on Dick’s shoulders. “What’s wrong? Dick-”

“He’s going to come back, Jason,” Dick said firmly, smacking Jason’s hands away. “He’s going to come back and he’s going to kill us and it’s going to be  _ all _ your fucking fault!”

Jason blinked, taken by surprise by the cruel words. “Why?”

“Because you didn’t kill him, that’s why,” Dick snapped. The fire of rage burning in his eyes, even as his tears began to fall. “Prison cannot stop him. Nothing short of a bullet to the head can stop him.”

“Dick-”

“Shut the fuck up,” Dick snarled, shoving Jason away. “Get out!”

Jason was barely fazed by Dick’s sudden turn from sadness to rage. It was far too common. Violence and anger had been what Dick knew best. Now though, he was still having trouble getting used to Jason’s kindness. As a result, he’d do his dman best to anger Jason. To get Jason to hit him.

Jason was having a lot of trouble holding back. He’d never been good at handling his anger before his death and the Pit Madness certainly didn’t make it any easier.

“Alright,” Jason said softly, holding up his hands as he got to his feet. “Alright, Dick. I’m sorry.”

He slipped out of the room.

 

…………….

 

Dick couldn’t sleep that night.

He spent hours tossing and turning and any time he closed his eyes, he was assaulted with images of Bruce. Twice he’d had to run to the bathroom to throw up. By two AM he had given up on sleep entirely and moved to sit in the kitchen with his head on the table.

For some reason that was more comfortable. Being in a bed in the dark, no matter how he was laying, made him terrified that Bruce was lurking nearby.

For two hours, Dick walked aimlessly around the kitchen before moving back to his room to get dressed and put his shoes on. He hesitated for a moment before grabbing his new phone and scribbling a note to Jason. Once finished, he slipped out of the safehouse for a walk.

He wandered aimlessly around the darkened, empty streets until deciding to head back around six. He was passing an alley when he went stiff, recognizing the unsettling feeling of being watched.

“Who’s there?” he demanded, looking towards the alley. In the dark, he could just barely make out the form of someone standing there, but unless they stepped into the light, he wasn’t going to be able to see who it was. He narrowed his eyes, debating on stepping forward or moving on.

But moving on meant they might follow him to Jason’s safehouse and-

“You’re overthinking, Dickie.”

Dick’s eyes went wide as he stepped back in terror as Bruce stepped into the light.

“Oh god,” Dick whispered.

“What’s the matter?” Bruce asked, frowning. “I thought you’d be happy to see daddy.”

Dick shook his head, looking around in the hopes that someone,  _ anyone _ , would be nearby.

They were alone, save for a black car which Dick  _ knew  _ was Bruce’s.

“I’ve missed you,” Bruce murmured as he stepped forward and cupped the back of Dick’s neck. The acrobat went stiff at the touch, breath coming out in sharp gasps. 

“B-Bruce-” Dick whimpered.

“I’m sorry,” Bruce said in a tone that  _ always  _ meant Dick had fucked up and had one chance to fix it before getting punished. “What did you say?”

Dick felt tears fill his eyes, falling back into years of abuse as his only way to keep himself safe.

“Daddy,” he whispered.

“Good boy,” Bruce praised, tilting Dick’s head up to press a chaste kiss to the acrobat’s parted lips. “I’ve heard you’ve been living with Jay-Jay. Is that right?”

Dick swallowed thickly, nodding. “Mm hm,” he confirmed wordlessly.

“You know,” Bruce began as he guided Dick over to the waiting black car. “I never _really_ liked Jay-Jay. He always was a bad boy and such a _terrible_ listener. But you really wanted a little brother and you worked so hard to keep him that, well.” he smiled down at Dick as he opened the passenger door, forcing Dick in and flipping on the child safety lock. “How could I say no to such a beautiful boy like you?”

“Daddy please don’t,” Dick whispered.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Bruce murmured. “We’re going to go home. When we get there though, daddy’s going to have to punish you for disobeying me.”

Dick knew better than to cry. Bruce  _ hated  _ when he cried, only enjoying it when he was balls deep in Dick’s ass or throat. Even then, the sounded irritated him enough that he ended up shoving Dick face first into the pillow to muffle his sobs.

Chancing a glance at Bruce as the man looked around and checked for witnesses, Dick realized this was his  _ only  _ chance to get help.

As quickly as he could, he shot Jason a text about who had him and where they were going. He just hoped Jason hadn’t turned his phone off for the night as he’d taken to doing now that the trial had ended.

Dick slipped his phone into his pocket just as Bruce was sliding into the car. Dick kept his eyes ahead as Bruce leaned over and buckled Dick’s seatbelt, making sure it was good and tight.

“Ready Dickie?” he asked with a smile.

Dick returned the look, though his was far more strained.

_ Please hurry, Jason. _

 

………………

 

If someone told Dick he had been at the manor with Bruce for several days, he would believe them. He had been forbidden from leaving the master bedroom and Dick knew better than to disobey. Shorty after, Bruce had used blackout curtains in the room and that was that.

Dick had no idea how long he’d been there.

He looked up when Bruce entered the room from the bathroom, steam following him, though he ducked his head instantly.

“Are you going to obey?” Bruce asked as he moved around the room, getting ready for bed.

Dick started to nod, only to freeze. Was he? Was he really ready to let Bruce have that control over him again?

“You hurt Jason,” Dick whispered.

“I had to,” Bruce replied dismissively.

Dick saw red as he slowly got to his feet, glad he was still dressed. He wasn’t sure he’d have this much confidence if he was exposed.

“Ask me again,” Dick requested, glad for the low lighting so that Bruce couldn't see the rage and murderous intent in his eyes.

Bruce scoffed, but entertained Dick’s request. “Are you going to behave and listen to daddy now?” he asked, turning to fully face Dick, freezing when he saw the dark look on the acrobat’s face.

“No,” Dick answered, letting a knife he’d stolen during dinner slip out of his long sleeved shirt. “You hurt Jason. Now it’s time for me to hurt you.”

 

…………

 

On the other side of Gotham, Jason had the gas pedal pushed to the floor, fear in his eyes as he drove twenty miles over the speed limit.

“I’m coming, Dick,” he hissed, shooting a risky glance to the passenger seat to make sure his gun was still there. “Just hang on a little longer, Dickie. I’m coming.”

 

……………..

 

Dick groaned when his head slammed against the wall and he crumpled to the floor, struggling to steady the world as Bruce advanced on him.

“I really hoped I wasn’t going to have to retrain you, Dickie,” Bruce muttered as he knelt in front of Dick, grabbing a fistful of the acrobat’s hair and yanking Dick’s head up, forcing glazed blue eyes to meet his.

“You ruined my life,” Dick hissed, remaining pliant in Bruce’s grip. He had a plan. He was going to end Bruce one way or another. But the man needed to be distracted first. “You dragged me into your hold and  _ hurt  _ me. Then came Jason and Tim-”

“Jason was your fault,” Bruce reminded him. “You’re the one who wanted him.”

“Jason was my fault, you’re right,” Dick agreed quietly. “But I was faced with a choice, B. Keep him, or let you kill him. And I couldn’t…” he shook his head. “I couldn’t let you kill him.”

“And Tim?” Bruce asked. “What’s your excuse for him?”

“Nothing,” Dick replied. “He came to you, not me.” Dick grinned. “That’s all on you.”

Bruce hummed. “Maybe retraining you is a waste of time,” he mused. “Maybe killing you is the best option.”

“Yeah,” Dick agreed softly. “I couldn’t agree more.”

He moved before Bruce could, jerking forward and sinking the knife into Bruce’s flesh, between ribs. The billionaire’s eyes went wide and he released Dick to stumble away. A shaking hand wrapped around the hilt, but Dick’s voice stopped him.

“I wouldn’t do that,” Dick advised. “You taught me, remember? I know it hurts,  _ daddy _ , but that blade is the only thing keeping you from bleeding out.”

Bruce snarled at him. “You betrayed me.”

“Huh,” Dick mused. “Funny. I could have sworn you did it first.”

He looked towards the door when he heard the sound of a gunshot and running footsteps, his voice called.

“Sounds like Jason’s here,” Dick said. “Should I kill you before he gets up here? Or let you get to the hospital?” he hummed. “I could call an ambulance. Get you to the hospital. Let you feel like  _ maybe  _ you’ll live before sneaking in and killing you.”

“Dick!”

“Doesn’t look like I have much time to decide,” Dick mused as he walked over and ripped the knife out of Bruce’s side, enjoying the shout of pain the man struggled (and failed) to muffle.

“You’re really going to kill me?” Bruce snarled. “I thought I taught you better.”

“You’re a monster,” Dick whispered as tossed the knife from hand to hand. “Nothing you taught me matters.”

“Dickie, please,” Bruce tried, voice dropping to kind and gentle. One last ditch attempt to keep Dick on his side.

“Sorry Bruce,” Dick said as he lifted the knife. “I don’t think anyone’s going to miss you.” he shrugged. “I’d say see you in Hell, but...I think that’s too nice even for you.”

 

……………….

 

Dick was leaning into Jason’s side under the shock blanket as they sat in the back of the ambulance, watching as the body back with Bruce’s corpse was wheeled to the waiting coroner's van.

They had both been thoroughly questioned by police officers and Commissioner Gordon.

“He was going to kill me,” Dick had replied. “It was self defense.”

Jason hadn’t seen it so he wasn’t questioned as much as Dick was. As they sat together, police out of earshot, Jason nudged Dick’s shoulder with his.

“It wasn’t really self defense, was it?” he asked softly.

Dcik shrugged, carefully not looking at Jason. “He would have killed me anyway, in the end. Maybe not at that exact moment, but eventually.” he looked over at Jason, expression closed off. “It was premature self defense.”

Jason hummed quietly. “Still wish I could have taken the son of a bitch.”

The silence returned until Dick took a weak, shuddering breath. “Did I do the right thing?” he asked weakly. “Killing him? Should I have...should I have let him live?”

Jason remained quiet, processing what he’d been asked. “I think killing him is going to haunt you for a long time,” he replied honestly. “And yeah, I honestly would have prefered if he’d rotted in prison for the rest of his life.”

Dick wilted and Jason rushed to go on. “But who could say if he’d just keep escaping, going after you?” he looked over at Dick, giving him a gentle smile. “You did good, Dick.”

Dick nodded. “I’m sorry,” he said suddenly.

Jason frowned. “For?”

“For drawing you into that mess,” Dick replied. “I’m the one who wanted to keep you. I say I did it because Bruce was going to kill you, but...maybe he would just let you go.”

“After I went to the police?” Jason asked, chuckling. “Hell no. He would’ve made it look like an accident. Either way, he was definitely going to kill me if you hadn't stepped in.” Jason froze before sighing softly. “Thank you. For saving my life.”

“I could say the same to you,” Dick told him. “We wouldn’t be here in the first place if you hadn’t thought to record him. Record Bruce, get the evidence, call Roy.”

“Hey, if they ask,” Jason said suddenly. “Clark, Diana, Damian, Roy and Kori...let’s just tell them it was self defense, okay? None of that premature shit. We’ll say he came at you trying ot kill you.”

“Good idea,” Dick agreed. He leaned into Jason’s side. “It’s over.”

“Really and truly this time,” Jason agreed.

“It’s over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts below!!!
> 
> I am so glad this is the last chapter. And honestly, it's a shit ton better than the last dumpster fire.
> 
> Thank you all for reading it and I hope you enjoyed. Let me know!


End file.
